


The Manny

by mishaschmidt



Series: The Manny [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Andrew is a dad, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Neil is very gay, OOC, Past Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Problem #1: Neil accidentally becomes the nanny of two adorable kids.Problem #2: Neil somehow manages to fall in love with their father.Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a fic that has more plot than porn! And it's sort of a slow burn fic! Amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer - I know fuck-all about kids and parenting :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is a Cuddle Buddy and manages to fuck up his first day on the job.

Neil knocks on the door of the large mansion, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. This was his first client, and he hoped he’d gotten the right house because Stuart Hatford’s directions over the phone were marred by static and worsened by his British accent.  

Neil sighs heavily, hoping that the lady wasn’t as old as Stuart made her out to be. After the death of his father, from whom he was running for years, Stuart had taken Neil under his wing, giving him a new identity and letting him be part of his Cuddle Buddy organisation. Neil didn’t mind, it seemed like an easy job, and all he really had to do was give hugs and listen to people’s problems. 

There’s a sound of crying inside, and Neil frowns, hoping that the lady hadn’t hurt herself. Neil’s about to knock on the door again and call her name – Janet – when he hears heavy footsteps. 

Neil takes a step back just as the door swings open, and he blinks in confusion at the dark Hispanic guy looking at him with something akin to relief. 

“Oh, thank heavens you’re here,” the guy breathes, looking positively relieved to see Neil. Neil stares at him in confusion, because Janet’s profile had said that she lived alone.  

“Um,” Neil frowns. Maybe he’d gotten the wrong house after all. He’s distracted when another man appears in the background, tanned and tall with dark hair and striking green eyes. He looks unnervingly familiar, his face contorted into an utterly horrified expression because of whoever was crying inside the house. 

“Is he finally here?” Tall, tanned and handsome-ish sighs in relief and Neil takes another step back because he’s apparently landed in an unwanted situation. 

“I’m Nicky,” the Hispanic guy says apologetically, before glancing at the guy behind him. They both look exhausted as the crying sound continues, loud, heart-wrenching sobs. “And that’s Kevin.” 

It makes sense now, why he’d looked familiar. It’s Kevin Day, who was a prodigy at Exy, the sport that had always haunted Neil, and the sport which his mother had strictly forbidden him from ever playing. Kevin Day was one of Neil’s favourite Exy players, someone Neil had always wished he could be like, but someone Neil could never follow. 

“What’s your name?” Nicky asks gently as if there wasn’t someone crying inside.  

Neil blinks, pausing. “Neil Hatford.” It felt good to not have to think twice about his name. He is and forever will be, Neil Hatford. 

“Neil, you’re going to be a lifesaver,” Nicky gushes, before opening the door wider. “Come in,” he proffers, and Neil knows he shouldn’t, but he does anyway, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“We’re supposed to interview you,” Nicky admits, and Neil gets even more confused, standing in the humongous house. “But right now, we just need someone to take care of him.”  _Him?_  “I need to pick up his brother from school, and Kevin’s not good with kids.” 

 _Kids_? Where was Janet? 

The crying is wrenching Neil’s heart, and he looks toward the direction where it’s coming from. He wants to go comfort whoever was crying because Nicky was just  _ignoring_ them. 

Nicky winces as the crying sound intensifies. “Can you… you should be good with kids, right? The agency said they’d send their most qualified nanny, so you should be good with him. Just… can you try to calm him down? We’ve tried and he just…” Nicky sighs tiredly. “His father’s away for the weekend, and he’s usually the one who does it.” 

Neil blinks because one, Nicky’s  _ignoring_  the crying child, and two, they expect him to be a nanny? Neil loves kids, most of his experience stemming from his stint as a Junior Exy Coach, the first job that Stuart had gotten him. He knows he should leave, should tell them that they’ve gotten the wrong person, but the kid’s sobs are tugging at something in him.  

“He’s right in there,” Nicky says, leading him to a room. Neil peers in curiously. The house is huge, and the room takes advantage of that. It’s clearly a playroom, messy with toys scattered on the ground, a large whiteboard taking over the entire back wall and the perpendicular wall painted in black chalkboard wall paint. The chalkboard wall has a ton of drawings and writing on it, clearly done by young children. There are space and dinosaur posters everywhere, as well as numerous hand drawings. There are two tables next to each other, with computers and books on them. 

In the corner, where the whiteboard and chalkboard wall meet, is a tiny figure, curled up into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I need to run,” Nicky says, glancing at Kevin, who’d gravitated toward them and was now standing behind Nicky. “I’m sorry, but I really need to pick up his brother. Can you, just, stop him from crying?” 

Kevin huffs, and Neil sends out a mental apology to poor Janet, before approaching the small kid warily. He has a mop of blond hair, and when he looks up at Neil, his eyes, besides being bloodshot, are so light and hazel that it’s a shock. He’s maybe five or six, and extremely adorable, even with the reddened eyes and tear-stained face. 

“Hey, there,” Neil whispers, sitting down in front of the kid and crossing his legs. 

“Who are you?” the kid sniffles, scowling at Neil, scrubbing his face.  

“I’m Neil,” Neil stretches out his hand. “You?” 

The kid eyes him cautiously before putting his tiny hand in Neil’s and shaking it. “I’m Ash.” 

Neil reaches over to the roll of toilet paper that’s next to the kid, tearing a piece and giving it to Ash, who blows his nose noisily. “Nicky sent me in here to find out why you’re crying,” Neil tell Ash, who looks away, face flushing. “Do you want to tell me?” 

“He doesn’t understand,” Ash chews on his lip as he mumbles out the words, looking like he’s going to start crying again. “And Kevin tells me I shouldn’t cry.” 

Neil scowls but doesn’t say anything. “I won’t ask if you don’t want to tell me,” he says gently, before remembering one of his Junior Exy students who always cried when they lost a match and was always comforted when he gave her a big hug. “Do you want a hug?” 

Ash’s eyes widen, and his bottom lip quivers as he nods. Neil gives him a gentle smile and opens his arms, and Ash clambers over to him, crashing onto his lap. The little boy holds on to him for dear life, small fingers curling in Neil’s hoodie. Neil wraps his arms around him, stroking his back. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Ash’s little trembling body stay close to him. Ash doesn’t cry again, holding on to Neil tightly. 

“I had a nightmare,” Ash whimpers. “About my Dad. I miss my Daddy.”  

Neil lets Ash hide his face in his hoodie as he whispers the admission. “Why didn’t you want to tell Nicky that?” 

“Cause Kevin and Uncle Nicky always tell me I should be a big boy,” Ash whispers. “I just want Daddy to come back.” 

Neil’s heart  _aches_. 

“They’re stupid,” Neil says bluntly, and Ash’s eyes widen before he starts to giggle softly. 

“Daddy always says that about Kevin and Exy,” Ash snickers, and Neil smiles slightly at Ash’s pronunciation of Exy -  _Ek_ _-thee._  

“Do you play?” Neil asks curiously, hand still stroking Ash’s tiny back. Ash’s little head nods against his chest as he sniffles softly. 

“Me and my brother play with Kevin. Daddy plays with us if we beg him plenty. Uncle Nicky says Kevin’s too mean to us, but he plays with us sometimes too.” 

“Before I came to South Carolina, I used to teach a Junior Exy class,” Neil says stupidly, and Ash’s pulling back from Neil’s chest, facing lighting up. Fuck. 

“Does that mean you’ll play with me?” he asks excitedly, tear-stained cheeks bunching up into a large smile. “Daddy doesn’t play when Kevin’s there, but he could play where you’re there!” 

Neil wonders if he’d ever been like that, having an undying, untouchable, bottomless love for his father. He doesn’t even think that it was possible. Still, maybe it might have been. 

“It depends,” Neil tells him gently, suddenly remembering that he was  _not_  supposed to be here. He’d completely forgotten about poor Janet.  

“On what?” Ash’s eyes are wide, his previous sadness absolutely wiped away and forgotten. “My brother plays in the school team. I wanna get as good as him and Kevin!” 

Oh fucking hell. Neil swallows, choking back the automatic  _yes_ , because he doesn’t want to, he  _can’t_  break this kid’s heart. “I’ll talk to your father and see if I can stay.” 

“I’ll  _beg_  him,” Ash says seriously. “When Kevin’s not here, you could play with us! He’ll understand!” 

Maybe he will. Maybe he won’t. Ash’s father could be an overly horrible monster who hated Neil. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Neil was already going to be killed by Stuart for forgetting Janet. 

Neil’s decision-making skills were extremely biased when it came to a small boy begging him to play Exy. 

“Don’t beg him,” Neil says softly. “I’ll talk to him when he comes back, and you need to respect his decision, okay? I’m sure your father’s a very busy and important man and he has to work extremely hard to take care of you.” He tweaks Ash’s little chin, and the boy nods fervently. 

“He is,” Ash states grandiosely. “He has, like, a million companies.” 

Neil doesn’t doubt it, because the house spoke for itself. “So, he’s just as smart as you, then.” 

Ash giggles, shaking his head. “Daddy’s smarter! Uncle Nicky always says he hates Daddy’s memory because it’s too good.” 

Ash’s father sounds more and more interesting by the minute. If he was as smart as Ash proclaimed, Neil was utterly fucked. 

“I’m sure it is,” Neil grins so Ash doesn’t see his internal war. There’s a small rumbling sound, and Neil holds back his laughter as Ash pouts, realising that it was the little boy’s stomach. “Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?” 

Ash’s eyes light up. “Can I get ice cream?” he asks shyly. “Kevin doesn’t let me get any when Daddy’s not here.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m here then,” Neil beams at Ash, who smiles back at him hopefully. “We’re going to march up to Kevin and demand ice cream!” 

“Yes!” Ash cries, fist-pumping, and Neil grins, standing and taking Ash’s hand in his, holding his little fist tightly. 

Ash follows Neil’s lead, and they storm up to Kevin, who’s still hanging out in the doorway, watching them with an unreadable expression, arms folded. 

“We demand ice cream!” Neil’s voice is highlighted by Ash’s smaller, higher voice, and Kevin snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine,” he huffs, unfolding his arms and turning. “But only because he stopped crying.” 

Neil follows Kevin to the kitchen, still holding Ash’s hand. When Ash takes his hand from Neil, he bounds over to the chair by the counter, wiggling into a seat and waiting patiently for his ice cream. Neil’s heart goes out to him, because he’s such a  _good_ kid, and all he needed was patience and love. 

Kevin sighs heavily as he opens the freezer, and Neil leans on the counter. “I’m not giving him too much,” Kevin states. “He’s a growing child, he should be eating his vegetables.” 

“Oh, fuck off your high horse,” Neil mutters lowly. “He’s a kid.” Kevin doesn’t react the way he should, which is to berate him for cursing in front of Ash. Instead, he bursts out laughing.  

“You sound just like Andrew,” Kevin snorts, shaking his head and peering into the freezer. “You haven’t even been here for an hour yet, and you’re already starting a revolution. Amazing.” He pulls out three containers, looking at Asher. “Pistachio, chocolate or cookies and cream?” 

“Chocolate!” Ash yells excitedly, legs swinging as he bounces in his chair. Neil declines when Kevin offers him some, not being a huge fan of sweets himself. 

Under Neil’s watchful supervision, Kevin gives Ash a decent sized scoop of chocolate ice cream, and Ash digs in eagerly, practically inhaling the cold dessert. Kevin leans on the counter near Neil, folding his arms and watching Ash eat his ice cream happily. 

“You did a good job with him,” Kevin comments and Neil glances over to him. “I’ve never been able to talk to him while he’s crying and it’s frustrating.” 

“That’s because you treat him like a teen or an adult,” Neil responds lowly. “He doesn’t need to talk shit out. He’s a child. He needs a hug and ice cream.” 

“I’m not going to bribe him with ice cream,” Kevin mumbles stubbornly. “I’ll never hear the end of it from Andrew if I do.” 

Neil snorts, rolling his eyes and looking fondly at Ash, who’s bouncing happily in his seat as he eats his ice cream.  

“He’s had a hard life,” Kevin says suddenly, and Neil looks at him sharply. Kevin frowns, keeping his eyes on Ash. “No, I’m – I’m not implying that he should grow up because of what he’s been through. Thing is, he and his brother went through a lot when they were younger. It’ll be good to have someone who’s good with them around often. Andrew tries to be there for them, but they were unexpected. We couldn’t totally drop everything for them.” Kevin sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Andrew’s a CEO who stays away from the public eye because of them. Nicky and his husband moved back to America from Germany because of them. We’re trying our best to take care of them, but ultimately, we need someone for them full time.” 

Neil chews on his lip, mind whirling. This dysfunctional family was getting more and more confusing by the second. “Do they ever regret it?” 

Kevin shrugs. “I mean,  _can_  they? Are they allowed to? They’re children. They’re small human beings who have minds of their own, who’ve made Andrew smile more times in a few years than he’s done for his entire lifetime. Sure, they cry and pee the bed and have nightmares, but I don’t think any of us would ever say that we regret it.” 

Neil goes to respond, but the sound of the front door opening cuts him off. There are heavy footsteps, and Nicky’s yelling  _don’t_ _run_ , which is practically ineffective as a blur of blue and blond barrels into the kitchen. 

The boy manages to stop, swivelling to face Kevin, panting heavily before yelling, “I stopped ten points!” 

Neil blinks, taken aback, but Kevin grins, giving him a high five. “Good job, tiny Minyard! Do you want some ice cream?” 

Neil turns and glares at Kevin, who shrugs unashamedly. “It’s Exy. He deserves something, right?” 

Neil shakes his head in disappointment, as the boy nods in response to ice cream, asking for pistachio, before turning his curious gaze to Neil.  

He could almost pass for Ash’s twin, except he was probably just a year or two older. His face is slightly rounded, and his lashes are longer. He’s wearing shorts and a jersey, a blue bag strapped to his back. 

“I’m Neil,” Neil introduces himself before the boy could ask. 

“He’s going to stay with us forever, Maddy!” Ash adds in enthusiastically, and Maddy’s eyes widen. Neil winces. 

“Let’s see what your father says first,” he murmurs, and Maddy’s imminently distracted by ice cream as Kevin hands him the bowl. 

“Ooh, is ice cream sharing out?” Nicky finally appears, looking tired but smiling nonetheless. “I want pistachio and chocolate, please!” 

Kevin sighs heavily, dishing out some more ice cream for Nicky. Maddy sits next to Asher and digs into his ice cream, chattering with his brother. 

Nicky’s smile gets wider when he sees Neil. “So, how was it? I see Ash looks happier. I’m sorry I had to leave you with him.” 

“It’s okay,” Neil offers him a tentative smile. “He’s a good kid, I didn’t mind.” 

“Wait till the sugar kicks in,” Kevin mutters, and Nicky snorts, not disputing that, scooping some ice cream and moaning as he eats it. 

“I know you’ve met all of us already, but just to get the formalities aside,” Nicky says after inhaling a big chunk of ice cream. “That’s Kevin Day, Exy legend,” he says, almost mockingly, and Kevin glowers at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “The kids are Asher and Maddox Minyard. Their father is Andrew Minyard, and I’m Nicky Hemmick-Klose. My husband and I live next door, so we’re here often.” 

Neil nods slowly, taking in this information although some things still weren’t adding up. Where was the children’s mother? Were Kevin and Andrew together? Were Ash and Maddy their kids? If so, why was Kevin so horrible with them? 

He doesn’t ask anything, though, just swallows his curious questions and nods. 

“I’m supposed to give you an official interview,” Nicky sighs as he eats more ice cream. “But I guess Ash was your interview.” 

“I’d say he passed,” Kevin intones. Neil glances at him, frowning. “He’s the only one who calmed him down as fast as Andrew.” 

“Damn,” Nicky raises his eyebrows, resting his now-empty bowl on the counter and looking impressed. “What’d you say to him?” 

“He said you were stupid!” Ash calls out, and Maddy snickers. Neil flushes, looking at Nicky and Kevin with a faux-innocent expression. 

“For Christ’s sake,” Nicky looks like he’s holding back his laughter. “You’re just like Andrew.” 

“That’s what I said!” Kevin looks amused, snorting. “I don’t know if that means Andrew’s going to love him or hate him.” 

“We’ll see,” Nicky chuckles lightly. “Anyway, you’ll be a live-in nanny, as I’m sure the agency told you.” 

Oh fuck. Neil had forgotten about Janet. Shit. 

“We won’t be able to leave you alone with the kids until Andrew approves of you,” Nicky says contritely, but Neil shrugs it off, mind whirling with possible excuses he could give Stuart for completely blowing off his first day on the job. “So, Kevin and I will be around often. You might see my husband around as well,” Nicky continues. “We’ll take turns because we’re all extremely busy, and we’re lucky that Kevin’s on a season break right now, so he’s available.” 

Neil nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets because he can’t believe he’s going to do this. Stuart was going to  _murder_  him. 

“They don’t have strict house rules. Andrew’s a believer in the free-spirited, if I may say so myself,” Kevin snorts and Nicky sends him a dark look before continuing. “So, they don’t have strict bedtimes or diets, but we try to be reasonable.” Neil nods. “Can you start on Sunday? That’ll give you a day to remember what it was like to have a life.” 

Neil grins, glancing over at the two kids who were talking animatedly with each other and his heart yearns for them. “Sure,” he says agreeably, wondering how he would break the news to Stuart.  

“Oh, and Andrew should be back by Monday, so you could look out for that,” Nicky grins, and Neil sighs heavily. He hopes that Andrew would hate him completely and kick him out. That way he wouldn’t be a stupid liar who got stupidly soft around kids. 

He sighs again. He didn’t know how he got into this situation and he didn’t know how to get out. “I should head out,” Neil murmurs. “My uncle’s probably waiting for me.” He doesn’t add –  _to kill me_. 

Nicky nods in agreement, then he’s telling Ash and Maddy to say goodbye. Ash pouts, but then he comes and hugs Neil’s waist with his short arms, and telling him to  _come_ _back_ _soon, okay_ _Mr_ _Neil, we need to play Exy_  and Maddy’s nodding emphatically, waving him goodbye. 

Neil doesn’t really understand the weird sadness he feels as he leaves, and it feels like he’s living some dream that just crashes when the door closes behind him. 

He was utterly screwed. 

* * *

“Are you a bloody idiot, Neil?” Stuart’s scolding him over the phone, a few minutes after he walks away from the house. The connection is much better, which means Stuart’s cursing is much more audible.  

He takes the directions to Stuart’s house, which is only a few blocks away, so he sets off in that direction.  

He’d left his phone number with Nicky, knowing that soon he’d probably get a call asking who the fuck was he, the random stranger from no agency that pretended to be a nanny for a few hours. He wasn’t looking forward to that call, pushing it to the back of his mind, holding on, stupidly, to that tiny hope that he’d be able to see the kids again and play Exy with them. 

Stuart’s standing outside of his house, arms crossed and an angry look etched on his face when Neil finally arrives, sweaty on the outside and fuzzy on the inside, still reeling from the last hug that Ash had given him. 

“You messed up,” Stuart scowls at Neil as soon as he steps into the house, ambling over to the couch and dropping onto it. “You had Janet waiting there for too bloody long.” 

Neil wants to feel horrible, wants to hate himself, but Ash’s little voice keeps replaying in his head,  _come back soon, okay_ _Mr_ _Neil, we need to play Exy_. 

Was it  _possible_ to love a kid so fast? 

“I’m sorry,” Neil confesses, sighing heavily. “I may have mistakenly become a nanny. I ended up at the wrong house. If they call me by Sunday, I can become a live-in nanny.” 

Stuart glares at him. “You’re just as fucking stupid as your mother,” Stuart mutters, dropping on the couch next to Neil and shaking his head. “At least it’s not a completely rubbish excuse.” 

Neil winces. “The kids are so adorable, Stuart. They remind me of my Junior Exy class.” 

Stuart groans. “You did love those bloody kids. Are you taking the piss, or are you serious?” 

“I'm  _serious_ ,” Neil says strongly. “Well, until they call me and ask me who the fuck I am.”  

Stuart shakes his head. Whether it’s in disappointment or fondness, Neil can’t tell. “Go to bed, Neil. You look absolutely knackered. And in the morning, get your shit sorted. If you really want to do this, let me know.” 

Neil nods in acquiescence, although his mind was already made up. The only thing that could fuck this up was if they realised he wasn’t from the nanny agency. 

He follows Stuart to his given room, curling up in his bed, remembering what Ash’s little fists felt like curled in his. 

Ash reminded him a lot what he was like after he lost his mom, and it tugged at something in Neil. He was finally out of danger, surely the universe didn’t hate him enough to take away his chance at happiness. 

* * *

 “Neil,” Nicky says happily as he opens the door. The only call that Neil had gotten from Nicky wasn’t to curse him out and call him a stalker or paedophile, but to ask Neil if he was still up for the job. Neil hadn’t dared to hope for much, but no matter how hard he tried, that call had made his hopes soar. 

“Hey, I’m glad you could make it,” Nicky smiles, and Neil stuffs his hands in his pocket, trying to hide his nervousness and racing heart. “Luck’s on your side, Andrew came back a day early. You can meet him in his office.” 

Neil chews on his bottom lip anxiously as he follows Nicky into the house, which is much quieter than the last time he’d been there. He climbs the massive staircase behind Nicky, following him down the hallway, and waiting with bated breath as Nicky presses a small buzzer by the door. 

When Nicky lets him enter, Neil’s blown away by three things. 

The room is enormous, just as large as the playroom downstairs. Half of the room is sophisticated and professional, whereas the other half is clearly for the children. The walls on the children’s side are also painted with chalkboard paint, and are covered with drawings and writing. There are two desks with a computer on each one, with a basket of toys on the floor next to the tables.  

The windows are ridiculously tall, yawning panes, leading out onto a balcony that overlooks the garden in the back, which is complete with a huge pool and an actual downsized Exy court.  

Then lastly, and most interesting of all, is the guy sitting behind the large, neat desk, and the intensity in his eyes leave Neil speechless. Neil swallows, blood burning in his veins, barely hearing Nicky introduce him, because goddam, this guy is  _hot_. 

He’s almost a large-sized version of Ash and Maddox, with the same blonde, messy hair, and hazel eyes. His face is angular and carefully emotionless and he stares at Neil, whose heart rate spikes under the observation, barely aware of Nicky still talking as he introduces the blonde as  _Andrew Minyard_.  

Neil bites his bottom lip as his eyes roam the blonde’s jawline, hard and set, to his long neck, to the muscles that are clearly being restrained by the black shirt he’s wearing. 

This was bad. This was a really fucking bad idea. Neil wants to back away, escape, but then Nicky’s giving him a gentle push inside and closing the door behind him. 

“Mr Hatford,” Andrew’s voice is smooth as the honey of his eyes, and Neil’s pores raise. “Have a seat.” 

Neil forces his locked-up legs to move, wishing that they’d met under different circumstances, where Neil wasn’t a liar, and Andrew’s gaze wasn’t so cutting. 

Andrew leans back in his chair, surveying Neil with hard eyes. “I was most interested when I spoke to Asher on the phone yesterday, and he was gushing about his new nanny that was going to play Exy with him,” Andrew says casually, but Neil gets a chill from the coldness in his eyes. “Especially since the agency had called me just a few minutes before to inform me that they wouldn’t be able to provide us with a nanny at such short notice.” 

Neil’s heart stops. This is it, it’s all crashing down around him. It seems like the universe hated him, after all. Go figure. 

Andrew’s eyes get harder, and his voice is sharp as steel. “You have one chance, Mr Hatford, to tell me who you are, and why the fuck you’re in my house.” 

Neil’s heart climbs into his throat, and he takes a deep breath. He was absolutely fucked, and he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to Ash. 

“I got the wrong house,” Neil confesses lowly, eyes trained on the nameplate on Andrew’s desk.  _Andrew J. Minyard, CEO, Vixen Technologies_. 

“I work for my uncle’s company, and it was my first day as a Cuddle Buddy,” Neil clears his throat, flushing slightly. “But the phone connection was really bad, and I didn’t hear him clearly over the phone. I ended up here, and Nicky barely gave me a chance to explain myself, and I couldn’t leave when I heard Ash crying.” 

Neil inhales slowly. “I couldn’t bear to hear him cry,” Neil whispers, throat thick with unshed tears. He clears his throat again. “Especially when Kevin and Nicky were doing fuck-all about it.” 

“Why,” Andrew deadpans, and Neil’s horrified to feel the tears gathering along his lashes. He clears his throat, blinking them away quickly. 

“He reminded me of myself,” he confesses hollowly. 

“Elaborate,” Andrew commands, unmoving, face still carefully emotionless. 

“My…” Neil swallows, glancing over Andrew’s shoulder at the bookcase that takes up the entire wall behind him. He focuses on a fixed point and wills himself to get it together. “My father used to abuse my mother and me. I’ve had my share of curling in a corner and crying.” 

“Forgive me, Mr Hatford,” Andrew states blandly. “If I have issues believing you.” 

Neil chews on his bottom lip, before making a decision. He unzips his hoodie, not missing the way Andrew tenses. He unbuttons his shirt and exposes his chest and shoulders to Andrew. Andrew’s eyes lock onto Neil’s scarred skin, facial expression unchanging. 

“My father gave me this,” Neil says softly, finger brushing the raised bumps that he’d gotten after the iron had peeled off his skin. “He slapped me with a hot iron. I can show you every scar I’ve gotten from that man, but there’s nothing else I could do to make you believe me.” 

He buttons his shirt, leaving the hoodie unzipped. “I love kids,” Neil pleads. “I used to teach a Junior Exy class, and it was the best time of my life. I know I’m not qualified and you could kick me out of here at any time. I just have a soft spot for kids, and I didn’t want to disappoint Ash. I saw myself in him and wanted to help him, that’s all. At least he has a good father who comes back when he cries.” 

Andrew studies him for a few long minutes, and Neil doesn’t dare breathe. 

“You’ll be on a test period of two weeks,” Andrew starts, and Neil inhales sharply, heart racing. “And it’s only because I can’t get an official nanny at the moment. If Asher or Maddox complain about anything, you’re gone. If you raise your hand to them, or touch them in any way inappropriate, I’ll kill you.” 

Neil feels the threat all the way down to his bones, and he can tell that Andrew isn’t kidding. His voice his sharp, unwavering.  

“I understand,” Neil says, voice strong, still a little bit in disbelief. Andrew glares at him for a few seconds, before there’s a soft buzzing sound coming from his desk. 

Andrew presses a small button on a silver machine on his desk, and says, “come in”. Neil’s taken aback at how quickly Andrew’s voice gentles.  

The door opens and Neil looks back, seeing a small head peek in. Asher. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” Asher screeches, racing inside and somehow jumping on the chair next to Neil's and clambering over the desk to kneel in front of Andrew, nearly knocking over his computer. It’s obvious that he does it quite often, although he could go around the desk just like his brother. 

Andrew opens his arms, and Neil’s heart skips a beat when he sees Andrew’s face soften, embracing Asher and holding him tightly before putting him to sit, reaching down and hugging Maddox as well. 

“Hi, Drew!” Maddox says excitedly, grinning up at Andrew. “I saved ten goals in the game!” 

Andrew’s eyebrows raise in faux shock.  “You’re kidding,” Andrew deadpans. Neil’s heart can’t take this. “You can’t possibly be that amazing already.” 

Maddox giggles. “I’m not lying! Ask Kevin!” 

“The tiny Minyard speaks the truth,” Kevin drawls, and a glance back confirms that he’s leaning against the doorway, arms folded. “He’s taking after you, Andrew.” 

Neil almost misses the quick glare that Andrew sends Kevin, but it’s gone so fast he’s not sure if he imagined it.  

Asher looks back, only now realising that Neil’s sitting in the office. “Neil!” he says excitedly. “Are you here to play Exy?” 

“Asher,” Andrew says softly, drawing the small boy’s attention back to him. “Can you give me a few minutes alone with Neil?” 

Asher and Maddox look at Neil, wide-eyed. “Oooh,” Maddox grins mischievously. “You’re in  _trouble_.” 

Neil’s unable to stop his laugh from tumbling out, before Kevin’s ushering the kids outside, shutting the door behind them. 

Neil clears his throat. “Yesterday, I, uh. I gave Ash a hug when he was crying. Is that okay?” 

Andrew looks at him, face unreadable. “If he was okay with it, then, yes. However, I won’t let you be alone with them during your trial period. And don’t overdo them at Exy. Asher wants to join a judo club, so that’ll take up some of his time and energy as well.” 

Neil nods in understanding, still in some disbelief that this was happening. “Thank you,” he says honestly. “I won’t let anything happen to them.” 

Andrew reads his face, eyes searching. Neil almost shudders under his heavy gaze. “I hope so. I value those kids more than my life.” 

* * *

When Andrew’s finished talking to Neil, he lets Nicky give him a quick tour of the house. First, Nicky shows Neil to his room, which is more than Neil expected. 

The room is large, with a queen-sized bed and a television opposite. It’s barely furnished, but Nicky tells Neil that he could decorate it to suit but to keep it kid-friendly. 

Neil’s room is directly opposite the kids’. Maddox and Ash have separate rooms, with personalised nameplates on their doors. 

Nicky also gives him an idea of where Andrew’s room is and explains to Neil that both Andrew’s office and room are sound-proofed and had buttons to alert Andrew that someone was by the door and small speakers by the door for Andrew to let anyone know if they could enter. 

After, he gives Neil a tour of the backyard, and Neil walks around the glistening, blue water of the pool, looking in awe at the mini version of an Exy court. Nicky explains that Andrew had it built especially for the kids, with Kevin overseeing all of the modifications. It was constructed with the same hard plexiglass as normal courts, and kept in the same condition. The goals even lit up red. Neil falls completely in love with it. 

Unfortunately, he doesn't get a chance to explore inside of it as Nicky continues the tour. He shows Neil Andrew’s basement gym, and walks him through the rest of the house, through the living room, dining room, TV room, games room, and the kids’ playroom. 

Somewhere in between the dining room and TV room, Neil manages to have a small existential crisis about the fact that he’s ended up in charge of not one, but  _two_  little human beings, wondering at what point in his life he’d gotten so  _stupid_. 

Thankfully, the kids spend most of their day with Andrew in his office, giving Neil a day to get himself together. Nicky gives Neil a quick breakdown of the kids’ and Andrew’s schedules, before inviting him to join him and Erik for a quick dip in the pool. 

Neil complies, getting changed and hanging out with Nicky and his husband for the rest of the day. Nicky and Erik converse mostly in lowly German, and although Neil’s fluent in the language, he doesn’t try to eavesdrop, instead taking the time to swim in the pool and trying to remember the last time he’d even seen one, appreciative that Nicky and Erik don’t stare or ask about his scars. 

He manages to make it through the day without completely messing up or seeing the kids. Nicky explains that whenever Andrew was away for more than a day, he spent a lot of time with them, even if it was in his office, doing work while they played. 

Neil’s begun to realise that Andrew wasn’t joking around when it came to the kids, and it gives him a sense of peace with an underlying of regret. 

Nicky gets the boys ready for bed and points out their favourite books to Neil, who takes a serious note of them, stroking the boys’ head as they fell asleep. Maddox falls asleep with a smile on his face as Neil strokes his head softly, and Neil realises that these boys were seriously touch-starved, but there was no way he was going to mention that to either Andrew or Nicky. 

It’s almost nine in the night, and he’s on his bed flipping through channels when he decides he’s dying of thirst, so he exits his room. The house is still after Nicky and Erik and Kevin had escaped to their respective houses, and the kids were in their rooms. 

He’s passing Maddox’s room when he hears sniffling, and his heart clenches. He knocks softly on the door, entering the room. Maddox is wiping tears away quickly, trying to put on a brave face, so Neil gives him an encouraging smile, crouching next to his bed. 

“Hey, Madds, what’s wrong?” Neil rubs his chest softly, and Maddox hiccups lightly, before looking away in shame. Neil decides to try another tactic. “Hey, do you want some ice cream?” Neil whispers conspiratorially, and Maddox looks at him suspiciously. He knows, eventually, he's going to have to comfort them with something other than ice cream, but until he figured out what, the cold treat would work just fine.  

“Kevin said we shouldn’t eat snacks at bedtime,” Maddox mumbles, chewing on his lip.  

“But Kevin isn’t here,” Neil winks. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

Maddox still looks worried, sniffling slightly. “Would you tell Drew I was crying?” 

Neil wipes away Maddox’s undried tears with his thumb, looking at the kid, his heart hurting. “Why don’t you want me to tell him?” 

Maddox looks away. “Because I don’t want him to think I don’t like him.” He whispers, a frown etched on his face. Neil matches his frown, but doesn’t ask him to elaborate. 

“He wouldn’t think that,” Neil promises softly. “He loves you so much, Madds. He’d never think anything like that. You should trust him.” 

Maddox chews on his lip thoughtfully, before nodding. “Okay. Can I still get ice cream?” 

Neil grins, ruffling his hair fondly. “Yeah, come on. Just be quiet, okay?” 

Maddox smiles, creeping behind Neil as they go down to the kitchen. He sits quietly at the table while Neil scoops out a small amount of ice cream for him, leading him into the dining room and giving him the bowl. 

“Ash says you give awesome hugs,” Maddox says shyly as he stabs his ice cream with the spoon, and Neil’s heart squeezes. 

“Only to good boys,” Neil smirks and Maddox pouts, scooping some ice cream and eating it. 

“I’m a good boy,” he promises Neil and Neil laughs lightly, patting Maddox’s head.  

“When you finish your ice cream, you can get as many hugs as you want,” Neil assures him, and Maddox nods eagerly, eating his ice cream. Neil hesitates before asking, “don’t you ask Andrew for hugs?” 

Maddox shrugs light-heartedly. “He doesn’t give it often,” he mumbles around a large, full scoop. “He gives the best hugs but not a lot.” 

Neil nods thoughtfully, pulling a chair and sitting next Maddox. When Maddox finishes, he looks up at Neil shyly, and Neil grins, holding out his arms. Maddox lets himself get folded into Neil’s arms, climbing on his lap. 

Neil holds him close. Maddox rests his head on Neil’s chest settling in as Neil rubs his back gently. Before he knows it, Maddox’s breathing has slowed, and he’s sleeping soundly on Neil’s chest. Neil doesn’t want to move, instead, slowly his breathing, hoping to get Maddox into a deep sleep before moving him. 

There are soft footsteps in the kitchen, and Neil looks up as Andrew pauses in the doorway of the dining room, staring at Maddox curled on Neil’s lap. Neil continues to stroke Maddox’s back lightly as he watches Andrew.  

Andrew steps forward, walking over to Neil and reaching out for Maddox. He takes Maddox gently into his arms, holding him close. He doesn’t say anything as he turns to carry him back to bed. 

Neil tries very hard not to look at Andrew’s ass that’s wrapped in black silk. He glances away from it and looks up at Andrew’s muscular back, tendons and muscles bunching up under his thin, long-sleeved cotton jersey. 

Neil swallows hard as Andrew walks off, carrying Maddox to his room. He stands and carries Maddox’s empty bowl to the kitchen, washing it quickly, before finally pouring himself a glass of water. 

Neil’s lost in thought, thinking about Andrew and his gorgeous ass, and the kids who loved hugs, when Andrew comes back downstairs, barely glancing at Neil before pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker that was somehow always brewing. 

Neil winces as Andrew loads up the coffee with sugar and milk, leaning against the counter and sipping the liquid. Neil takes a gulp of his water, relishing in the cool, refreshing liquid sliding down his throat. 

“I know I shouldn’t be alone with them,” Neil admits, voice quiet. “He was crying and so I gave him ice cream and a hug.” 

“I’m not good with touch,” Andrew confesses lowly, and Neil has to force himself not to react. “I know they’re touch starved, and I should hug them more often.” 

“That doesn’t make you a bad father,” Neil says quietly. “Take it from someone who got the jackpot on horrible fathers. Kevin told me that you didn’t expect them. I don’t know your story, but I know you’re doing all you can for them.” 

And it’s true. It’s clear that Andrew loved them a lot. Andrew took days away from them, but still made time for them when he came back. This family was going to be the death of him; a gorgeous father and two adorable young boys. 

Andrew looks at him wordlessly, finishing his coffee. Neil’s unable to look away, heart pounding as Andrew’s intense eyes survey him. When his cup's empty, Andrew breaks the gaze, turning to place his cup in the sink. 

“I’m going to check on Maddox,” Andrew’s voice is husky, and Neil’s pores raise. He nods dumbly, dragging his eyes away from Andrew’s strong arms, and the long sleeves of his t-shirt that are clinging to his biceps. 

Andrew leaves and Neil stares after him, his mouth dry. It should be illegal for someone to look so damn good just in their pyjamas. Neil’s snapped back into reality when Andrew disappears up the stairs, swallowing down the rest of his water quickly, before heading off to his bedroom. 

When he passes Maddox’s room, he sees the door is open a crack. He moves to close it, pausing when he hears soft voices. 

His intention isn’t to eavesdrop, but he can’t help himself from overhearing Maddox’s small voice saying  _I miss_ _him_ , and Andrew’s strong voice responding quietly,  _I_ _know you do, kid_. Something in Neil twists painfully, and he moves away from the door, heading off to his room.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is the epitome of Gay Panic™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Maddox - 8 y/o  
> Asher - 6 y/o  
> Neil - 27 y/o

Neil gets into the kids’ routine much easier than he’d expected. Maddox and Asher are two balls of energy, and they absolutely loved playing Exy in their free time and draining Neil dry. Most times Kevin joins them, and sometimes Nicky makes his way onto the court as well. Andrew hasn’t made it out onto the court with them as yet, but Neil’s looking forward to the day that happens. 

The two weeks’ probationary period passes so quickly, Neil doesn’t realise it’s finished. The only indication that it’s over was Nicky tossing him the keys to a brand new shiny black Maserati, warning him not to scratch it.  

Neil has to drop the kids to school every morning and pick them up in the afternoon. After school, he helps them with their homework, feeds them and plays with them until they’re tired. It’s not stressful, and the boys are well-behaved most of the time, making Neil laugh until his insides hurt and his face aches from smiling. 

He knows that he shouldn’t let his guard down, shouldn’t fall for these kids too hard, but Ash and Maddy knock his walls down slowly but surely. 

Neil also cultivates a healthy, ridiculous crush on their father. Andrew’s so soft when he’s with the children, and it doesn’t help that he’s gorgeous as hell in his suits and well-fitted shirts. Andrew tries to spend time with the children when he’s at home, because he sometimes spends almost full nights at his office in the Vixen headquarters, and Neil sees and appreciates the effort he makes. 

About a month after he gets his new car, Neil picks up Maddox first, since Asher had joined an after-school judo club. It’s only an hour long, so Neil and Maddox wait outside the school until it’s time to get Asher. 

Maddox is quieter than usual, not even playing with his tablet or messing with the radio station. There’s a small scowl tugging at his eyebrows as he glares at the school building, and Neil amusedly realises that he looks a lot like Andrew in that moment.  

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Neil asks, lowering the music. Maddox glances up at him, facial expression smoothing. “You’ve been too quiet.” 

Maddox looks unsure. “Um.” He chews on his lip, looking doubtful about whether he should tell Neil. 

“Hey, you can tell me anything,” Neil promises, and Maddox nods, casting a glance down at his lap where his hands are wringing each other. 

“Is it bad to be gay?” he asks, his voice small, and Neil’s eyes widen, uncertain that he’s heard him correctly. 

Maddox looks up at him, waiting, and Neil’s heart clenches. “Of course it isn’t,” Neil breathes, and Maddox’s gaze is wide and trusting. “No, Maddox, it could never be bad to fall in love. Nicky and his husband are gay, remember? And you love them.” 

Maddox frowns slightly, and Neil hopes he didn’t say the wrong thing. “Cause we have a dance in school where girls have to bring their daddies and boys have to bring their mummies, and they were making fun of me because I don’t have a mummy,” Maddox whispers, and Neil’s heart breaks. “And they were calling Drew ‘gay’ ‘cause I told them that I have you and Drew.”  

“Oh Maddy,” Neil whispers, and Maddox looks so stricken, and he reaches out, bringing Maddox into a side hug. He still doesn’t know the kids’ situation, doesn’t know where their mother was or how they were ‘unexpected’, and he wasn’t going to ask; that information needed to be given to him willingly. “Oh, darling, being gay is not a bad thing,” he says softly, realising that Maddox thought that having a mummy meant Andrew having a wife. “They were just making the wrong assumptions about Andrew and me. Nothing’s wrong with not having a mummy. I don’t have a mummy either.” 

Maddox’s eyes widen, staring at Neil unblinkingly, and Neil wants to shimmy out of this conversation as soon as possible. “Sweetie, just because you don’t have a mother, doesn’t mean that Andrew’s gay,” he continues gently. “It just means that he’s working so hard to take care of you and your brother and run his business.” 

He can already see the gears turning in Maddox’s head, knows the kid is going to make some connections and say  _so it’s our fault we don’t have a mummy_ , so Neil quickly adds on, “would you like me to go to the dance with you?” 

Maddox lights up immediately, previous worries forgotten. Neil can tell that what was really bugging him was not being able to go with a parent, considering that Andrew was so busy these days and may not have been able to go. 

“Will you?” Maddox gasps. “That would be awesome!” 

“Sure, I will,” Neil grins, glad that he didn’t make it worse, pressing a kiss to Maddox’s forehead. “We’ll buy you the nicest outfit ever. You can even choose whatever you want to wear, and I’ll wear a suit, and we’ll show up looking better than everybody else there!” 

“That would be  _awesome_ ,” Maddox breathes. “You’re prettier than all of their mummies anyway,” he states grandiosely, and Neil lets out a surprised, but pleased laugh. He presses another kiss to Maddox’s hair. Maddox smiles happily, looking much more contented. 

* * *

The kids being put to bed, the house was finally quiet. Andrew was home early, spending some time with the kids before retiring to his room. Neil chews on his lip as he paces in the hallway outside of Andrew’s room, trying to gather the courage to press the buzzer and tell him about the awkward conversation with Maddox. 

He takes a deep breath, deciding to man up, pushing the button gently. It’s a few long seconds before the door swings open, and Neil’s throat goes dry when he sees Andrew standing there, shirtless. 

Andrew’s face doesn’t change when he sees Neil, but it’s not as if Neil notices because he’s too busy ogling Andrew’s hard, sculpted pecs and six pack and well-defined V, and oh, there’s a sparse trail of dark, golden hair leading down into his fantastic, amazing black silk pyjama pants that Neil has come to fully appreciate. 

But what really gets Neil are the two full tattoo sleeves covering both of Andrew’s arms, and Neil knows he’s probably just standing there, staring slack-jawed, but his entire body  _throbs_  when he sees Andrew’s full sleeves. He’s never seen them before, since this is the first time he’s seeing Andrew shirtless. He takes a deep, shaky breath, trying to remember why he came. 

“Neil,” Andrew intrudes into Neil’s blatant full-on appreciation of his body, amusement laced in his voice. Neil snaps out of his staring, looking at Andrew innocently. “What do you want?” 

Neil clears his throat, flushing lightly. Butterflies fill his stomach as it does every time Andrew calls him by his name.  

“I need to talk to you,” Neil’s voice has just a slight tremor, but he doesn’t think that Andrew notices. “About Maddy.” 

Andrew gets serious immediately, all traces of amusement wiped from his face, and he nods, turning and walking in, with a silent invitation for Neil to enter. Neil calms his racing heart and enters Andrew’s room for the first time, closing the door behind him. 

The first thing he notices is that Andrew’s room is mainly black, grey and silver. There’s a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with a large flat screen television opposite. The doors to the walk-in closet are mirrored, and there are three armchairs and a table in the corner closest to the door. The other side of the room has a desk along the wall, complete with a desk monitor and lamp, with shelves loaded with books on either side. An Exy goalkeeper racquet, which is orange and white, is also leaning against the desk.  

Andrew disappears into the walk-in closet as Neil surveys his room, coming out and pulling on a long-sleeved sweater. Neil hides his pout, glancing away as Andrew’s muscles and tattoos are hidden under the black material. 

“Have a seat,” Andrew offers, gesturing to the armchairs. Neil obliges, sinking into one as Andrew walks over to his desk, under which is a mini-fridge that Neil hadn't noticed originally. Andrew opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and bringing them over to where Neil is sitting, gently placing them on the table. 

Neil nods in acquiescence when Andrew offers him some, and he pours about an inch of whiskey in both glasses. Neil’s surprised that the liquid isn’t cold, but cool, warming his veins as he sips it. 

“What’s wrong with Maddox?” Andrew asks after a few minutes, leaning back in his chair and gazing at Neil seriously, looking every inch the CEO he is.  

Neil clears his throat, putting his glass back on the table. “He asked me today if it was okay to be gay.” 

Andrew’s reaction is the most visceral one Neil has experienced to date. His jaw clenches and lips press together as he grips his glass tightly. He was steeling himself to hear bullshit, Neil thinks. He probably thought Neil was one of those people who were 'okay' with gays but didn’t like kids to be exposed to it. 

“And what did you tell him?” Andrew asks carefully. 

“I told him that it was never bad to fall in love,” Neil responds, flushing lightly, glancing away from Andrew’s intense gaze. “I… he said that kids in his school were calling you ‘gay’ because he didn’t have a mother, and he’d tried defending you, telling them that he had both of us, and, well, I guess you know how that turned out.” 

He knows Andrew understands, from the tight nod he receives. Andrew drinks the rest of his whiskey, placing his empty glass on the table.  

“Apparently there’s a dance where girls invite their fathers and the boys invite their mothers,” Neil continues. “Which is what brought up the conversation. I tried explaining to him that not having a wife doesn’t make you gay, but I’m pretty sure I side-tracked him efficiently when I told him I’d go to the dance with him.” 

Andrew’s looking at Neil with unreadable eyes, before clearing his throat, and nodding. “Thank you, Neil,” he says, voice low. Neil keeps his eyes trained on his glass, heart jumping. “But just because we pay you doesn’t mean you’re obligated to go with him. I’m sure I could clear my schedule-“ 

“No, I don’t mind,” Neil offers quickly, having an idea of exactly how busy Andrew’s schedule is. “I don’t care what other parents think of me. If you can go, that would be awesome, but I’d absolutely love to be there. I’m sure Maddox and I will have a great time.” 

"And if other parents think you're gay?" Andrew asks, raising an eyebrow, and Neil huffs.  

“Who gives a fuck,” Neil says emphatically. “My sexuality isn’t going to be defined by close-minded, bigoted assholes. I’m just going to have fun and dance with Maddy.” He pauses, frowning. “Unless, of course, you’re worried that parents will think that  _you’re_  gay.” 

Andrew scoffs, shaking his head in disdain. “I’ve stopped caring about what people thought about my sexuality a long time ago,” he states, and a small part of Neil’s insides loosens. He didn’t realise he was worried that Andrew would berate him for how he handled the situation. 

“It took me a long time to figure out my sexuality,” Neil confesses lowly, heart pounding. The mood in the room shifts subtly, no longer about Maddox and his crisis. “But by the time I realised I was gay, I was also old enough to not give a shit about what anyone thought about me.” 

Neil’s not sure why he needs Andrew to know. Maybe to let Andrew know that he was available and would love to suck his cock. Maybe just to gauge Andrew’s reaction, to see if he had a chance.  

Andrew just looks at him without saying anything for a few seconds. Then, “I’ll talk to Maddox tomorrow.” 

Neil can’t help but feel horribly disappointed, but he doesn’t let it show outwardly. 

“I’m pleased that you’re not a homophobic bigot,” Andrew continues, voice low. “Because otherwise, we wouldn’t have gotten along.” 

That doesn’t help Neil  _at all_. He wants to scream at Andrew. 

“Because Nicky’s gay?” he tries to pathetically weasel some information out of Andrew, chewing on his lip because he needs to know if it was worth it to let himself fall for this man, although it may already have been too late. 

“That’s one of the reasons,” Andrew states, standing. “Thank you, Neil,” he says dismissively, and Neil wants to  _cry_. 

 _Are you gay or not_?! Neil groans, standing and finishing his whiskey. He sighs heavily, before telling Andrew goodnight and going back to his room.  

* * *

Like Neil had told Andrew, it had taken him years to figure out his sexuality. Before, when he and his mother were still on the run, Neil had attempted to experiment with girls. He’d never had the courage, or the thought, to try with a boy. All he knew that one, kissing girls were… lame, for lack of a better word, and two, his mother would yell at him and slap him so hard that he felt it for days after, before dragging him to another country or state. 

So, while his mother was alive, Neil hadn’t even bothered trying to look at other people. It had made no sense trying to figure out what he liked. He couldn’t masturbate because his mother was always curled protectively around his back, always near him, so when he woke up with an erection, he’d will it away quickly before she saw. 

It’s not that he blamed her. She protected him with her life, gave up her entire life, her family for him, and he understood. 

That’s why it had almost broken him when she died. The only reason he’d stayed strong was that he knew that if she were alive, she’d slap the shit out of him, and yell at him to  _keep running_. Always running, never looking back. 

It was inevitable, though, for his father to catch up with him. Out of prison, he’d sent his henchwoman, Lola, to find Neil, who’d been hiding in Millport, Arizona, and dragged him back to Baltimore. Neil hadn’t even seen the point in fighting her, because he’d already lost everything. 

His lack of response had only angered Lola further, and she’d laughed manically while burning and slicing his arms, ignoring his screams. Nathan would’ve done much worse, and Neil could only call it luck that Stuart had found them and killed Nathan before he could follow through on his threat to chop off Neil’s legs. 

When all the fuss had died down and Neil was all healed, Stuart had sat Neil down and explained the family business to him in detail. They apparently ran over a hundred businesses, big and small, most of them as covers so they could move between countries and states easily without being looked at twice. 

Neil hadn’t wanted anything to do with the family, so he took a few necessary years to figure himself out, managing to do eight years of figuring out in two years. 

In the end, after a large amount of personal research, he found out a few things about himself that he didn’t know before: having sex with girls was  _meh_  at best, getting drunk wasn’t worth the hangovers, movies in theatres were a hundred times better than movies in a dingy hotel room, sleeping alone sucked, he absolutely adored kids, and he was most likely, most probably, most definitely, one-hundred per cent  _gay_. 

The realisation hadn’t hit him as much as he’d expected it to. It just made sense. The dreams he used to have when he would wake up with a hard-on, that he used to push away because his mother had warned him,  _don’t even think about relationships, Nathaniel,_  had always slipped away before he could fully grasp them, and all he would get is slivers of dreams that featured a blond guy. 

Oh, and apparently, he had a thing for blonds. 

He’d considered experimenting with guys, so he’d made an executive decision and gone out to a gay club a few times over the course of five months. 

The first kiss he had with a brunet guy was interestingly better than every kiss with a girl. He liked how the guy kissed him hard, had taken control of the kiss, and he’d gotten thrills sparking down his spine every time the guy’s scruff raked against his chin. Still, it hadn’t really cemented in his mind that he was gay yet, still playing with the word  _bisexual._  

The first blowjob he’d gotten was from a tattooed blond twink, and holy  _fuck_ , it was in that moment that Neil had gotten his brains blown through his cock, and had discovered his sexuality in blaring HD. 

He still hadn’t had sex with a guy, not wanting to experience that with a stranger at a club, but his mind was pretty much made up. More comfortable with himself, and finally figuring himself out years too late, he’d asked Stuart for a job working with kids. 

Stuart had originally gotten him the job teaching Exy to a Junior class, and Neil had loved it. Seeing the kids get excited about the sport that Neil adored, seeing how happy they were when they scored or blocked a goal, filled Neil with happiness in a way being on the court himself never could. 

Then, one of Stuart's businesses got shot up by his rival, and his uncle moved his base to South Carolina. It had torn Neil to leave his kids, but he’d agreed to join his uncle’s Cuddle Buddy agency. It was weird, moving across the country of his own free will, and not because he was being chased.  

Neil wasn’t prepared. That’s all there was to it. He was living life carefree after being saved from his father, and finally living unreservedly, and then he met Andrew and his kids. 

Andrew, the single father, was a CEO who worked hard and still did his best to make time for his children. Andrew, whose voice could go from icy and cutting to soft in mere seconds because of his sons. 

Andrew, who was  _blond_ , muscular, had a great ass, the sexiest voice, fucking hot tattoos, and appealed perfectly to Neil’s type. 

Andrew, who was confusing, and whom Neil couldn’t figure out. Neil groans into his pillow as he keeps replaying the conversation he’d had with Andrew over and over in his head, trying to analyse whether or not the blond had covertly said he was gay. 

Neil sighs heavily, sticking his head under his pillow and screaming into the mattress, trying not to think about Andrew shirtless. 

Trying not to think about Andrew shirtless, just means that he’s thinking about it, and he whimpers softly under his pillow, his cock thickening as he remembers how many muscles Andrew’s skin was stretched tightly over, his nipples a dusty pink against pale skin. 

Neil was so amazingly fucked. 

* * *

Maddox is bouncing excitedly on the car seat as Neil drives them to Andrew’s tailor to order their custom suits for the parent-child dance at his school. Neil wants to surprise Andrew, so he hadn’t told him that they were going to order the suits today. Andrew would see them in a few weeks’ time, on the date of the dance. 

“Can I get a colour suit?” Maddox pleads, and Neil laughs, reaching over to ruffle Maddox’s hair.  

“You can get any suit you like, Madds,” Neil promises, and Maddox grins happily. He plays around with the radio and finally settles on one that’s blaring Fall Out Boy, mumbling along with the words as he vibrates in his seat. 

Neil chuckles to himself, smiling fondly at him. Maddox was so adorable. It’s not long before they reach the tailor shop, and Neil grips Maddox’s hand tightly before he could go racing off into the shop. When they enter, the tailor’s giving them a huge smile, welcoming them in and introducing himself as George Morgan. 

“What can I get for you today, young man?” The tailor bends to talk to Maddox, who lights up, tiny hand squeezing Neil’s hand. 

“I want a  _pink_  suit!” he declares firmly, and George laughs lightly as if Maddox had made the best joke ever. 

“Now, now, pink is for girls,” George chuckles. “But we can get you a very nice navy suit -” 

“Miss me with the stereotypical bullshit,” Neil growls without thinking, and George blinks, looking taken aback. Neil doesn’t care. “Maddox wants a pink suit. Will you be able to provide that for him or do we have to take our business elsewhere?” 

Maddox is staring up at Neil wide-eyed, tightening his grip on Neil's hand. Neil's heartened by the small show of support.  

George frowns, but still says in a pleasant voice, “I’m sure his father will agree with me –” 

“I’m sure if you call his father, he won’t give a shit about whether or not his son wants to wear a pink suit,” Neil snarls, narrowing his eyes. He’d wanted to surprise Andrew, but that didn’t matter if Maddox was going to be unhappy. “Pink suit or not?” 

George huffs, clenching his jaw. Neil waits patiently until George nods under his hard stare. “I’m sure we’ll get something to satisfy him.” 

Neil’s heart lightens, and he gives George his biggest polite smile. “Thank you for accommodating us,”  _asshole_. 

George struggles to return a smile, turning back to Maddox when he gives up. “What shade of pink would you like?” 

“One like Harry Styles!” Maddox cries, looking excited again. Neil smiles down at the happy boy. “With the black shirt and everything!” 

Neil snickers internally at the completely horrified look that crosses George’s face for a split second. “Make the pants more fitted,” he adds in, and George blinks at him. “And how about a navy-blue shirt instead, Madds?” 

Maddox looks thoughtful, chewing on his bottom lip. “Will I still get a pink suit?” 

“No one’s taking away your pink suit, sweetheart,” Neil crouches to look at Maddox in the eyes. “I was thinking, maybe we could match. I’ll wear a navy-blue suit and a pink shirt, and you could wear the pink suit and a navy-blue shirt.” 

Maddox gasps as if Neil had revealed the secrets of the universe to him. “That’s awesome!” Neil laughs heartily, kissing his forehead. It seems as though Maddox’s word of the week is _awesome_. Neil stands, looking at George who seems as though he’s on the verge of fainting. “We good?” 

George swallows, nodding. “Come on, let me take your measurements.” 

Maddox bounds up on the platform eagerly, almost unable to stay still as George measures him. Neil’s happy to see him so excited, ignoring George’s silence and sullenness. 

When they’re all measured up and George is begrudgingly telling them to return in a week’s time to try on and make adjustments, they head back to the house. 

Kevin and Ash are playing Exy in the court when they get back, and Maddox joins them excitedly while Neil whips together some mac and cheese for their lunch. Andrew had been in his office at home for the entire morning, so he makes just a bit extra just in case Andrew decided to come downstairs during lunch.  

A sharp cry makes his heart jump out of his chest, and he drops the spoon in the pot, turning off the heat and racing to the backyard. Ash is on the ground, right outside the small Exy court, crying, and Maddox is crouching next to him, looking horrified and as Neil gets closer, he can hear Kevin’s saying, “Asher, get up, you’re a big boy. You can’t play Exy if you can’t stand some injuries.” 

Neil’s anger flares and he storms over, shoving Kevin away from hovering over Asher’s small body. Asher’s holding his leg, his knee covered with blood. 

“Neil, you shouldn’t baby him-,” Kevin starts, and Neil stands, glare turning icy. 

“Fuck off,” Neil snarls in a low voice. “Take a hike. Go fuck an Exy racquet. I don’t give a shit. Just leave.” 

Kevin glowers at him, and Neil brushes him off, turning his attention to Asher, who’s sniffling softly. Neil picks him up gently and Asher clings to him. Neil smiles down at Maddox, who looks worried, wringing his hands and frowning at Asher. 

“Madds, tell Andrew what happened, okay?” Neil says in a gentle voice. “I’m going to take care of Ash’s boo-boo.” Maddox nods fervently, turning and racing towards the house. “Don’t run!” Neil calls quickly after him, for fear that he’d have another injured child. 

Ash is whimpering softly in his ear, and Neil pats his back. “Shh, baby. I’m going to clean it up for you, okay?” 

Ash nods, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears as Neil carries him to the bathroom. He shuffles through the shelves, getting anti-bacterial spray and bandages.  

Ash sits on the closed toilet, hands squeezing together as he bites his lip, eyes filled with unshed tears. Neil crouches in front of him, gently cleaning the dirt and mud and blood from the wound, before looking up at him. “This is going to hurt, okay?” he whispers softly. “But it won’t last long, I promise.” Ash nods, taking a deep breath. 

Neil sprays the cut and Ash cries out, immediately looking ashamed when he does. Neil’s heart clenches, and he holds Asher’s hand, kissing his forehead softly. 

“Hey,” Neil murmurs, wishing he’d punched Kevin instead. “It’s okay to cry, Ash. Even the strongest boys cry sometimes, and that’s okay.” 

Ash looks at him with wide eyes and nods, the tears that he was holding back finally falling, and Neil bandages the cut as Ash sniffs, wiping away his tears. When the bandage is finally in place, Neil looks up and grins at Ash, tearing some toilet paper so he could wipe his face and blow his nose. 

“You were such a good boy,” he coos, pulling Ash in for a hug, patting his back. He stands, holding Ash close. “Never be afraid to cry, sweetheart. Not even if everyone makes fun of you for it. Cry until you let it all out.” 

Ash nods against his neck, and Neil continues hugging him, turning around to carry him to the living room. He stops short when he sees Andrew standing in the doorway, face unreadable. 

Neil’s heart thumps to a stop, fingers curling into Ash’s back as their eyes lock. Andrew’s gaze drops to the back of Ash’s head after a few heartbeats, leaving Neil breathless and feeling strangely stripped bare. 

Neil clears his throat. Ash’s cries have simmered down to soft sniffles, so Neil asks, “how does it feel, Ash?” 

“It hurts less,” Ash mumbles and Andrew steps forward, resting a hand on Ash’s back, prompting the young boy to turn around, smiling when he sees Andrew. 

“Is Neil taking good care of you, Asher?” Andrew asks softly, and Asher scrubs his face of dried tears, nodding. 

“He put a plaster on my cut,” Ash says proudly, wiggling to be let down, and Neil complies. He lets Ash stand so Andrew could crouch and inspect Neil’s work. “I was leaving the Exy court and I fell down.” 

“Ah, your first battle wound,” Andrew grins, and Neil stares in shock, feel something stab his heart. “Look how strong you are.” Andrew hugs him tightly, and Ash giggles. “Do you want some ice cream?” he asks, and Ash nods fervently. 

“I want too!” Maddox pipes up from the background as Andrew straightens. 

“Of course,” Andrew says agreeably. Neil clears his throat, trying to gather his thoughts. 

“If you need to go back, I can take care of them,” Neil proffers, and Andrew slides a hand in Ash’s hair, patting his head. 

“I can spare some time for them,” Andrew offers Neil one of his rare smiles, and Neil forgets how to breathe. “Join us for ice cream.” 

Neil nods speechlessly, following them to the kitchen. “Damn,” he sighs when he sees the pot on the stove and he remembered that he was attempting to cook. At least he had the sense to turn off the heat before rushing outside. He turns it back on, adding a bit of milk and mixing it as Andrew scoops out the ice cream. 

They move around the kitchen seamlessly, and the domesticity of it sends a pang through Neil. He hates himself for getting latched onto this, for falling for this family. He can’t help it, though, watching the two boys use the chairs to clamber onto the counter, Maddox helping Asher, sitting patiently. 

Andrew doesn’t tell them anything, so neither does Neil. It’s a shock when Andrew gets onto the counter as well, much more gracefully than either of them had managed. He slides the bowls of ice cream to them, taking the container of chocolate ice cream to himself. 

Neil finishes stirring the mac and cheese, adding a copious amount of cheddar, before turning off the heat to let it cool. Andrew’s filled a bowl with a small amount of ice cream for Neil as well, not too much since he knew that Neil wasn’t a big fan of sweets. 

“Come up,” Maddox gestures wildly at Neil, and Neil’s heart is exploding in his chest. He shimmies onto the counter, making himself comfortable and folding his legs. His knee is pressed against Andrew’s and his skin burns, butterflies exploding in his belly from the small contact. 

Andrew doesn’t move, doesn’t shift away from Neil’s skin pressing against his, and Neil tries to stop himself from freaking out internally. 

The boys are eating their ice cream messily, and Andrew’s taking large scoops of ice cream, eating leisurely, and if he’s getting brain freeze, he isn’t showing it outwardly.  

Neil scoops up small bits of ice cream, savouring in the sweet coldness. “So, is this family tradition?” he asks Andrew softly, referring to sitting on the counter and the ice cream. 

“Close enough,” Andrew shrugs. “Ice cream isn’t food so we don’t eat it at the table and we can’t eat it in the living room because Kevin’s there most of the time and he’ll yell at us.” 

Ash nods seriously at Neil, and Neil grins. “So we hide out here!” Maddox states grandiosely, and Neil raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Seems like an excellent plan to me,” he responds, wondering if he should tell Andrew what he’d told Kevin. He’s still unsure about the nature of Kevin and Andrew’s relationship, whether they were friends or more, but it doesn’t matter. Andrew needed to know what a dick Kevin was, preferably when the kids weren’t around. 

The kids finish their ice cream first, and Neil makes sure to check Ash’s bruise to ensure that it wasn’t swelling horribly. It wasn’t, so he puts his hands under Ash’s arms, and lifts him gently from the counter, placing him down on the floor without moving himself. Maddox jumps down easily, and they go to the living room where Neil could hear them squabbling over the remote. 

Neil doesn’t even have the heart to yell at them to stop, because he’s too aware of Andrew alone with him in the kitchen, their knees still brushing. “I may have told Kevin to fuck off,” Neil says lowly, placing his bowl on the counter. “He was telling Ash to man up. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have-” 

“No,” Andrew says immediately and Neil glances at him, eyes wide. Their faces are close, and it’s sending Neil’s heart haywire. At this rate, he was bound to get a stroke. “No, Kevin needs someone to put him in place more often than not. Don’t be afraid to stand up to him.” 

Neil looks at Andrew, speechless. His eyes are so gold, flecked with brown, and Neil can see the golden hair of his stubble from up close, and he’s suddenly drawn to Andrew’s full, pouty lips. Fuck. 

“I heard what you said,” Andrew’s voice is low, and Neil blinks, bringing himself back to reality. “To Asher. ‘Even the strongest boys cry sometimes’.” 

Neil flushes, dragging his gaze away and looking at his empty ice cream bowl because if he continues staring at Andrew’s lips, he’s going to start wondering if Andrew would taste cold and sweet. “When I was younger, my father used to laugh at me when I cried. When he smacked me with that iron and my skin peeled off, I was inconsolable, and he just had the biggest laugh at me and called me names. After that, I was afraid of crying or showing fear, because I thought it would make me less masculine. That’s bullshit, and a kid shouldn’t grow up like that.” 

Andrew’s silent and Neil’s heartbeat is roaring in his ears, accompanied by the faint sounds of the Spongebob theme song from the television and the kids singing along heartily. 

“I wish I had someone who told me that as a kid,” is all Andrew says, and Neil’s heart clenches. He’s unable to formulate a response as Andrew jumps lightly down from the counter and heads out of the kitchen back to his office. 

* * *

Neil’s lying awake in his bed that night, after calling Stuart and checking in. After that, he’d decided to sink himself into an existential crisis, wondering what he would do if Andrew decided to maybe sell the company to spend more time with the kids, or decided the kids needed a female influence. 

Neil can’t begin to imagine how that heartbreak would feel, waking up and not seeing the kids’ sleepy but smiling faces early in the morning, not being able to tuck them into bed at night, and sigh fondly when Maddox decided he needed yet another bedtime story. 

He rolls over, staring at the wall, wondering how people did this for a living. Maybe they weren’t stupid enough to fall for the children’s father, that’s how. 

“Neil?” Ash’s soft, sleepy voice comes from the doorway, and Neil sits up in his bed immediately, noticing the small boy peeking around the door, holding his pillow tightly. 

“Ash, sweetheart, are you okay?” Neil asks, concerned, as Ash shuffles into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Ash asks shyly, clutching his pillow to his chest, and Neil vows at that moment to buy him a teddy bear. “Daddy wasn’t in his room and – and I keep having nightmares.” 

“Of course,” Neil says immediately, moving the covers, and Ash clambers onto the bed, as gracefully as he could without bumping his injured knee. He curls into the space next to Neil, looking immeasurably lighter.  

Neil smooths the hair away from Asher’s forehead, covering him with the blanket as he settles down. “I’m here if you need me,” Neil whispers. “Do you want to hear a story?” 

Ash nods sleepily, still hugging his pillow as Neil launches into some made-up story about this lone rabbit who was taken in by a family of foxes who accepted him for who he was, no questions asked. They even stood by him and saved him when he was attacked by ravens and wolves.  

“I wanna be a fox,” Ash mumbles, half-asleep. Neil smiles, watching the small boy slowly drift into unconsciousness, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Harry Styles (aka the loml) in a pink suit :)](https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2018031/rs_634x1024-180131152812-634-Harry-Styles-Pink-Blazer.jpg?fit=inside%7C900:auto&output-quality=90)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil unexpectedly learns more than he anticipated about the Minyard family. Also, Gay Panic 2.0.

“Asher was in your bed last night,” is the first thing Andrew says to Neil when Neil decides to carry breakfast for him in his office the next morning. 

Andrew looks as if he didn’t sleep the night before. His hair is messy and there are dark smudges under his eyes. The office smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and there was an empty bottle of Hennessy on his desk. His desk and surroundings are a mess, paper everywhere, even a smashed glass. His sleeves are rolled up and every part of Neil throbs when he sees Andrew’s tattoos and strong arms.  

“Did you sleep last night?” Neil asks accusingly, setting a plate of eggs and crispy burnt bacon and a cup of coffee on Andrew’s desk, sighing heavily as he sets about cleaning up the mess, not even asking. He assumed it was a meeting gone bad, and Andrew took it out on his surroundings. Sometimes Neil was convinced he was the nanny of three children, not two. 

“ _Asher was in your bed last night_ ,” Andrew growls, and Neil looks up from where he’s shuffling the paper on the ground together, taken aback but not afraid. 

“Yes, I heard you the first time. He was in my bed because you weren’t in your room,” Neil states slowly, confused. 

“ _Why the fuck_ _was Asher in your bed last night_ ,” Andrew’s rage is simmering below his skin, and Neil can literally feel him trying to hold himself back. 

Then it all dawns on him when he remembers the threat Andrew had given him when he’d first gotten the job. He looks around, watching the mess around Andrew. Does this mean that Andrew had been up for the entire night, losing his shit because Asher was in Neil's bed? It made sense because Andrew wouldn't want to scare Asher, so he hid in his office and waited for Neil to appear. 

Neil takes a deep shaky breath, meeting Andrew's eyes seriously. “Andrew, I,” Neil frowns, swallowing thickly. “Andrew, I would _never_ do anything to hurt him.” 

Andrew’s shoulders relax a tiny bit, but he still bites out, “that’s what they all say.” 

Neil’s heart pounds to a stop. “Asher’s been-,” he starts out, horrified, and Andrew shakes his head immediately as he slouches in his seat, his shoulders relaxing as if he was just waiting for the confirmation from Neil. 

“Not the kids,” he says tiredly, and Neil puts the puzzle pieces together so fast and he wishes he could undo it. 

“Andrew,” Neil whispers hollowly, and Andrew glares at him, unmoving. If he understands what Andrew’s inadvertently saying, he also understands why Andrew was so threatening towards him in the beginning. That’s why Andrew had said,  _I’m not good with touch_. 

Neil shakes his head, clearing his mind. Sympathy isn’t why Andrew said it, so Neil wouldn’t give that to him, although it ached in every bone. 

“I love Asher as a son,” he says strongly, holding Andrew's gaze, showing him the honesty. “He was having nightmares, so I let him sleep next to me and I told him a story for him to fall asleep. Andrew, I would never,  _ever_  hurt him.” 

 _Or you_ , Neil wants to add, but he swallows it down as Andrew stares at Neil, reading his face. He nods, rubbing a hand over his face, looking absolutely exhausted. Neil calms his raging heart, taking a deep breath and looking at the mess around him. 

“Okay, that’s it,” he mutters, and Andrew blinks up at him. “You’re going to bed,  _now_.” 

Andrew frowns, making as if to protest, but Neil shakes his head firmly. “I’ll clean up this mess and air out the room before the kids come in this afternoon, but you’re heading to bed.” 

Andrew still wasn’t moving, so Neil narrows his eyes, going behind his chair and pushing it towards the door. 

“Oh fucking hell,” Andrew mutters, huffing lightly as he gets up, stumbling slightly. “Fuck,” he grabs the door frame to support him. 

“To bed,” Neil shoos him, not touching, but waving him out the door and making sure he got to his room without collapsing in the hallway. “Don’t fall asleep in those clothes!” he calls out just as he’s about to close the door behind Andrew. 

He freezes when Andrew strips off his shirt immediately, back muscles flexing, and then he’s unzipping his pants and they’re dropping to the floor and Neil’s breathless when he sees hard muscles and firm globes encased in black briefs- 

Yeah, he shuts the door a little too firmly, breathing heavily as he leans against it, eyes squeezing shut. Fuck. He clears his mind, trying not to think of Andrew in black briefs, heading back to clean up the mess in Andrew’s office, but nowhere near close to cleaning up the mess in his mind. 

* * *

Maddox goes crazy when Neil sneaks their suits in on the day of the dance, hiding them in his room where Andrew wouldn’t find it. He takes Maddox out for a haircut, and Maddox is barely able to stay still as the barber shaves down the sides of his head, styling it neatly. 

They slip back into the house, avoiding Ash and Nicky, who are watching television, going upstairs. Maddox is so excited, and almost screams when he sees his suit. 

“Shhh!” Neil laughs, ensuring that Maddox bathes and brushes his teeth, before helping him into the suit, tucking in his shirt. When Neil’s done, Maddox looks like a tiny millionaire. 

“You look gorgeous,” Neil gushes, sitting in front of Maddox after tying his shoe. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Maddox lights up, begging Neil for it immediately, and Neil laughs delightedly, grabbing the box from his room, giving it to Maddox upon his return. 

Maddox’s eyes go wide when he sees the shiny, blue bowtie, which has a sprinkling of pink glitter dusted on it. “I love it!” he cries, and Neil has to shush him before someone could hear. “Put it on, put it on!” he begs, and Neil grins, complying, hooking the bowtie onto Maddox’s shirt. 

Maddox prances to the mirror, oohing when he sees how it looks. “Go get dressed! We have to surprise Drew!” Maddox orders firmly, pointing in the direction of Neil’s room, and Neil snorts, telling Maddox not to leave his room before he escapes and gets dressed quickly.  

The suit fits him better than any other he’s ever had before, and he admires how well it fits his ass and thighs, as well as his upper body. The pink shirt is a shade darker than Maddox’s suit, and it complements his hair, and the navy blue makes his eyes look lighter. He puts on a plain dark blue tie to match his suit.  

When he’d taken Maddox out for a haircut, he’d gotten a trim himself. His own hair looks curlier and shinier, so he doesn’t do anything to it, swiping on some lip-gloss and grabbing his phone and wallet before going to Maddox’s room. 

“You took forever,” Maddox declares from where he was sitting on the bed and playing a game on his tablet. He tosses the tablet on the bed when Neil comes in. “Your suit is awesome,” Maddox breathes. “Can we go surprise Drew now?” 

Neil sighs heavily, before nodding. “Go find him. No running,” he warns as Maddox jumps off the bed. 

Maddox speed-walks outside, screeching Andrew’s name at the top of his lungs like a goddamn pterodactyl. Neil winces, following him down the stairs, through the house. 

Andrew appears through the basement door, where all of his gym equipment was stored. He’s sweaty and panting, wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt, and Neil swallows hard, unable to drag his eyes away from Andrew’s glistening, tattooed muscles. 

“Maddox,” Andrew blinks as Maddox runs up to him. “You’re wearing a pink suit.” 

“I am!” Maddox says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Do you like it? We wanted to surprise you!” 

Nicky appears in the doorway, to see what all the commotion is about. He gasps when he sees Maddox, grinning happily. “Harry, is that you?” he fawns over Maddox, who giggles, nodding emphatically. “You look so adorable, Maddy!” 

Andrew crouches, ruffling Maddox’s hair and gracing him with one of his rare smiles that always leaves Neil breathless. “I love your suit,” Andrew says, and Maddox  _beams_. “Did you choose it yourself?” 

“I did! And the mean guy said I couldn’t get a pink one and Neil yelled at him!” Maddox cries eagerly, and Neil groans. “And today, Neil gave me this bowtie!” 

Andrew looks up at Neil, and his gaze darkens as their eyes lock. Neil gets shivers everywhere, cock giving a pained pulse. Neil’s body buzzes alive as Andrew’s gaze slowly drags its way down Neil’s body, fully appreciative. Nicky clears his throat, and Neil struggles to free himself from Andrew’s heavy gaze. 

Andrew blinks, turning his attention back to the excited kid in front of him, and Neil releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I want you to enjoy yourself to the fullest,” Andrew’s telling Maddox while Neil is still trying to calm his nerves and racing heart. “When you come back, I want to hear everything that happened.” 

Maddox nods meaningfully, babbling happily to Andrew, and Neil had to look away because it  _hurts_  to look at Andrew, to look at his tattooed, muscular arms on display, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, eyes soft as he talks to Maddox in the gentlest voice. 

His heart can’t take it, so he turns, and Nicky’s smiling knowingly at him, but thankfully doesn’t make a comment. Neil escapes into the kitchen, fumbling in the fridge for a bottled water, placing it against his heated skin and trying to cool himself down. 

He’s leaning against the counter, cold bottle against his neck, eyes closed, taking slow, deep breaths. He jumps out of his skin when he hears Andrew’s voice. “You’re supposed to drink it.” 

Neil flushes when he looks at Andrew, who’s leaning against the counter opposite, arms folded, which makes his tattooed biceps bunch up. Neil tears his gaze away immediately, looking down at his bottle of water, opening it and taking a sip. 

“What time do you have to go to work?” Neil asks after closing the bottle. 

“I have a conference call from Tokyo,” Andrew doesn’t unfold his arms, and Neil’s dying. “They’re thirteen hours ahead, so I’ll head into the office around six o’clock. I should be back before you return.” 

Neil nods. “Cool,” he says, although he’s lightyears away from being cool. Fuck Andrew for being so stupidly attractive. He clears his throat casually, staring at the floor. “So, um, where’s Maddy?” 

“Bragging to Asher about how you love him more,” Andrew snorts, and Neil groans. 

“I have something for Ash too, but I was going to give it to him tonight,” Neil sighs heavily. He’d bought the cutest astronaut teddy bear for Ash because he knew that the young boy was obsessed with outer space at the moment and was the reason why Neil now knew the weirdest facts about space, like Mars’ sunsets were blue or it would take eight-hundred years to get to Pluto on a plane.  

He’d also bought the two of them plush Exy racquets, because he’d fallen in love with the cute toys and knew it would be weird if he bought it for himself. 

“What’s the occasion?” Andrew raises an eyebrow. 

“No occasion,” Neil manages a small laugh, although his heart is currently trying to beat its way out of him through his oesophagus. “Just wanted to treat them.” 

Andrew gives him a slight smile, which makes Neil’s heart freeze. He coughs lightly, trying to cover up his blush. “I need a favour,” Andrew says, his voice low. 

Neil nods immediately. “Yes. Anything. Anytime. Whatever you want.”  _Pathetic_. 

“Don’t introduce yourself as his nanny,” Andrew’s voice is a low tone. “I don’t need the idiotic parents thinking I hired you so I don’t have to spend time with them.” 

Which totally isn’t true. Andrew always tried to spend time with the boys, even when he was working at home. It’s that knowledge that makes Neil nod. “I understand.” He thinks for a bit. “I have a request in return.” 

Andrew narrows his eyes, but Neil gives him a shy grin. “Can I use your gym sometimes? I usually run early in the mornings, but now I don't.” 

Andrew huffs. “You didn’t need to ask,” he responds, and Neil exhales slowly, offering Andrew a tentative smile and thanking him. There’s a short silence, and then Andrew’s eyes drag over Neil’s outfit, raising Neil’s pores. “You look good.” 

Neil inhales sharply, and electricity sparks between them as Neil manages to choke out, “thank you”, before Asher is bounding into the kitchen, demanding to know why Neil didn’t love him as much as he loved Maddox.  

After that almost-disaster is quelled by kisses and hugs and promises of gifts to come, Neil manages to escape the house with Maddox, without another sight of Andrew after he escapes while Maddox and Asher attack Neil. 

Maddox absolutely enjoys the dance. He ignores any weird stare he gets, standing on Neil’s toes and letting Neil twirl him around in their little corner, before running off to play with his friends. 

Finally free, Neil steals snacks and a cup of punch from the minibar. It’s his first school dance ever, and he’s actually enjoying himself as well, keeping his eyes on Maddox as he jumps around excitedly with his friends. 

“Hi!” A female voice distracts him from chaperoning, and Neil turns, seeing three women standing there. The speaker has short, dark hair and was wearing a nice red dress. “You’re here with Maddox?” 

Neil nods warily, refilling his cup of punch. “I’m Andrew’s… friend.” 

“He couldn’t make it here himself?” A blonde woman from behind the original speaker sneers and Neil blinks, taken aback. 

“Well, uh. No,” Neil states, although he thought it was evident. “He had a meeting with a foreign client at his office tonight.” 

“Figures,” she scoffs, and Neil stares at her. 

“I’m sorry, do you have something to say?” he blinks, offended on Andrew’s behalf. 

“He doesn’t care,” she shrugs. “He didn’t care about Exy and he doesn’t care about those children. It’s obvious. Maddox and Ash should’ve been with parents who actually love them. He didn’t give a shit about being a Fox, no matter how much Kevin begged him. He’s a heartless monster.” 

Neil frowns, because one, never once did he ever think that the children weren’t Andrew’s, which is what she’s implying. They clearly  _looked_  like him, for fuck’s sake. And two, were they talking about the same Andrew? Their heartless monster was the kind father who clearly loved his children and made Neil forget how to breathe with just a smile? 

“Allison,” the quietest of the group reprimands, a short woman with almost-white hair.  

“No,” ‘Allison’ brushes her off. “No, Nicky’s parents should’ve won the court case and gotten the children.” 

Neil gets more confused by the second. 

“Those poor children, to go through so much, so young,” the short dark-haired woman laments. “And then to end up with someone who doesn’t give a shit about them.” 

“Do you know Andrew personally?” Neil raises an eyebrow, sarcasm lacing his tone. 

Allison snorts, saying, “well, we went to university together and were on the same Exy team. We’re well aware of how fucked up Andrew is.” 

Neil’s getting a headache and he’s lost sight of Maddox. “I asked if you know him _personally_ ,” Neil snarls. “You clearly know fuck-all about Andrew. I’m not going to stand here and sprout praises about how amazing he is, but I’m also not going to take bullshit about him. Andrew’s a great father, and he’s trying his hardest. You don’t know  _shit_  about him.” 

Short, dark-haired woman laughs lightly. “Seems like the monster finally scored himself a boyfriend.” 

“ _Dan_.” Another reprimand. 

“Renee,” Allison says exasperatedly. “Sweetie, if you can’t see that Andrew’s a shitty father and a shitty person in general, then you need to change your contacts.” 

“After what happened, Andrew’s doing the best he could,” Renee says softly. “He didn’t expect to have kids.” 

“That’s why he should’ve given them to Nicky’s parents!” Dan snaps, and Renee raises an eyebrow. 

“You know what happened with Luther and Maria,” Renee continues in her even tone. “You know he’d never trust them with kids after that.” 

Too many questions are forming in Neil’s mind and he wishes the punch was spiked. 

“I still don’t trust  _him_  with the kids,” Dan huffs and Neil’s had quite enough.  

“Do me a favour and fuck off,” he snaps, already tired, his excited buzz simmering away. “Especially if you’re going to stand there and talk shit about Andrew.” 

Dan and Allison shake their head in disdain but move along without another word. Neil sighs in relief, searching the crowd for Maddox until he sees his little blonde head, bouncing along with the group of boys, and his heart eases. 

“I apologise for Dan and my wife,” Renee’s saying and Neil looks at her. “They're still well-acquainted with the Andrew they knew in university. They've never seen him with the kids.” 

“It’s been years since they graduated,” is Neil’s response. “They need to understand that everyone is capable of change.” 

He’s dying to ask her more about the kids and Luther and Maria, but he doesn’t want to betray Andrew like that. He trusts that Andrew would tell him everything when the time is right. Renee nods in acquiescence but doesn’t say anything else. 

Neil’s heart is lightened when Maddox remembers he exists, dragging him back onto the dance floor and jumping around as Neil attempts to dance as well. 

Neil’s utterly exhausted by the time he manages to wrangle Maddox off the dance floor. Maddox is completely drained as well, curling up in the passenger seat and passing out, snoring lightly as they drive home. 

As soon as they’re back in the house, though, Maddox is wide awake and racing inside to tell Andrew all about his day. Andrew’s back from his meeting so he’s watching Property Brothers when Maddox storms inside, jumping on the couch and rattling on about the dance. 

Neil smiles fondly, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He goes upstairs, and drops his jacket in his room, noticing that Asher’s light is still on. Neil grabs Asher’s gifts, carrying it over to the room and entering. 

When Asher sees the large astronaut teddy bear, he squeals, grabbing it and squeezing it tightly, gushing about how much he loves it. Neil laughs at his excitement, and then there’s a pounding of footsteps as Maddox races up the stairs, not even slowing down when Andrew orders him not to run.  

Neil produces the two plush Exy racquets when Maddox appears. He’s bought a goalkeeper one for Maddox and a backliner one for Ash. The two boys gasp, grabbing it excitedly before giving Neil hugs, thanking Neil when Andrew prompts them to. 

Neil’s beaming, and Andrew’s crouching next to him, asking Ash to see his teddy bear. “What’re you going to name him?” Andrew asks softly, and Ash’s eyes widen as if he didn’t consider that possibility. “You have to give him a name, he’s going to protect you from your nightmares.” 

“Name it Aaron!” Maddox cries, and Neil frowns. He doesn’t say anything, backing away slowly. 

Andrew offers Maddox a small smile. “That’s a good name. How about something shorter? You can name him Rin…” 

Andrew’s voice gets softer and less distinctive as Neil tiptoes away, heading downstairs, mind reeling. 

Who the hell is Aaron? 

He heads to the kitchen, folding his sleeves to above his elbow, rummaging in Andrew’s hiding spot for whiskey, pouring himself half glass. 

He leans against the counter, letting his mind run rampant, deciding that there are a few options with respect to the kids. 

One, Andrew’s wife died, and Luther and Maria wanted custody of the children, but something had happened in the past that made Andrew refuse. 

Two, Andrew’s husband died, and maybe his name was Aaron. 

Three, Andrew had given the kids up for adoption, and their adopted father was Aaron. And then maybe Aaron died, and Andrew took the kids back. 

Neil sighs heavily, folding his arms and sipping the whiskey. He’d never been more aware at the moment of the lack of photos around the house, and the few that were there, were just of the kids. He chews on his lip, looking at his almost empty glass. The alcohol is warming his blood when Andrew comes into the kitchen, raising his eyebrows when he sees Neil. 

Neil flushes, placing his glass down when Andrew enters and smoothly hops up onto the counter, sitting opposite where Neil’s standing. 

“They’re asleep,” Andrew informs him lowly. “Ash is in love with his teddy bear. You’re good to them.” 

Neil tries to shrug casually, his throat burning with whiskey and too many emotions. He tries to calm his heart which always seems to go into maximum overdrive every time he’s around Andrew. 

“It doesn’t need to be a special occasion to treat them,” he states as Andrew pats the counter next to him. 

Neil wills himself not to freak out, grabbing another glass. He carries the bottle and glasses over, shimmying onto the counter next to Andrew, crossing his legs and putting the bottle between them. The proximity makes him feel light-headed, and Andrew smells  _so_  good, like cocoa butter and smoke. 

“How was the meeting?” Neil asks, pouring himself some more whiskey. 

Andrew huffs. “I spoke more Japanese in an hour than I did in my lifetime,” he mutters and Neil snorts. 

“Japanese isn’t that bad,” he says in the language, and Andrew raises his eyebrows interestedly, and Neil blushes. 

“You’re a man of many secrets,” Andrew says, glancing pointedly at Neil’s scarred forearms, before looking away to pour some whiskey for himself. Neil’s pores raise at the quick glance. “How was the dance?” At Neil’s groan, he huffs, adding, “who was it, Dan or Allison?” 

Neil looks at Andrew, who’s staring straight ahead, looking unbothered. He moves his gaze to the bottle between them before he could stare at Andrew’s side profile. “Both of them and Renee.” 

Andrew turns to look at Neil, frowning. “Renee was there?” 

“Yeah, she’s the only one who stuck up for you,” Neil tells him softly. “I just told them to fuck off, I couldn’t stand there and listen to them say how you’re a bad father.” 

“I don’t blame them,” Andrew shrugs uncaringly. “I don’t care to interact with them anymore. If there are school activities, Kevin and Nicky are the ones who carry the kids because I’m almost always in a meeting. If I knew I was going to be in this situation, I’d’ve let Nicky be the CEO.” 

“Nicky works with you,” Neil’s eyes widen, realising that he’d never given it much thought.  

“He’s the CMO,” Andrew drinks some whiskey. “When we were first starting, I was going to put him in the forefront and take the COO position.” So many acronyms made Neil’s head hurt. “But Erik was in Germany, and Nicky had to do too much travelling at the time.” 

“But they’re both here now,” Neil states. He’s seen Erik around a few times, and Nicky’s around more often than not. They lived near Andrew and were over often to help take care of the kids. 

“He moved when I got Maddox and Asher,” Andrew explains, placing his right foot on the counter, wrapping his arms around his leg. “And we gave Erik a job at Vixen. He had a good head on him, so he’s the CFO right now.” More acronyms, yay. “Why’d you become a hugger person or whatever?” 

Neil snorts. “Cuddle buddy,” he corrects, and Andrew rolls his eyes. Neil puts his glass down, not wanting to drink anymore. Andrew’s so close to him, it’s making his insides go crazy, and they’re just having a casual conversation, like,  _fuck_. 

“It wasn’t my original plan,” Neil confesses. “I wanted to be an Exy player, but… things don’t always work out the way you want them to. When my mom died, and I moved in with my uncle, he offered to give me a job because he owns multiple businesses across the world. I realised I loved kids so that’s why I’d originally worked with a Junior Exy class.”  

Neil sighs heavily. “And then one of his businesses got shot up by his rivals, so he moved base to South Carolina, and gave me a job at his Cuddle Buddy Agency. I wasn’t a big fan of the idea originally, but I’m glad how it turned out. Maddox and Asher are awesome kids.” 

“For now,” Andrew snorts, and Neil rolls his eyes, huffing. 

“Don’t say that,” he reprimands. “They have you as their father. If they grow up to be half as amazing as you are, they’re set for life.” He blushes brightly, and Andrew turns to look at him, eyes roaming Neil’s face, before scoffing lightly. 

“You don’t know me,” he mutters, and it  _burns_ , because Neil  _wants_  to. He wants to know everything about Andrew, the good and the bad. He wants to know what Andrew likes and what he hates. Wants to know what Andrew preferred in bed. How he kissed. How he sounded while Neil rode him and what he looked like when he came, still buried deep inside of Neil. Would he curse? Would he be silent, but still look completely wrecked? Neil wants to know everything about Andrew, but Andrew’s so far away from him, his fingertips are barely touching his surface. 

Neil doesn’t respond, because Andrew’s right. That doesn’t stop him from wondering, though. What would Andrew’s kisses taste like? What would Andrew sound like in the morning right after he awoke? What did Andrew’s bedhead look like?  

“I spent most of my first two years at Palmetto on drugs,” Andrew continues lowly, and Neil’s heart gives a pained thump as he looks at Andrew. “They were court-ordered antidepressants, but I was hooked on them. I wore armbands with knives in them-“ 

“Andrew,” Neil says exasperatedly. “If you’re going to try to convince me that you’re not awesome because of shit you did when you’re younger, it’s not going to work. All I care about is what you’re like  _now_. I see how much you care for the kids, how hard you work and still try to take care of them. So, fuck what Allison and Dan think, you’re amazing.” Neil’s voice is trembling with emotion. He might as well have gotten on his knees and professed his love for Andrew, so he snaps his mouth shut, chewing on his bottom lip and staring at the counter. 

“I didn’t want them,” Andrew’s voice is tight. “I never wanted kids, but I didn’t have a choice.” Neil swallows, looking at Andrew with wide eyes. “What does that make me? Still think I’m amazing?” 

Neil nods immediately. “You might not have wanted them, but you still love them will all your heart. You’d do anything for them. You’d die before you let anything happen to them, and you can’t convince me otherwise.” 

“I need a fucking cigarette,” Andrew breathes, and Neil snorts. 

“Cigarettes won’t save you from me,” he promises, grinning salaciously. “I’ll run around after you and say everything positive I can think of until you believe them yourself.” 

“I’m going to push you off the counter,” Andrew threatens, and Neil chuckles, feeling light-hearted by the ‘friendly’ banter. 

“Go ahead,” he pokes out his tongue at Andrew. “You can’t break me. I’m resilient.”  

“Seems like you are,” Andrew’s voice lowers, and the tension between them thickens. Neil gulps, eyes holding onto Andrew’s hazels. “I wonder what it would take to break you?” he says, voice deep, and Neil’s skin heats, his cock taking interest in the conversation. 

“I don’t usually tell anyone this,” Neil whispers, unconsciously wetting his bottom lip and Andrew tracks the movement, and Neil’s cock gives a pained throb. “But I have a weakness. I really, really, really have a thing for blonds.” 

Andrew’s gaze darkens and he turns to face Neil, folding his legs, and Neil’s heart races in his chest. His smartwatch gives a buzz to indicate that his resting heart rate had crossed 120BPM, and he has to take deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Truth for truth,” Andrew’s voice is as smooth as honey, and Neil has to pour himself some liquid courage. They’ve been giving truths freely, but apparently, now Andrew wanted to know something he thinks Neil wouldn’t give easily. 

“Yes,” Neil murmurs helplessly, before tossing back the shot of whiskey he’d poured, the alcohol burning through his veins. 

Only now, he lets himself fully appreciate what Andrew’s wearing, eyes roaming shamelessly over Andrew’s body. Andrew’s wearing a short-sleeved jersey that looks a size too small, his biceps straining against the sleeve, the black cotton stretched tightly over his hard chest. 

His tattoos are beautiful up close, and Neil wants to trail his tongue along it, to see every one and guess their meaning. And his fucking sweatpants are filled perfectly by his thick thighs and – 

Neil realises too late that he’s staring at Andrew’s prominent bulge, his throat dry, and he whips his gaze up quickly, face flushed red from the alcohol and embarrassment. 

Andrew’s looking at him amusedly, before his gaze turns intense and his voice lowers and he says, “will you tell me about your scars?” 

Neil looks down at his exposed arms. He’d considered getting treatment or using gels to get rid of the scarring, but he’d survived his father and he wasn’t ashamed of that. When Maddox or Asher asked, their little faces horrified, he’d given them an elaborate story about how he’d fallen off a bike and tumbled down a hill. 

He’d never talked about it when anyone else asked or begged but Andrew was different. Neil  _wanted_  to tell him, wanted to have long conversations and long walks and long naps with him. 

“My father tried to sell me off to Evermore when I was younger,” Neil starts softly, and Andrew frowns. 

“You know Kevin?” 

Neil shakes his head. “I was supposed to have my… interview, I guess, playing with him and Riko, so Kengo and Tetsuji would see my potential. Before it could happen, my mother grabbed me and ran with all of my father’s money. We ran for over ten years until they caught up to us. My father was in jail when his men killed my mother.” 

Neil wants to drink more whiskey, but he knows he’s had enough. 

“After she died, I was only seventeen with nowhere to go. I managed to hide for a year, but by then my father had gotten out of jail and one of his henchwomen, Lola, got to me.” 

Neil looks at the long lines, and round, rough scars, his voice softening. “She sliced my arms and burnt me with a cigarette lighter. She threatened to slice my face as well but I’d given up resisting her, and she got bored, so she carried me to my father for him to kill me.” 

Neil shrugs, running his finger around the rim of one of the empty glasses between them. “My uncle Stuart caught them before my father could do anything, and killed them. That’s the story of my scars.” 

“Well, that’s certainly more interesting than the one Asher told me,” Andrew offers Neil a light smile. “I wondered how rolling down a hill only damaged your hands, but he was insistent.” 

Neil chuckles quietly. “Ah, well next time I’ll let them know that my father’s evil sidekick kidnapped me and stabbed and burned me a few times,” he smirks at Andrew, showing him that he’s kidding. 

Andrew snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “Your turn.” 

Neil clears his throat. There are so many things he could ask Andrew, but he settles for the simplest one. “What was your first tattoo?” 

A flicker of surprise crosses Andrew’s face so quickly that Neil almost thinks he imagines it. 

“I’ve never shown anyone,” Andrew murmurs before he’s uncrossing his legs and getting to his knees, kneeling straight. He reaches to the back of his neck, yanking off his jersey. 

Neil can’t  _breathe_. 

To make things worse, Andrew’s hooking his right thumb in the already low band of his sweatpants, pushing it down further, and Neil can see every strand of dark golden hair in his happy trail, and count the veins that are under Andrew’s tight skin. 

He forces himself to focus on where Andrew’s showing him, and he gasps softly when he sees the small geometric fox tattoo, right below his hipbone. 

He’s reaching out without thinking, fingers pausing just mere centimetres from Andrew’s skin, before looking up for permission. Andrew’s eyes are half-lidded and his voice is rough when he says, “yes”. 

Andrew’s skin feels like fire when Neil’s fingers press against his tattoo, following the lines of the shape, feeling the smooth skin over the hard muscle. 

Neil  _wants_. He wants to put his lips on that tattoo so badly that it’s paining him to stay still, but he doesn’t, just lets his fingers trace the tattoo, over and over. 

“Every time they say you don’t care, I’ll have to fight them,” Neil whispers, voice fogged with lust. “You miss Exy, don’t you?” 

Andrew doesn’t answer. 

When Neil looks up, Andrew’s gaze is so heated that Neil freezes, pores raising. Andrew opens his mouth, and Neil’s eyes slide to his lips, wanting and wanting and  _wanting_. How easy would it be, just to dip his fingers lower? 

Andrew pauses, then sits back on his heels, pulling his body away from Neil’s exploring fingers, leaving Neil’s hand hanging mid-air. 

“You should get some rest,” Andrew mutters, before sliding off the counter and escaping so quickly, Neil doesn’t have time to process it. 

It feels like his heart is aching, ripped in two, because he’s given everything. He’s shown Andrew more than once that he’s interested, and here he is, alone in the kitchen. 

He takes a deep, shuddering gasp, fighting the urge to cry as he gets off the counter and puts the whiskey back in its hiding spot before he gives in to the urge to finish the bottle.  

The rejection feels horrible, worse than any of Lola’s knives or burns. Because Andrew  _matters_. 

Neil somehow manages to drag himself up the stairs and to his room, casting a forlorn glance in the direction of Andrew’s room. Fuck Andrew for doing this to him, but Neil couldn’t hold it against him if he wasn’t interested. 

Neil hides under his blankets, trying not to cry, trying to hold all of his emotions in, to bottle them up, but eventually, they start to overflow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna let y'all know that slow burn is a pain in the ass to write because I JUST WANT THEM TO MAKE OUT. :|


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's a badass who likes to hide from his problems.

Neil tries to hide his sadness from the kids, but Asher sees right through him. Before Asher leaves with Nicky for school, he gives Neil the tightest hug ever, whispering  _don’t be sad_  in his ear. 

Neil almost breaks down but manages not to. At least he now he knew definitively that Andrew didn’t like him, and he had to take that revelation like a man. 

Thankfully, Andrew has to visit Washington for a few days, so in the true spirit of ‘taking it like a man’, Neil avoids Andrew that morning after the kids leave, hiding in his room until the purr of the Maserati fades away. 

He spends the day alone in the house, slouching on the couch as he watches television while eating Trail Mix. He’s startled when the phone rings, picking it up without glancing at it, thinking that it was maybe Stuart calling to check up on him. 

“Yeah?” he answers, engrossed in the Spongebob episode, trying to figure out how they could light a fire under the sea. 

“ _Neil_.” 

Neil’s pores raise, his eyes widening as his heart slams to a stop. He immediately scrambles to mute the television, all his attention turning to the person on the phone. 

“Andrew,” Neil breathes, appetite suddenly disappearing. He glances down at the pack of Trail Mix in his hand, wrinkling his nose and placing it aside. 

“ _The school called_ ,” Andrew cuts straight to the point. “ _They wanted me to pick up Maddox. I told them I’d send you_.” 

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, mind racing. He suddenly feels very sick. “Is he okay?” 

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Andrew’s voice sounds strained. “ _I couldn’t talk to them for long. Let me know what’s going on_.” 

“I will,” Neil promises, before hanging up, forgetting all awkwardness that was supposedly between him and Andrew. He tries not to panic, unsure of what was happening with Maddox. 

Maddox was coughing slightly early that morning, so maybe he was sick? Neil had asked him, but he’d just said he was thirsty. Neil decides to call the school to find out, so he’ll know if he should carry medicine. 

He dials the number, holding the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he rushes around to get a bag together for Maddox, just in case. When they answer, he asks them about Maddox, his voice a bit breathless. 

"I'd just like to know if he's sick, so I can walk with anything he needs," Neil explains, and the principal's assistant pauses just for a second before answering.  

" _He got attacked by another boy in school_ ," she responds, and everything screeches to a stop. Neil’s veins broil with hot anger, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“Who attacked him?” Neil’s voice lowers into a deadly tone, and the assistant hesitates. “I need to inform his father,” Neil lies and the assistant sighs heavily before giving him the name of the student. 

Neil grits his teeth, hanging up the phone. He sends out a text before storming out the house, driving to the school. When he gets to the school, he’s sufficiently seething mad, ready to murder the little asshole who dared touch Maddox. 

His phone vibrates, and he checks it quickly, reading the message. He’s satisfied as he heads into the office, taking a deep breath so he doesn’t look like he’s ready to shoot the child and his father. 

When he enters the principal’s office after being directed by the assistant, there’s a guy sitting in one of the two seats in front of the principal’s desk. Neil takes slides cautiously into the seat next to him, practically vibrating with anger. The principal’s sitting behind the desk, wearing a gentle expression that Neil wants to punch off. 

“Mr Hatford?” Neil nods in acquiescence and the principal smiles. “Mr Minyard informed us that you are one of Maddox’s guardians, so you will be able to represent him fully in this matter. At this school, we try our hardest to combat the rising problem that is bullying. Today, Maddox was punched by Mr Gordon’s son on the playground. Please, be assured that this will result in a strike on his son’s record and Mr Gordon’s son will receive the appropriate punishment. This matter will be dealt with very sternly.” 

Neil thinks he sounds like a politician. The kind that smiles, then steals all of your money. 

“Where’s Maddox?” he barely manages the pleasant smile that graces his face. “I’d like to see him before I update Mr Minyard.” 

The principal nods, rising from his chair. “He’s in the nurse’s office. I’ll see if the nurse is finished treating him.” 

When he leaves, ‘Mr Gordon’ snorts. “Between you an’ me, that kid is a little bitch.” 

Neil blinks, turning slowly to face the asshole. “Excuse me?” 

The asshole laughs, unconcerned with Neil’s simmering rage. “He’s a pussy. He came to the parent-child event with a pink suit. Fucking fa-“ 

“I dare you to finish that sentence,” Neil states lowly, suddenly glad that he’d texted Stuart. 

The jackass snorts, looking over at him disdainfully. “Or what? You’re probably a pussy just like him an’ his father.” 

Neil laughs, relaxing in his chair and putting one foot on the other. “You aren’t shit.” 

The guy stares at him appraisingly, before chuckling. “You’re Andrew’s little bitch, aren’t you?” 

Neil smiles dangerously, cocking his head as he keeps his eyes on him, unwavering. His gaze darts away and Neil’s mouth curves wider. “Seth Gordon,” he states lowly, voice smooth. A small frown tugs at Seth’s eyebrows, battling the arrogant expression he was wearing previously. “You were a striker for Palmetto, weren’t you? You sucked balls, though.” 

Seth’s face turns red, anger flaring. “Listen, you fucking piece of shit-“ 

“No,” Neil drops his leg, his shoe squeaking against the tile. He speaks slowly, deliberately as he continues. “ _You_  listen. I know all about you, Seth. You OD’ed in university, that’s why Allison finally dumped your pathetic ass. Your wife doesn’t even know about that because you paid to cover it up. You like to pretend your life’s okay when you’re just trying to make up for being a gigantic asshole.” 

Seth’s jaw clenches, fists curling tightly as Neil continues casually. “You think money’s going to solve everything, don’t you? You sent your mother off to a home in Connecticut. I wonder why? I mean, you have to hide that money from your wife every… single… day.” 

Seth’s eyes are wide, and he opens his mouth to respond, but Neil ignores him. “Maybe you just don’t want your wife and adorable little son to see what your father did to her.”That gets the most visceral reaction out of Seth and Neil grins. “Yes, I know about your father. Listen sweetie, because I’m not repeating myself.” Neil stands and walks over to Seth, towering over him. He bends, putting his lips close to Seth’s ear, appreciating the way Seth stiffens. 

“I have the power to get your father out of jail,” he whispers. “You know who he’s going to come looking for first? The person who tattled on him.  _You_. But I don’t think he’ll take his anger out on you. Maybe he’ll start with your wife. Or maybe, sweet little Brian will get the first blow. How far do you think he’ll go with Brian? Do you think he’ll  _start_  with the acid this time?” 

Seth inhales sharply, wrenching backwards to his feet, the chair crashing to the ground. “You fucker,” he seethes, trembling with anger and fear. “You- you’re lying.” 

Neil regards him emotionlessly. “Try me,” he says simply, and Seth gulps. “If your son touches Maddox or any child because of your fucked-up parenting, I will  _fuck you up_ ,” he snarls, sending a silent thank-you to Stuart for being able to get him that info. Seth’s nostrils flare. “Don’t test me.” 

The door swings open, and Neil swivels, smiling pleasantly at the principal, the smile coming much easier this time. Maddox is hiding behind the man, looking ashamed. Neil’s face changes immediately when he sees the bruise under Maddox’s left eye. He sends a dark, piercing glare at Seth, who shrinks back.  

Neil drops to his knees in front of Maddox, who looks absolutely crestfallen, wringing his hands. Neil’s heart goes out to him. “Hey, sweetie,” Neil whispers softly, reaching out his arms to him. He catches Maddox’s hand and pulls him gently, frowning when Maddox resists. 

“Maddy,” Neil murmurs, but Maddox refuses to meet his eyes. Neil looks up at the principal swallowing hard. “Can I take him home?” 

The principal nods, glancing down at Maddox. “Sure. Mr Gordon’s son will receive a suspension. We will ensure that something like this doesn’t happen ever again.” 

Neil nods distractedly, focus directed to Maddox. He thanks the principal, ignoring Seth as he walks with Maddox outside. Maddox is silent all the way home, which is weird. Neil doesn’t ask him any questions, letting the soft radio music fill the silence. 

When they’re at the house, Neil parks the car but doesn’t move to get out. He clears his throat, voice softening. “What’s wrong, Maddy?” 

Maddox sniffs, but Neil doesn’t look at him, not wanting to make him feel like he’s being interrogated. 

“Madds, you know I’m not mad at you, right? Andrew wouldn’t be either. Brian was wrong for hitting you and I’m so proud of you for not retaliating.” 

 _At least not when you can’t defend yourself_ , Neil doesn’t add. He’ll talk to Andrew about getting Maddox in either a karate club or the judo club with Ash. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” Maddox’s tiny voice whispers. “But it’s my fault. If I hadn’t worn the suit – the guy in the shop said that pink was for girls-“  

“No,” Neil says vehemently, glaring at the windshield as if he could break it with force of his glare. “ _No_ , this is not your fault, Maddox. Brian is an asshole.” He glances at Maddox to see him staring at Neil with wide eyes. “I don’t ever want you to be ashamed of who you are, Maddox. Don’t let your life be defined by other people. The only person you have to please is  _you._ ”  

Maddox is gazing at him and Neil’s glad to see that his eyes aren’t shimmering with tears anymore. 

“Come here,” Neil says softly, pushing the seat back, and Maddox climbs onto his lap. Neil holds him tightly. “We need to call your father to let him know what’s happening. He was so worried about you, Maddy.” 

Maddox chews on his lip. “He won’t be mad?” 

Neil shakes his head. “Trust me,” he promises the little boy on his lap. “He’ll never be mad at you for being yourself.” 

Maddox nods as Neil takes out his phone, dialling Andrew’s number and putting it on speakerphone. The phone rings thrice before Andrew answers with a low, “Neil.” 

Neil nudges Maddox, who clears his throat, little hands clasped together tightly. “Hi, Dad.” 

 _Oh fuck_. Neil’s heart squeezes. This is the first time Maddox has called Andrew  _Dad_ , and it’s because he’s scared. 

Andrew obviously realises Maddox’s apprehension, because he answers, “hi, Madds.” 

Andrew  _never_  called the children by their nicknames. Neil wants to cry. “How are you?” Andrew asks carefully, and Neil rubs Maddox’s back reassuringly. 

“Brian hit me,” Maddox glances at Neil and Neil nods encouragingly. “For wearing a pink suit to the dance.” 

Andrew swears lowly. “Maddox, are you okay?” 

“My eye hurts,” Maddox states humbly. “But Nurse Hayley iced it for me.” 

“What happened after he punched you?” 

Maddox frowns slightly. “Before the teacher came, I told him he was a big ball of stupid just like his father, and he was going to punch me again.” Neil lets out a startled laugh. Maddox glances up at him innocently. “Drew always says that about him.” 

Andrew clears his throat. “Maddox, I’m not mad at you,” he promises softly. “It’s not your fault that Seth doesn’t know how to raise a child.” 

Maddox begins speaking earnestly, “but if I hadn’t worn the suit-“ 

“Maddox,” Andrew’s voice lowers, shutting Maddox up effectively. “Don’t blame yourself for his stupidity. It is not your fault, okay? You know better than that. What do I always tell you?”  

“Those who matter don’t mind, and those who mind don’t matter,” Maddox recites dutifully, cheeks bunching up when Andrew praises him.   

“I want to Skype with you and your brother tonight,” Andrew says after reassuring Maddox some more. Maddox immediately starts vibrating in Neil’s lap, already excited. “Make sure you behave and listen to Neil when he takes care of you,” Andrew warns and something hot flutters in Neil’s belly.  

Maddox gives him earnest promises until Andrew has to go, leaving the eight-year-old with a guarantee that he’ll be home in less than two days, and  _yes,_  he’ll buy gifts for him and his brother. 

When Andrew finally hangs up, Neil carries Maddox inside, checking his wounds to ensure they aren’t worsening, before letting the exhausted boy go to bed. 

He stays by Maddox’s side, stroking his hair and softly reading Maddox’s favourite story as the little boy drifts to sleep. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Maddox whispers as he falls asleep and Neil inhales sharply, heart giving a pained pulse, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Maddox’s forehead. 

* * *

Neil gets Nicky to stay in the house with Maddox as he goes to school to pick up Asher, mind still reeling from Maddox sleepily call him  _Dad_. 

He sighs, knowing that he’s in too deep and can’t get himself out any time soon, even if he wanted to. If Andrew decided that he hated Neil’s advances and wanted to kick him out, Neil would be utterly destroyed and heartbroken. 

He decides to wait for Asher in the school, going towards the gymnasium where the judo classes were held. When he reaches the door, there’s another person sitting at the entrance, glancing up as Neil nears them. 

“Hey,” the guy introduces himself. He’s tall and dark and handsome, and when he stands, he practically towers over Neil. “I’m Matt Boyd.” 

“Neil Hatford,” Neil introduces himself, giving him a smile and shaking his hand. “Are the kids done yet?” 

Matt shakes his head, peering in the small window by the door. “I think they’ll be over in a few minutes. Who’re you here for?” 

“Asher,” Neil tells him, peeking in the window as Matt straightens. Asher is in the front of the group, looking fierce as hell. Neil grins, pulling away and glancing up at Matt. 

“Wait,” Matt frowns. “You’re the one who threatened Seth?” 

Neil blinks, stepping back. “Uh. How do you know about that?” 

Surprisingly, Matt laughs, shaking his head and sitting. “Seth called me to curse me out and ask me why I told Andrew about his father. I was the only one he’d told that his father was abusive and in prison,” Matt sighs. “I don’t know why he’d think I would tell Andrew. I didn’t even tell my wife. Dan wouldn’t mind me keeping that secret from her, though.” 

Dan? Neil's brow furrows as he makes connections. "Wait, Dan's your wife?"  

Matt nods, glancing up at Neil. “Oh, yeah, she told me that she met you at the dance. I guess she didn’t make much of a first impression, huh?” At Neil’s grimace, he chuckles lightly. “That’s how she is. She’s very obstinate in her views, but I don’t agree with what she says about Andrew. I think he's doing a pretty good job, especially considering how he was in Palmetto."  

"You were a Fox?" Neil asks, sitting next to Matt.   

"Ha, yeah I was. Backliner extraordinaire. Kevin used to kick my ass. Still does, anyway." He continues when he sees Neil's raised eyebrow. "I ended up on the same team with Jean and Kevin. I love off-season, it's the only time I could regularly pick my son up from school."  

Neil nods slowly, digesting the information. "So, you don't think Andrew's a piece of shit or whatever?"  

Matt snorts. "I didn't say that," he says good-naturedly. "He's a huge piece of shit, but I think he's the best decision for the kids. And I think the kids were the best decision for him." Matt shrugs, before glancing at Neil. "And where do you fall in the picture? Are you dating him or something?"  

Neil flushes brightly, glancing down because it stings, just a little bit, after Andrew's blatant rejection. "Uh. Just a friend. Unfortunately." His eyes widen when he says the last word out loud, cheeks burning brighter. "Oh fuck." He covers his mouth as Matt bursts out laughing.  

"Oh man," Matt laughs, smiling widely at Neil. "You know what? I'm rooting for you."  

Neil cocks his head, a small smile playing across his face. "Um. Thanks. I guess?" 

“So, you’re just helping out with the kids?” 

Neil nods, chewing on his lower lip, face still heated with embarrassment. “Yeah, I love them, so I don’t mind.” 

“I feel you,” Matt nods. “They’re adorable. I’ve played Exy a few times with my son, Dave.” 

“Hey, you should come over sometime,” Neil lights up, already plotting. “We’ll get Kevin and Nicky to join us and we could have a little game. Maybe Andrew will join too.” 

Matt grins widely. “That’s a great idea! Let me know when, and I’ll tell you if I’m available.” 

They exchange numbers and just as Neil’s saving Matt’s number, the door swings open and children pour out of the gymnasium. Asher comes out, chatting animatedly with a kid slightly taller than him and who looks like a replica of Matt. Neil assumes it’s Dave. 

“Neil!” Asher’s face lights up when he sees him, running over to grin up at Neil. He glances over at Matt, still smiling widely. “Hi, Uncle Matt!” 

"Hey, buddy," Matt grins at Asher while slinging an arm around his son. "How was practice?"  

"It was awesome," Asher states firmly. "Tell 'im, Dave."  

Dave nods sombrely. “It was awesome,” he tells Matt. “Asher helped me with some of the moves today and Sensei said I’m improving.”  

“I’m proud of you,” Matt grins at his son, ruffling his hair. “Did you tell Asher thanks?”  

Dave nods, beaming at Asher. Matt glances up at Neil. “Hey, this is Neil,” he tells Dave, who smiles at Neil, saying hi. “He invited us over to play Exy.” 

Dave lights up immediately, and Neil snorts. So many little Exy obsessives. “It’ll be fun,” Neil promises the two little boys who are practically vibrating. “We’ll do teams of kids and adults.” 

“Invite Liv!” Asher prods, and Neil frowns because he has no idea who that is.   

“It’s Alli and Renee’s daughter,” Matt explains laughingly. “She loves to play Exy as well.”  

Neil nods cautiously, and Matt snorts at the apprehensiveness in his expression. “Don’t worry, she usually comes with Renee. Alli stays as far away from Andrew as possible.”  

Neil sighs in relief. “Okay, well, I’ll just confirm with Andrew, and I’ll let you know!”  

“He’ll say yes,” Asher promises solemnly. “He can’t say no to me.”  

Neil snorts as Matt bursts out laughing. “Better watch out,” he warns Neil who shakes his head in amusement.   

“Come on, kiddo,” Neil presses a kiss to Asher’s forehead. “Maddox is already home. Andrew says he wants to Skype you two tonight, and I’m not letting that happen until your homework is done.”  

Something squeezes in Neil’s chest when Asher squeals. “Then let’s go!” He commands, yanking uselessly at Neil’s hand. Neil laughs lightly, and Matt looks amused, before Neil’s letting himself get dragged along by Asher to the car. 

* * *

“Hi, Drew!” Maddox’s little voice is followed by Asher saying, “Hi, Daddy!”  

Neil smiles from where he’s sitting, scrolling through his iPad, opposite from where the kids are sitting, and safely away from the webcam.   

Asher had been devastated when he’d found out what happened with Maddox, and Neil was heartened to see how well he treated his brother. It was nice to see how well they got along, with almost no fighting.   

Andrew’s voice is soft and firm as he talks to the boys, asking them about their day, and checking in with Asher about his judo class and ensuring that they had finished their homework. 

They both tell him a strong  _yes_  as they continue chattering with Andrew, which is all well and good until Asher says excitedly - “Neil invited Dave and Liv and Uncle Matt to play Exy! We’re going to play in teams!”  

Neil’s eyes widen exponentially. He still wasn’t sure if Andrew was talking to him or mad at him after what happened, and he had been planning to break the news to Andrew gently.   

“Oh, did he?” Andrew’s smooth voice says, and Neil’s throat tightens.   

“And he said you could play, and Uncle Nicky and Kevin and I wanna invite Uncle Jean and Uncle Jer and it’ll be  _awesome_ ,” Asher breathes, Maddox grinning beside him. 

Neil frowns, wondering if he was referring to Jeremy Knox, an excellent Exy player who’d gotten injured last year and had decided not to return to the game, much to everyone’s chagrin. Neil hadn’t followed up with Jeremy’s life after that, but he didn’t doubt that was who Asher was talking about.  

“It does sound awesome,” Andrew states and Neil winces at the blandness of his voice. “Is Neil there?”  

Neil winces, shaking his head desperately at the kids. Maddox frowns before looking back at Andrew. “He said he’s not here,” Maddox says obediently and Neil groans as Andrew chuckles lightly. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” Andrew asks in amusement, and Neil groans gratefully. 

The kids pout and beg to talk to him some more, but in the end, Andrew wins. “Don’t hang up yet,” he tells them as they say goodbye. “I want to talk to Neil after he puts you to bed.” 

Neil freezes, heart squeezing painfully. “It’ll take a while,” he tries to save himself, but Andrew doesn’t bite. 

“I can wait,” he says casually. “Take all the time you need.” 

Neil sighs heavily before ushering the kids out of their playroom and up the stairs, letting Maddox play on his tablet while he puts Asher to sleep. After both kids are passed out, Neil tentatively goes back to the playroom.  

The laptop is still there, and when he goes around the table, on the screen he sees Andrew typing on a separate laptop. Neil takes a second to appreciate how good he looks, especially through the excellent video feed. There’s a day’s worth of scruff lining his jaw and he’s wearing a black jersey that fits him just right. 

Not wanting to stare too long, Neil drops in the seat, clasping both of his hands between his thighs as he says, tentatively, “hi.” 

Andrew glances up, casually closing the laptop in front of him and sliding it to the side, focusing solely on Neil. “What happened with Seth and his asshole kid?” 

Neil sighs. Straight to the point, then. “Long version or short version?”  

Andrew’s stare is unamused. “Entertain me,” is his response.   

“I called the school before I left home because Maddox was coughing this morning. I wanted to know if he was sick and if I should carry meds,” Neil starts, staring at the green light near the webcam because he can’t look at Andrew’s gorgeous face. 

“They said that Maddox was punched by someone. I asked them for the name of the student, so I could tell you.” 

“You lied.” Andrew doesn’t sound surprised. Neil shrugs uncaringly.   

“Someone punched Maddox and I needed to know who.” He clears his throat. “When they gave me the name, I texted my uncle and asked him to find the dirtiest secrets.” Neil sighs, glancing down at the lit keyboard. He leans back in his chair. “Found out that Seth’s mother was in a home in Connecticut. Payments were all in cash and taken out from a private account, which meant he had to be hiding from his wife. He also paid to bury the fact that he OD’ed in university.” 

“I thought his mother was dead,” Andrew intones and Neil nods.   

“He’s stupid. I guess he didn’t think anyone would be looking for her so he used her maiden name. Also found out that his father was in jail for abusing, disfiguring and almost killing his mother, so I threatened to get my ‘men’ to set his father free.” 

Andrew raises his eyebrows. “Can you even do that?” 

Neil frowns, cocking his head. “Maybe. I don’t know. They got my father out early, I don’t see why not. But he was appropriately scared, so I think it worked.”  

“He’s a little bitch,” Andrew states. “But he’s one who hides his secrets well. I didn’t even find out about his mother after doing research. Knew about his father, though, but didn’t know what he was in there for. Good job, Neil.”  

Neil blushes, preening. He looks down, wondering why his heart was racing. “Andrew,” he starts, not sure what he’s going to say, but Andrew just exhales slowly, leaning back in his chair.   

“Thank you, Neil,” he says lowly. “For standing up for Maddox. And for putting together the Exy game. The kids will appreciate it.”  

“Uh,” Neil’s eyes widen. “You’re not mad?”  

Andrew cocks his head. “Why would I be mad?” Neil doesn’t have an answer. “Just make sure that you set it on a day that I’m free,” he says. “I’d love to be there.”  

Neil swallows hard. “Okay,” he says pathetically, and Andrew nods.   

“I’m going to bed now,” he tells Nell, who nods wordlessly. “Goodnight, Neil.”  

“Goodnight,” Neil squeaks, and he catches just a glimpse of Andrew’s smile before the call is ended and the screen goes blank.   

Neil buries his head in his arms and  _screams._  

* * *

On the day Andrew’s supposed to come back from Washington, Neil avoids him like the plague. He hears when the door slams open, sneaking down to the kitchen when he’s sure Andrew’s in his office.  

He’d gotten into the habit of carrying breakfast for Andrew if he was in his office, but this time he doesn’t check, just eats and heads upstairs to bathe and change to go to the basement gym. 

He works up a sweat in no time, stripping off his jersey and letting the air conditioning cool his skin. Andrew, thankfully, has a wide variety of gym equipment and Neil’s currently working his ass off on the rowing machine, relishing in the pulling of his muscles when Andrew appears at the base of the steps. 

Neil doesn’t notice him at first, focusing on pushing himself to the limit, but when he glances up, there Andrew is. Neil’s heart sets off in his chest, and he inhales heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

He considers standing and walking off, letting Andrew be alone, but he’s taking it like a man. He gives Andrew a tight nod, trying not the check him out because as always, he looks  _so_  good. 

Andrew’s eyes are penetrating and Neil’s hyperaware of his own shirtlessness, all his scars on display. But it doesn’t matter, because Andrew knows his story. It doesn’t stop Andrew’s eyes from roaming, and Neil’s throat dries. He knows he’s toned, but not near as cut as Andrew is. 

Andrew drags his eyes up from Neil’s exposed body, and the intensity of his eyes raise every pore on Neil’s body. Neil can’t look away, no matter how much he tries or how much he wants to be mad at Andrew. 

Andrew starts walking toward him and Neil’s breathing gets heavier. He’d been wrong when he said his weakness was blonds. No, the truth was, his weakness is  _Andrew_.   

Which is why, when Andrew passes him and says, “spot me”, Neil can’t help but slide off the rowing machine and follow him. 

Neil flushes when Andrew strips off his jersey, his cock twitching in interest. He looks away from Andrew’s hard body, eyes roaming around the room as Andrew dusts his hands lightly with chalk. 

“Kevin usually spots me,” Andrew says casually as if he and Neil hadn’t shared so many things between each other just a few nights before, which consequently resulted in him running away. “He’s busy today.”   

Neil doesn’t know whether to thank Kevin or to kill him, because when Andrew loads up the bar with two-hundred pounds and lays back on the bench, all his muscles and tattoos on display, his shorts doing an absolutely terrible job of hiding his (huge) bulge, Neil almost  _faints_.   

His cock is half hard, because Andrew’s all laid out for him, and he’s just imagining Andrew sweaty and panting and gasping and –   

“Neil,” Andrew sounds mildly irritated, and Neil blushes. “Focus.”   

Neil nods, swallowing. Andrew finishes his set, drinking some water from the bottle he brought in, asking Neil to add fifty pounds on either side. Neil does so, and then Andrew’s at it again, and Neil really has to focus because Andrew’s  _grunting_  and  _cursing_ , and it’s going straight to his cock.   

Neil takes a deep breath as Andrew finishes his last set, grabbing the bar and helping Andrew. Andrew’s sweaty from the sets he’s done, and Neil’s sweaty too, although for a completely different reason.   

Neil wants to  _cry_ , because he doesn’t think he can do this. He’s so attracted to Andrew, and Andrew could clearly care less about him.    

“Thank you,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil’s breath hitches, and he has to know.   

“Truth for truth,” he gasps out, and Andrew blinks slowly, sitting up, taking a long gulp of water. Neil sits on the seat of the leg curl machine opposite Andrew, waiting for his answer.   

“Yes, but only one,” Andrew says lowly, placing his bottle of water on the ground, and meeting Neil’s eyes. Neil gets chills from his dark eyes, but he doesn’t let that stop him.   

“Why did you run away when we were talking in the kitchen?” Neil whispers and Andrew doesn’t react outwardly to the question at all.    

“I didn’t run away,” Andrew’s voice is soft but strong. Neil wants to mock him like that Spongebob meme. “We were in the kitchen while my two kids were upstairs sleeping. What did you expect to happen?”   

Neil’s taken aback, not expecting that answer, and he flushes. Did that mean…?   

“Was something going to happen?” Neil whispers desperately, and this time, Andrew looks amused.    

“One question,” He reprimands Neil slightly, and Neil groans, slouching and rubbing his face with his hands exasperatedly.    

“Now,” Andrew stands, and Neil looks up at him open-mouthed, staring at Andrew in all his glory, shirtless and glistening with sweat. “Vixen is having a tech demo next weekend, and I’d like you to be there.”   

Neil sighs heavily. “Yeah, sure. Will the kids need to get new suits for the demo? I’m sure Madds will love to wear his new-,”   

Neil cuts off when Andrew grips his chin and every synapse in his brain short-circuit as Andrew jerks his head up. Andrew’s eyes are dark and Neil’s watch buzzes frantically as his heart rate elevates dangerously. He doesn’t care, staring wide-eyed at Andrew.    

“I would like you to be there,” Andrew reiterates. “The kids will stay with Kevin.”   

Neil winces, trying to keep his voice steady when he says, “you sure that’s a good idea? Kevin’s a dick.”   

Andrew snorts, fingers tightening fractionally on Neil’s jaw. “He is, but I’ll ban him from playing Exy with them.”   

Neil’s insides are combusting, Andrew’s firm hold lighting him afire. Was it a date? If it was...   

“I’d love to be there,” Neil responds quietly, unable to think of all the reasons why Kevin should not be left alone with the kids (there were many) because everything is short-circuiting with Andrew’s fingers on him.    

Andrew nods, meeting Neil’s eyes and Neil loses the ability to think straight, something electric surging through him, directly to his cock.    

Neil’s cock gets half hard from Andrew’s intense gaze and then Andrew’s murmuring, “patience,” before releasing Neil.    

Neil takes a deep breath as Andrew turns around. He can’t ask what Andrew means, so he asks, “what about your truth?”   

“I don’t have anything I need to know right now,” Andrew states, grabbing his water bottle and going over to the leg press machine.    

Neil groans in frustration, before yanking on his jersey and starting his leg curls.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I have to put any tags because I fucking suck at tagging :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil hosts an impromptu Exy match and also has an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through!

The day of the impromptu Exy match starts off as hectic as it could. Neil’s woken up at almost six in the morning by Asher and Maddox jumping on his bed, and he’s silently glad that he didn’t fall asleep naked. 

He gets them dressed and makes them breakfast, letting them watch television while they scarf down their waffles. He heads upstairs, pressing the doorbell on Andrew’s door to wake him up, stifling a yawn as he waits for the door to open. 

Oxygen fails to enter his lungs when Andrew pokes his tousled bed head out of the door, blinking sleepily at Neil.  

Neil stares at him wordlessly and Andrew stares right back at him, before saying, “Neil?” 

Neil blinks out of his mindless staring, eyes darting away from Andrew. “Do you want breakfast?” 

Andrew yawns and Neil swallows hard, feeling his neck heat up. “Mmm,” Andrew nods, long eyelashes casting shadows over his face as he blinks slowly. He turns to go back into the room, letting his door swing open. 

Neil  _chokes_  when he sees Andrew in black briefs and nothing else. He looks away immediately as Andrew puts on sweatpants and no jersey because he obviously loved killing Neil. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” Neil manages to stammer through his closed-up throat, then turns around immediately, ultimately aware of his half-hard cock and the white-hot arousal running through his veins. He hasn’t masturbated in months, and it’s painfully obvious now. “I’m going to shower,” he manages to squeak out to Andrew, who hums in response. He takes a deep breath. “Breakfast is on the kitchen counter.” 

“Thanks, Neil,” Andrew murmurs in that deep voice of his. Neil squeezes his eyes shut, practically sprinting off to the bathroom. 

He’s finally able to exhale when he’s locked safely in the bathroom and the warm shower is cascading over his skin. His hand wraps around his hard cock, hissing as a painful spark of arousal shoots through him. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, his next hand bracing on the shower tiles. He strokes his cock slowly, pressing his forehead against his bicep as he tries – and fails – not to imagine a wet, naked Andrew standing in front of him. 

He lets his eyes slip shut, stripping his cock hard and fast, thinking of Andrew in his silk pyjamas, thinking of Andrew in his full suits. Unbidden, he thinks of Andrew in his black briefs, the image seared into his mind, even after just a quick glance. 

He thinks of Andrew’s strong back flexing as he bends to put on his sweatpants, his thick thighs disappearing into the soft grey cotton. Neil’s balls draw up at the memory of Andrew’s huge, tattooed biceps and Andrew’s gentle sleepy smile he’d given Neil this morning. 

“Oh god,” Neil whimpers, feeling the orgasm rushing in as he wonders what it would be like to bend over for Andrew and feel his hard cock sliding slowly into him, inch by inch. 

The orgasm snaps through him like a roaring wave, and Neil buries his moans in his bicep as he strokes his cock hard and fast. He shivers as he comes down, feeling spent and sated. 

He blinks wetly, flushing when he sees his release streaking the wall – a result of thinking of Andrew and he groans, finishing his shower and forcing himself to not think of Andrew. 

* * *

When he goes back downstairs, he’s relieved to see that Nicky and Erik are there, with Andrew nowhere to be seen. Nicky’s started cooking, making Spanish Rice, so Neil gets himself busy as he seasons the meat (steak and chicken), before putting it aside to help Erik make potato salad. 

He’s so busy in the kitchen that he doesn’t realise when Kevin arrives, only knowing when he hears an Exy game blaring through the television speakers, and Kevin’s loud voice arguing with Maddox’s smaller – but just as angry – voice. 

Neil snorts, shaking his head good-naturedly. He looks at the time, realising that Matt and the others should be here soon.  

“Smells good in here!” a voice comes and Neil glances back, raising his eyebrows when he sees Jeremy Knox standing there and grinning at them. 

“Hey, Jer, this is Neil,” Nicky introduces them and Neil waves instead of offering a handshake because his hands were currently covered in flour from making onion rings. “To you, he’s the kids’ nanny, to Matt and the other Foxes, he’s just a friend, okay?” 

Jeremy laughs light-heartedly, nodding and pushing up his sleeves. “Is there anything I can help with?” 

“Yes, please,” Nicky groans, glancing around the room. “Can you and Jean take the drinks outside?” 

“No problem,” Jeremy beams, grabbing the cups and drinks before yelling for Jean, who appears almost immediately. “Hey babe, help me carry these outside.” 

“Ooh and put out some chairs!” Neil adds on and Jeremy gives him a thumbs-up. “Where’s Andrew?” Neil asks Nicky and Erik, finally worried after not seeing the blonde for a few hours. 

Erik smiles apologetically at Neil. “A server crashed, so he had to run to the office to take care of it. I forgot to tell you, sorry. There was just so much shit going on.”  

Neil’s eyes widen, exhaling sharply. Fuck, of all days. “He’s going to be back in time, right?” 

Nicky takes a deep breath. “I really think so,” he says softly, although he looks worried, glancing at Erik. “The kids will be devastated if he doesn’t get here on time.”  

“Not to mention all the nice things Dan and Allison would have to say about him when they find out,” Neil murmurs, and Nicky nods.   

Neil sighs, dropping the onion rings in the fryer and taking them out when they’re done. “Hey, go get showered and changed,” he commands Nicky, who smiles gratefully. “You too, Erik. It’s just to grill the meat now and I’ll do that during the game."

Nicky and Erik disappear as Neil turns off the stove, mixing the sauce for the onion rings. Jeremy appears in the kitchen again, Jean in tow. 

“Do you need any more help?” Jeremy smiles. “Kevin’s screaming at an Exy match on TV and I think Jean wants to join.” 

Neil snorts, glancing at Jean, who shrugs. Jeremy’s eyes widen, realising that they were never officially introduced. “Jean, this is Neil,” Jeremy says. “He’s the kids’ nanny.” 

“Kevin’s told me about you,” Jean tells Neil, grinning. 

“I’m sure he sang my praises,” Neil says dryly. Now that his attention is fully on them, he recognises the man as Jean Moreau, backliner on the same professional team as Kevin.    

“He says you feed the kids too much ice cream,” Jean states, before grinning at Neil. “Keep up the good work.” Neil laughs, and Jean introduces himself formally, shaking Neil’s hand. “I’m Jean Moreau, Jeremy’s boyfriend.” 

“Neil Hatford. Andrew’s friend. Hopefully.” Jean snorts. “Can you take out the food for me, please?” he asks, and they nod, grabbing the platters as Neil takes out his phone and calls Andrew. 

It’s a disappointment when Andrew doesn’t answer, but Neil understands that he’s probably very busy. Still, he really hopes that Andrew will be able to make it. He rubs a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. 

The doorbell rings, and he sighs, pushing his phone in his pocket as he goes to open the door, expecting Matt and his son.  

What he gets are Matt and his son… accompanied by Dan, Allison, Renee and a little girl. Neil stares at the two offenders (Dan and Allison), before looking up at Matt, unable to stop the betrayed expression from crossing his face. 

“I’m sorry, they insisted,” he says apologetically. Neil nods slowly, taking a deep breath to calm the rage that’s already pounding through his veins. “Is Andrew here?” 

Neil clenches his jaw, not wanting to answer, and is met by scoffs by both Dan and Allison. 

“Matt and Renee, you can take the kids inside,” Neil says softly, stepping aside to let them pass. “I want to talk to Dan and Allison.” 

Allison raises a defiant eyebrow, but Neil pretends he doesn’t see it. Matt waits until he gets a slight nod from Dan, before resting his hand on Dave’s back, gently ushering him inside, and he’s met with joyous exclamations from Maddox and Asher. Renee follows right after, giving Neil a serene smile as she walks her daughter inside. 

Neil waits until they’re all in before stepping out, shutting the door behind him. Dan crosses her arms, standing straighter and Neil meets her eyes dead on. 

“If you enter this house,” Neil says, his voice icy. “You’re not going to say a word of disrespect toward Andrew. You don't have any right to come where you’re not invited and talk shit about Maddox and Asher’s father.” 

Allison snorts, shaking her head. “He’s gotta be fucking you real good, Hatford.”  

Neil smiles. “Honestly, I don’t give a fuck if you talk shit about him,” he tells her, shrugging. “Just don’t do it here. Want to talk shit? Go home. Want to talk about how he’s a bad father? Get the fuck out.” 

“You don’t know him,” Dan says, her voice gentling as if she feels sorry for Neil. “You don’t know what he was like.” 

“Matt was addicted to drugs,” Neil snarls and Dan’s eyes widen. Neil swings his gaze over to Allison. “And Renee. Let’s talk about her, shall we?”  

Allison’s face pales, her eyes widening. “What the fuck did Andrew tell you about her?”  

“Why do you think Andrew controls everything I do?” Neil snaps. “You’re acting like you and your significant others are so perfect and wonderful, pretending like your fucked-up pasts don’t exist. Guess what, they do, but you got over it. You may have known Andrew, but you don’t know him now and he doesn’t owe you shit. I’m telling you, if you say one fucking comment about Andrew and his sons, I will  _not_ hesitate to punch a bitch.”  

“Neil.” The hard voice has Neil’s heart stopping, and Neil looks past the two women to see Andrew standing there, strong body wrapped in jeans and a sweater. His expression is unreadable, but Neil forces himself to drag his gaze away from Andrew, focusing on the women in front of him. 

“Got it?” he raises his eyebrows challengingly at them, hardening his glare and they nod wordlessly. He steps aside to open the door, letting them go it. He shuts the door behind them, swivelling to face Andrew, heart racing. 

Andrew’s arms are folded, his face expressionless. “You researched Renee.” 

Neil makes himself stay upright and not cave under Andrew’s hard eyes. “I researched the four of them.” 

“Why?” Andrew’s voice is like steel. Neil doesn’t wilt, hardening his voice. 

“Because I’m fucking tired of them pretending they’re perfect,” he snarls, refusing to break Andrew’s glare. “I’m fucking tired of standing there and listening to them talk shit.” 

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Andrew bites out in response. “I know what they say, I don’t give a shit.” 

“With all due respect, Mr Minyard,” Neil’s voice is cutting, refusing to apologise for what he’s done. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for the kids. What do you think would happen if they heard Allison make an off-hand remark about you? What would happen if  _Dave_  heard? Do you want them to start thinking, wait my father doesn’t love me because he’s almost never there? Do you want their  _friends_  to think that?” 

Andrew looks away, finally breaking their warring gazes, his jaw clenched. Neil continues nevertheless. “I love them,” he states firmly, his voice lowering, still going strong. “I fucking love those kids and loving them means that I want them to have a good childhood, so I don’t fucking want them to have to hear the bullshit those two bitches have to say about you, okay?” 

Andrew takes a deep breath, meeting Neil’s eyes, and Neil’s shocked to see that is gaze is softer now. Neil swallows hard, his anger leaving him in a rush, and it’s replaced by the warm feeling he’d felt when he’d seen Andrew’s tousled bed head. 

“They love you so much, Andrew,” Neil says, voice softer. “I don’t want anyone to ruin that. You take good care of them, no matter what anyone says.” 

“Do I really?” Andrew retorts although it’s not as harsh as any of the words Neil lashed him with. 

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Neil responds softly, giving Andrew a gentle smile before turning and going back inside.  

He heads into the kitchen, his mind spinning, and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He almost crashes into the little girl who’d come with Allison and Renee. She looks up at him in wonder, blinking rapidly. 

“I’ve never seen you here before,” she says bluntly. “Who are you?” 

Neil laughs softly, crouching to meet her height. “I’m Neil. I’m a friend of Maddox and Asher’s father. What’s your name?” 

“Olivia,” she states, looking down at her hands, and Neil realises that she’s holding a pack of gummy worms. “Would you like some?” she holds it out to him, looking expectant. 

Neil wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, but he takes one anyway. “Thank you,” he tells her, smiling at her and chewing on it. “How old are you?” 

“Almost nine,” she responds, sitting on the ground and Neil decides to follow suit. “My birthday is in a month. Mom says that she’ll invite Maddy and Ash over but they’re so loud,” she wrinkles her nose and Neil laughs lightly. “I like playing Exy with them, though. It’s fun and Dave always says he lets me score but I know he’s just bad at it.” 

Neil chuckles in surprise. She continues chattering to him about Exy and school and why her favourite colour was purple until Renee comes into the room and she stops, bouncing up to greet her. 

“Hey ma,” she grins up at Renee, hugging her waist. “This is Neil.” 

Renee smiles gently at Neil, hand stroking Olivia’s hair. “I know, Liv. Go find Mom, okay? I need to talk to Neil.” 

Olivia nods, waving at Neil. He goes to stand, but Renee shakes her head. “Stay,” she says, joining him on the floor, tucking her legs under her. “Alli told me what you said.” 

Neil flushes. He didn’t particularly enjoy finding out what he did about all of them, but he had to do it to protect the kids. And Andrew, even if he didn’t want it. “I’m sorry,” he tells her, and she waves him off. 

“Alli’s more ashamed of my past than I am,” she explains serenely. “I know why you did it, and I want to say that it’s okay. I’m glad you went out of your way to protect Andrew, and if he trusts you, then I can too.” 

Neil swallows, blinking at her. She gives him a wide smile, and Neil can’t help but return it. “Are you playing?” she asks, and Neil shakes his head. 

“I’m grilling while the match is happening,” he explains, and she nods in understanding. 

“I’ll help you,” she offers and Neil nods, standing and taking the raw, seasoned meat outside. 

“The tenderloin steak is for Andrew,” he tells her as he sets up the table with food. 

Renee smiles. “Of course. You take good care of him, don’t you?” 

Neil blushes lightly, looking away as he turns on the grill. “Someone has to.” 

Renee doesn’t respond, just smiles knowingly. A loud whoop comes from the doorway, and Neil glances back to see Kevin walking out with his stick in the air as if there was a large crowd greeting him. Instead, Erik, Dan and Allison are lounging in chairs, laughing and shaking their heads at his antics. 

He’s dressed in his Fox outfit, grinning from ear to ear. The kids tumble out after him, cheering as they see Kevin all dressed up already. Asher runs over to meet Olivia, who’s sitting by Allison’s feet and Maddox goes to follow him, but his helmet falls out of his hand and rolls into the pool. 

Neil has to rush over and catch him before he could jump in the pool in his uniform. “Hey Madds,” Neil crouches next to him and is shocked to see that there are tears in his eyes. 

“My dad gave me that,” he whispers, biting his lip, staring at the helmet in the water. 

Neil cups his face and Maddox looks up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll get it for you. Don’t cry,” he says softly, and Maddox clutches his stick tightly, nodding. 

Neil strips off his jacket and pushes off his jeans, uncaring to everyone around him. He sits on the edge of the pool, dropping in and adjusting to the temperature as he swims out and gets his helmet from where it’s floating in the middle of the pool. 

When he turns around, he freezes completely. 

Andrew’s standing in the doorway, fully dressed in his goalkeeper outfit, his stick in his right hand and his helmet in his left. His eyes meet Neil’s from where he’s in the pool and Neil’s suddenly glad the pool is preventing him from getting a hard-on, because...  _fuck_. Andrew’s throat bobs and Neil’s eyes helplessly track the movement. What he wouldn’t give for Andrew to fuck him in that – 

“Neil!” Maddox’s little voice breaks through his appreciation of Andrew and Neil blinks, glancing over at Maddox, who’s waiting impatiently for his helmet. 

He takes a deep breath, swimming to the edge and handing the wet helmet to Maddox. “Give it to Nicky, he’ll wipe it for you,” he tells Maddox, who nods before racing into the house. 

Neil pushes himself out of the water, his t-shirt sticking to his skin, his nipples pebbling and pores raising as the wind brushes over his wet skin. 

He swallows, forcing himself not to gaze at Andrew as he accepts the towel Andrew holds out to him, wrapping himself in it. “Who’s on which team?” Neil asks and Andrew glances over at Kevin, who answers. 

“Team One is me, Andrew, Jean, Maddox and Asher,” Kevin says, just as Nicky walks out of the house, wiping Maddox’s helmet as Maddox follows him anxiously. 

“Oh c’mon,” Nicky pouts, giving Maddox his now-dry helmet, smiling as he cradles it like something precious. Nicky turns his attention back to Kevin. “You, Andrew  _and_  Jean on one team? We’re gonna lose!” 

“Have some faith, Hemmick,” Matt grins as he comes up next to Nicky, slapping a hand on Nicky's shoulder. They’re all in their uniforms and Neil suddenly wishes, just for one second, that he was playing too. 

“So, Team Two is Nicky, Matt, Jeremy, Olivia and Dave,” Kevin tells Neil, who nods. “Goalkeepers are Andrew and Nicky.” 

“Who’s refereeing?” 

Kevin frowns, glancing around. “Allison could do it, she’s a coach.” 

Matt nods in agreement. “I’ll ask her,” he says, ambling off to where Erik, Dan and Allison are relaxing. 

“Okay,” Neil exhales slowly, looking around for the kids. Asher looks adorable in his orange uniform, sitting on the grass and talking animatedly with Olivia and Dave, who are both wearing blue uniforms. “I’m going to change. Don’t start until I return.”  

Kevin nods, and Neil turns to escape into the house and away from Andrew. He makes it quick, trying not to think of Andrew in the goalkeeper uniform and  _really_ trying not to think of Andrew sweaty after the game. 

He takes a deep breath.  _Get your shit together, Hatford._   _Get your gayness under control asap. But make sure to check out Andrew properly for your masturbation session tonight_.  

He sighs, choosing peach shorts and a black tank to wear, loping down the stairs to the kitchen, where he grabs the apron that Nicky left. He laughs when he reads what it says –  _I Cook As Good As I Look_ , before tying it around his waist and heading outside. 

Dan’s moved her chair closer to the court, everyone else milling around outside the court, chatting. Kevin lights up when he sees Neil, yelling, “hey boss man, can we start now?” 

Neil gives him a thumbs up, and Kevin grins, putting on his helmet and giving Jean a fist bump before they head into the court to warm up. Neil smiles when he sees Andrew doing absolutely nothing to warm up, besides stand in the goal and watch his kids race around the court with Dave and Olivia. 

Neil opens the grill, laying out the meat and brushing it with the sauce he’s made. He closes it, going over to the table with all the food, setting up the sauces and drinks. Renee helps him, and Neil’s only distracted when Allison blows a whistle and pounds on the glass. 

He looks on as the game starts, hoping that Kevin doesn’t run over the kids in competitiveness. He swallows his pride, going over to Dan and offering her a drink and a smile. She accepts it gratefully and he stands by her chair for a few minutes, watching the game go on. 

The kids are fast, darting around the adults and Neil giggles every time Olivia darts around Kevin, speeding away from him. The kids play well with the adults, and Neil huffs when he sees Maddox do a move he’s never seen before – diving between Matt’s legs and scrambling up as he races toward the goal. 

He’s so caught up in the game, Renee has to come to remind him that the food is still on the grill. He jumps up, thanking her, going to flip the meat and adding some veggies to the grill as well. 

He glances up when Allison bangs on the plexiglass to halt the game as she opens the door. Jeremy’s limping out, taking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm as he wipes his sweaty forehead, giving Neil a strained smile. 

“Hey,” Jeremy walks slowly up to Neil. “Today’s not a good day for my knee,” he says, wincing slightly. “And I know Jean will kill me if I overwork myself.” 

“Oh, shit,” Neil’s eyes widen and he turns, grabbing the first aid kit that he’d had handy just in case Kevin had gotten carried away and mistakenly injured someone (especially the kids).   

“Always prepared, Momma Neil?” Jeremy grins at him good-naturedly, and Neil snorts, grabbing an instant ice pack and squeezing to activate it. 

“Shush,” Neil laughs as he feels the pack get cold in his hand. 

“Hey, can you take my place?” Jeremy asks softly, and Neil glances up at him, eyes wide. The  _want_  is so much, it’s almost choking him. “I don’t want to reinjure myself, and we’re both twinks, so my uniform should fit you. The pants might be too long, but you can roll up the ends.” 

Neil snorts at the ‘twinks’ comment, trying not to look too excited. “Fine. But make sure you keep an eye on the meat, okay?”   

“I always do,” Jeremy winks and Neil huffs, following Jeremy inside after letting Renee know what was happening. His heart is racing at the thought of being on court for a ‘match’ after so many years. He gets dressed in Jeremy’s outfit, and the fit is almost exact, and like Jeremy said, he rolls up the hem of the pants. 

He warms up for a few minutes outside court as the game continues. When he makes it out onto the court, the kids greet him excitedly, before Kevin dryly informs them that they’re hugging their opponent. 

Maddox pouts but promises to beat Neil, and Neil accepts the challenge laughingly. He’s a bit rusty at first, but he isn’t too bad once he gets used to the fast pace of the game. He’s faster than Jean, thankfully, and he and Olivia make a dangerous team. 

He can feel the ache in his bones, and welcomes it, trying not to look at Andrew. He’s never played striker before, but he adapts as much as he could, thankfully not fucking up too much. 

He stick-checks Kevin in the middle of the court, using force to make the ball bounce out of Kevin’s net, in a swift move he’d learnt from Coach Hernandez years ago, back when he was still running for his life. He catches the ball before it bounces, tossing it hard to Olivia, who grabs it out of the air effortlessly, grinning at Kevin. He'd never had a chance to use that move on Kevin before, and pride surges through him when he sees Olivia racing toward the goal.

Kevin doesn’t move, just stands in place, staring at Neil. When Neil tries to move away, feeling weirded out, he points his stick at Neil’s chest, stabbing him to keep him in place. The goal buzzer at the other end lights up, but Kevin still doesn’t move. 

Kevin removes his helmet, looking at Neil with dark eyes, and Neil shrinks under his gaze. Allison thumps on the glass to halt play before Kevin’s head could be bashed open with a stray Exy ball. 

“Did you change your name?” Kevin’s voice is tight, and Neil whitens, taking an involuntary step back. Kevin notices. “You did, didn’t you? What was your name?” 

Neil swallows hard, giving a harsh laugh, trying to brush Kevin’s stick away lightly from where it’s digging into his chest. “Dude,” Neil tries to keep his voice light. “We’re in the middle of a game.” 

“Kevin,” Andrew’s voice is impassive, but Neil can’t drag his eyes away from Kevin’s intense gaze.   

“I’ve seen that move before,” Kevin tells Andrew, squinting at Neil. “Andrew, look at him.”  

Neil can feel the blood draining out of his face. He feels light-headed as he takes a step back. “Guys-” 

“You used to dye your hair,” Kevin says accusingly, and Neil can’t breathe.  

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes quietly. Neil still can’t watch him, his heart pounding so loud, it’s almost deafening. “Millport, Arizona.”  

“Neil Josten,” Kevin says, his voice dripping with something near disgust and Neil feels dizzy. “Your coach sent us your tape. We came to recruit you and-” 

Neil can’t listen, wrenching his helmet off, his blood thundering in his ears. He pushes past Andrew and Kevin because he can’t think straight, he needs to be alone.   

“Neil!” Asher comes running up, his little face creased with concern behind the helmet, which he takes off immediately. “Did Daddy and Kevin make you sad? I’ll beat them up!”  

Neil laughs softly, crouching to grab Asher’s face and kiss him on his forehead. “No, sweetheart. I need to go check on the food, okay? Make sure you play your hardest.”  

There’s panic rushing in Neil’s veins, and he has to force himself to breathe and smile. Asher nods firmly, and Neil makes himself walk calmly out of the court, pushing past a worrying Jeremy and Erik and trying to make it up to his room without freaking out completely.   

 _It’s okay_ , he keeps telling himself as he undresses painstakingly, slowly stripping the gear and uniform and laying it out on his bed, taking a deep, shuddering breath. 

“You don’t have to run anymore,” he whispers to himself, over and over as he stands, naked save for his underwear, staring at the uniform on the bed. “Nathan’s dead,” he whispers, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relive the horrible yet relieving moment. “Nathan’s dead.” 

He turns and sits on the floor, leaning against his bed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm the flight instinct that had awakened when he first heard Kevin say accusingly  _did you change your name?_  

Something’s yelling at him  _danger_ , something’s trying to force him to pack his stuff and disappear without a trace. Stuart would hide him if he needed to. Without meaning to, Neil’s planning his escape, although he has no plans of leaving. 

“Going to run?” Andrew’s voice breaks into his frantic planning, ideas racing through his head as he stares at a single fixed point on the ground.  

Neil tears his eyes up to look at Andrew, who’s in his uniform, without his helmet, gloves and shoes. Neil lets out a soft laugh.  

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” he murmurs because if he _had_ planned on running, he wouldn’t have stayed long enough for one of them to find him. “Guess even a few years of safety doesn’t take away that automatic flight response,” he sighs, shaking his head.   

Andrew sighs heavily, entering and closing the door behind him, locking it. Neil’s heart rate spikes for a second, but then Andrew’s just sitting in front of the door, too far away from Neil. 

“Kevin’s stupid,” Andrew says bluntly, and Neil barks out a surprised laugh. Andrew shrugs impassively, his intense eyes on Neil, who’s suddenly too aware that he’s half-naked. “When he saw your video from your Coach, he was convinced you had Raven potential. He was convinced that you could be like Jean,” Andrew shrugs, and Neil stares at him wordlessly. 

What if he hadn’t run when Coach Hernandez came and told him that a university was there to scout him? What would’ve happened? Would he have met Andrew sooner?  

Suddenly, Neil wishes that he could do anything to go back and say yes. He hadn’t even bothered to ask Coach Hernandez which university was dumb enough to scout him. 

“He convinced himself that you’re the reason we never got a chance at the finals,” Andrew states, no inflexion in his voice. “He thought you were selfish and arrogant. He called you every name he could think of.” Neil snorts.   

“He still got signed for a great team, though,” Neil shrugs, trying to be uncaring, but the regret is tearing a massive hole in him. “Andrew,” Neil says hollowly. “Do you ever wish you could change the past?”  

Andrew’s eyes flash dark, and Neil realises that it’s a horrible thing to ask him. But the darkness withers away as soon as it appears. “Do I wish you said yes?” Andrew elaborates and Neil shrugs noncommittally. “No.”  

Neil glances up at him, and Andrew’s gaze is heavy on him. “I would’ve done something stupid like get you drunk to interrogate you on whether or not you were there from Evermore when I realised you had secrets,” Andrew says lightly, and Neil chuckles against his will. “Or maybe even something stupider like offer you a blowjob over shots without knowing your sexuality.” 

Neil’s eyes widen, and his blood runs hot. But Andrew just shakes his head. “My point is, Neil,” he says lowly. “I think we turned out fine, won’t you say?”  

Neil gulps, remembering Andrew asking him to the tech demo, sweaty and gorgeous. Yeah, he wouldn’t give that up for anything. 

“Yeah, I think we did,” he whispers, giving Andrew a half smile.   

They’re silent for a while, before Andrew asks, “Why did you run?” 

Neil gulps, chewing on his lip. It was fine, Andrew knew his story. He takes a deep breath, drawing mindless patterns onto the wooden flooring. “I was thrown off-guard, I guess,” he says softly. “I mean, I’ve been changing names and hiding my true self all this time and Kevin just comes out of nowhere and asked me about my name. For a second, I thought he was talking about my real name,” Neil confesses. “I thought he knew who I actually was. Even when I realised he was just talking about Neil Josten, the fear didn’t really go away. I’m not accustomed to people knowing more than Neil Hatford.” 

At this, Andrew stands, taking deliberate steps toward Neil. Neil’s breath catches in his throat as Andrew crouches in front of him, reaching out, finger lightly brushing Neil’s chin.  

“As far as I’m concerned,” Andrew says lowly, his eyes holding Neil captive. “Your real name is Neil Hatford. I don’t care about who you were before; this is who you are now.”  

Neil lets out a shuddering breath, chills racing across his body. His eyes drop to Andrew’s lips and he licks his own involuntarily. “Andrew,” he starts, his voice shaky, but Andrew stands smoothly, and Neil has to look away to prevent being face-to-face with Andrew’s groin.  

“Come on,” Andrew holds out a hand for Neil, and Neil takes it, relishing in the warmth of Andrew’s palm. “Get dressed, the kids sent me up here to get you.”  

Neil blinks, frowning. “Is the game over?” He hadn’t realised how long he’d spiralled for.   

Andrew nods. “Jean’s team won,” he states, leaning against the door as Neil roots around for clothes in his drawer.  

Neil glances back at Andrew, grinning as he changes his clothes for the fourth time that day. He slides jeans on, buttoning them. “You let them win. You and Nicky didn’t save any of the kids’ attempts at goal,” he says accusingly and Andrew shrugs.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says casually as Neil puts on a snug patterned shirt without thinking. He glances down, wincing. It was one of the tighter shirts and it fitted him like a glove.  

He wonders if he should change before he’s distracted by Andrew unlocking the door. Andrew drags his gaze down Neil’s body, eyes unreadable as he says, “you look good”, before leaving.  

Neil’s face burns and he wants to bury his face in a pillow and scream his emotions, but instead, he just gathers all those butterflies to analyse later. For now, he’ll put on his big boy face and be a good host. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- Liv's favourite colour is purple because it reminds her of her two favourite things: Allison's usual lavender perfume and the colour of Renee's hair when they promised to adopt her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is the _CEO's guest_ for the night. 
> 
> Or, Neil is Andrew's date for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this late chapter! For those of you who didn't see my post on Tumblr, I had some stuff to deal with, but I'm back now. Chapters will continue on Thursdays as planned from now on.
> 
> So, usual disclaimers - I don't know shit about marketing and tech demos :)
> 
> Warning notes at the end!

Neil had expected to wear the same navy suit and pink shirt he’d splurged on for Maddox’s dance to the tech demo.

But after he’s picked the kids up from school and fed them dinner and made sure they’ve gotten a good head start on their homework before Kevin came to inevitably distract them, he goes to his room and sees a charcoal suit laid out on his bed. The suit’s piped with black, and there’s a matte black tie placed next to it as well as a black shirt.   

Neil stops in his tracks when he sees it, heart throbbing, almost missing the black shoes at the base of the bed, shiny and expensive. Neil fingers the suit’s luxurious material gently, trying not to think of how much money Andrew had spent on him.   

He takes a quick shower and shaves- face and groin (just in case). He knows he’s probably too hopeful, but hope was never a bad thing. He even chooses his nicest underwear, black silk boxer briefs that cup his cock comfortably and makes his ass look sexy (just in case).   

He checks himself out in the mirror, chewing his lip. He runs a finger gently over his scars, not for the first time wishing that he was flawless, but still thankful that they’re proof of his survival.

He sighs, tearing his gaze away from his reflection before getting dressed quickly, leaving his jacket off for now as he drapes it over his arm, taking care not to crease it. The pants and shirt fit him perfectly, moulding to his toned body.

He goes downstairs to check on the boys in their play-slash-study room. Maddox is still working diligently, bless his soul, while Ash is making mouth explosions in the corner, surrounded by miniature astronauts.   

Neil sighs fondly, resting his jacket on a free table, before going over to crouch by Ash. “Why are you blowing up the astronauts, sweetie?”  

Ash grins widely. “Daddy said when astronauts take off their helmets in space, they go boom!”  

Neil blinks, mentally noting to remind Andrew that maybe next time he should teach Asher something… positive. Oh well, as long as they were on the topic...  

He sits near Asher, ignoring whether or not his pants are crumpling, folding his legs and leaning in conspiratorially. “He’s  _wrong_ ,” Neil whispers. He’s been reading up on space for the sole sake of Asher, just like he’d been doing research on judo and dinosaurs.  

Asher’s eyes widen, and he leans in close, astronauts forgotten. Neil’s heart expands when he sees the teddy bear he’d given to Asher – Rin, next to him, safely away from the explosions and death that was happening.  

“Daddy’s  _never_  wrong,” Asher whispers, and Neil smirks.  

“You don’t blow up in space,” Neil confirms smugly, remembering the article he’d read just a few nights before. “The pressure in space is so low that you get bubbles in your blood and swell up  _really_  big!”  

“Like Violet!” Asher exclaims, eyes lighting up. Neil nods immediately, pleased that he’d gotten the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference that Asher made.  

“But,” Neil lowers his voice again. “Your skin is very stretchy, so you won’t explode!”  

“ _Like Violet_ ,” Asher repeats, gasping. “She was stretchy too!”  

“And if being Violet wasn’t bad enough, after you’ve passed out because there’s no oxygen, the Sun and other bad stuff is going to make you  _mutate_ -”  

“Like an X-Man!” Asher squeals, jumping up. “I wanna go to space! I wanna be an X-Man too!”  

Neil chuckles, not having the heart to correct his meaning of  _mutate_. “What would be your superpower?”  

“I would time travel,” Asher declares strongly. “So I could go back and bring back dad and make daddy happy!”  

Neil’s heart goes out to the kid, although he was so confused from that one statement. Nevertheless, he opens his arms, and Asher crashes into it, holding him tightly.   

“He didn’t finish his homework yet,” is Maddox’s dry voice from behind him, and Asher immediately flushes, hiding in Neil’s shirt.  

“Ash,” Neil’s voice is stern, pushing him away and watching him with narrowed eyes. “I thought we had a deal? No playing until homework is done?”  

Asher pouts. “I’m almost done,” he mutters. “But Captain Astro was in grave danger and wanted me to save him.”  

Neil snorts, pressing a kiss to Ash’s head. “Come on, bud,” he stands and leads a pouting Asher over to his table.   

“Maddox just wants a hug too,” Asher crosses his arms and sends Maddox an evil look. “He’s just jealous.”  

“Hey now,” Neil crouches in front of them. “Look at me.” They comply; Maddox with a shy look, Asher with a pouty look. “My hugs are free to good boys,” Neil states. “When you finish, you get a nice big hug, and  _maybe_  some ice cream if Kevin’s not in the kitchen.”  

Asher’s eyes widen, and he immediately picks up his pencil, chewing on his lip as he finishes his homework. Neil smiles affectionately, and after he ensures that Ash didn’t need help with his homework, he moves over to sit on a beanbag chair, scrolling through social media until Maddox jumps up from his seat, running over to show Neil his homework. Neil confirms that he’s finished, and grabs Maddox into a big hug, resting him on his lap and letting him play car racing games on his phone.  

Asher doesn’t take long to finish either, and when Neil’s finished cuddling the both of them, they decide to sneak into the kitchen in hopes that Kevin wasn’t there.  

He wasn’t, thankfully, so Neil hoists the both of them onto the counter, dishing out healthy single scoops of chocolate ice cream for them. He pours himself a glass of juice, sipping it as he watches the kids devour their ice cream.  

“Will you two be okay with Kevin tonight?” he asks softly, because he knows they both loved their bedtime stories, and Kevin would probably tell them some story about himself and Exy in hopes that they fell asleep.  

Maddox nods emphatically. “Aunt Thea would be there!”  

“She’s awesome!” Ash pipes up. “She plays with us and tells awesome stories!”  

“Kevin’s always mad when she’s nice to us,” Maddox giggles. “She always yells at him!”  

Okay, so who the hell was Aunt Thea.   

“Who’s that?” Neil blinks, not sure how he felt about leaving his kids with a practical stranger, then remembering the kids weren’t  _his_.  

“She’s Kevin’s girlfriend,” Maddox scrapes the bottom of his bowl. “But Drew always calls her Kevin’s wifey and Kevin gets mad at him.”  

“Kevin gets mad at everybody,” Neil mutters, but the kids hear him and giggle. “When is she coming here?”  

Maddox frowns. “We’re going by Kevin!” he says excitedly. “They have a  _huge_  couch that Aunt Thea lets us jump on.”  

Neil’s getting heart pains just imagining the kids jumping on the couch and falling and  _breaking something_. He takes a deep breath. “Don’t jump too much okay? Because if you hurt something, you’ll shorten my life.”  

“And mine.” Andrew’s voice comes from the doorway and when Neil sees him, everything freezes. Andrew’s looking  _gorgeous_ and Neil stares shamelessly, slack-jawed. Andrew’s wearing an all-black, three-piece suit that fits him flawlessly, topped off with black leather gloves that make him look dangerous and rich. He’s buttoning his jacket as he enters, and Neil swallows hard.  

How dare Andrew look so good? Fuck. The black highlights the hazel in his eyes and his lips are looking extra pink and Neil wants to tear his own hair off and  _scream_.  

Everything comes back into focus when Maddox says something to Andrew through the haze of Neil’s arousal and Andrew answers in his deep voice.  

Neil blinks as Andrew moves to the kids, giving them short hugs and telling them to behave themselves with Aunt Thea. They promise sombrely before they’re jumping off the counter when Kevin calls for them.  

Andrew turns his gaze to Neil, and Neil’s body throbs with titillation. Andrew asked Neil on a sort-of date. Andrew sent the kids away. The house was going to be empty when they came back. Andrew had said ‘ _we were in the kitchen while my two kids were upstairs sleeping. What did you expect to happen?_ ’, and now the kids weren’t going to be there tonight.  

It was extremely difficult to not get his hopes up. Andrew regards Neil, before turning on his heel. “Don’t forget your jacket. And block Kevin’s number if you don’t want him calling you to complain about devil children. Thea has both of our numbers in case of an emergency.”  

Neil  _had_  forgotten his jacket and a burst of panic rushes through him before he remembers he’d left it on the table in the playroom. He goes to the room to grab it, buttoning it as he walks into the living room.  

Nicky’s here, and Erik is too, both well-dressed and looking dashingly handsome as they talk seriously with Andrew. As Neil gets closer, he hears that they’re going over the schedule for the afternoon, as well as the specs for the new prototype that they’re launching. Neil hangs back a bit, not wanting to intrude, but as soon as Nicky sees Neil, he grins excitedly, serious look washing away.  

“You’re looking dapper, Neil,” Nicky compliments, grinning widely. “I see Andrew’s dressed you well.” Neil smiles, thanking Nicky softly. Erik digs in his pocket before pulling out a small card with a clip on the back of it.  

When Neil turns it around, it has the logo of Andrew’s company – a geometric fox, like Andrew’s tattoo, Neil realises in shock, and in block letters under the logo, it says  _CEO’S GUEST_.  

“You’ll have to wear it at all times,” Erik says almost apologetically, but Neil doesn’t care, trying to hide the flush from his cheeks, because it might as well have said  _Andrew’s date_. “It’ll give you more privileges than a normal guest, as in, you’ll be able to leave the hall while the demo is going on. You can also enter with a phone, and I’m sure Andrew’s already warned you about Kevin. You’ll also be seated at the same table with the Board of Directors.”  

Neil gulps, and Nicky chuckles as he sees the look of fear pass over Neil’s face. “Hey, don’t be scared. The directors are the three of us, and two others. They’re cool, I promise! You don’t even need to mingle after if you want. Andrew usually runs away as soon as it’s over.”  

“The limo’s here,” Kevin appears at the entrance, the two kids behind him. “Tell Jeremy I said hi.” Neil frowns, wondering if he was referring to Jeremy, who’d been at the kids’ Exy game. “Come on, get your asses out so I can leave,” Kevin mutters.  

Nicky rolls his eyes, ruffling Maddox and Asher’s hair as he passes. Erik does the same, and then Andrew’s crouching and whispering to them and they’re nodding seriously.  

Neil sighs, kneeling and giving them big hugs. “Don’t stress out Kevin too much, okay?” he says, and they nod, grinning. He kisses both of them on their foreheads, and they tell him goodbye. When he stands, he realises that Andrew’s paused at the door, eyes on the scene. Neil doesn’t let it get to him, fighting back the reddening of his face, escaping into the limo before Andrew could say anything.  

He makes sure to clip on the badge of honour, fastening it properly, before looking out the window as the buildings whoosh past. He’s never been in a limo before, and it’s weird having so much space in a car.

Nicky and Erik don’t seem to have the same awe as he does, chatting amongst themselves about the demo and the attendees.  They’re sitting on either side of the limo, with Neil and Andrew in the back, and Andrew’s quiet, arms folded and eyes focused on an empty spot.

Neil doesn’t want to distract him. Clearly, this tech demo is important, so he doesn’t want to mess up Andrew’s thinking.  

Nicky doesn’t have the same worries, turning to Andrew and saying, “did you read the speech I sent you?”  

Andrew nods tightly. “You overexaggerated the efficiency and speed of the model.”  

Nicky rolls his eyes. “It’s  _marketing_ ,” he huffs. “That’s what we’re supposed to do. That’s why other tech companies bullshit their clients about their products being technological revolutions and the  _most cutting-edge technology_ -,” his voice turns mocking and Neil hides a laugh. “-and that’s why we should, too.”  

Andrew huffs, and Erik butts in. “Version one-point-one-point-oh should meet the requirements,” he states. “The tech team is busting their asses off.”  

Neil’s getting lost now, trying to keep up with the conversation. “What did Jeremy say?” Andrew asks lowly. “How long will the coding take?”  

“To stay within our budget, we have to take our time,” Erik replies, leaning back and folding his arms. “Jeremy said that if there’s one mistake and we push it to the front end, it could cost us thousands by the second. The new servers that he installed are working properly, so once we’re ready to push the code out, it needs to be perfect.”  

Andrew sighs heavily, rubbing his face. “I want to see the coding,” he states. “I know it’s not finished, but still.”  

Nicky groans. “Andrew, we talked about micromanaging. I know you love coding and wished you were doing that instead of managing but –”  

“It’s not about that,” Andrew snaps, and Neil shifts awkwardly. “I need to make sure they’re on the right track to get the shit you’re going to talk about. You can’t go up there and gush about how amazing it’s going to be if we can’t back it up.”  

“Andrew,” Nicky’s voice lowers. “Trust them. And trust us. I talked to Jeremy before I used the figures. It’s possible. With version two-point-oh, those numbers are going to raise. It’s going to  _work_. You don’t have to do everything yourself anymore. You should have a break.”  

Neil  _wishes_  he had a Kit Kat at that moment because it would’ve been perfect.  

“Nicky,” Andrew starts, then sighs heavily and clenches his jaw. Neil wonders if they would ever be at the stage where he could just reach over and hold Andrew’s hand for support. “I’m going to kill you if you’re wrong.”  

Nicky gives him a shit-eating grin. “Ah, the number of times you’ve threatened to kill me and I’m still here. It’s almost a way of telling me I’m always right, Andrew.”  

Andrew glares at him, and Neil bites back his laugh. “On the topic of killing,” Nicky continues awkwardly, clearing his throat. “I invited Allison.” Andrew’s face turns murderous. “And Wymack. And Abby,” Nicky winces at Andrew’s expression. “Well, Wymack and Abby are invited because they’ve done so much for us. They’re basically family, Andrew.”  

“And Allison?” Andrew growls out, and Nicky flinches.  

“She’s rich,” he says bluntly. “She has contacts. Her father’s company is one of our most loyal clients.”  

“Then invite her father,” Andrew grunts, rubbing his face and looking exhausted already.   

“I  _did_ ,” Nicky sighs. “And then I invited her after she found out and called me.” He clears his throat. “At least Renee’s going to be there.”  

Andrew huffs, settling for glaring at Nicky, not bothering to respond to anything for the rest of the trip.

When they arrive, there are some cameras and flashing lights at the entrance of the building. Not much, but still enough. Neil looks on in interest as Andrew and Nicky fluidly exchange seats, and then the driver’s opening the door. Nicky’s getting out in place of Andrew, all smiles, Erik following him out.  

Neil’s not sure whether to get out with them, but then Andrew’s hand lands on his knee, a silent  _stay_. Neil obeys, and the driver closes the door on Nicky and Erik talking animatedly with the people mingling in the front.  

Neil remembers what Kevin had said, that Andrew stayed out of the limelight as much as possible. The driver pulls up to the back of the building, and Andrew makes Neil get out, and Neil follows him up the stairs, through a passcode-protected door.  

The inside of Vixen Industries is beautiful. There’s glass everywhere, making it look modern. They pass a number of offices with names and positions on metal door signs, and Neil sees  _Jeremy Knox, CTO_ , and grins to himself because he was right.  

Andrew’s office is to the end of the hallway, taking up an entire expanse of the floor. His desk has three monitors, and when Andrew enters, Neil following him.

Neil surveys the inside of the office. He’s never been here before, and it has a clean, nice smell. There’s a three-seater leather couch along the wall, and the back of the office is totally glass, overlooking the city. To the side, there’s a door that says  _Bathroom_  and another that says  _Closet_. It makes sense now, when Andrew came home late or spent nights at the office, he wasn’t totally crazy.  

Andrew’s rummaging in his desk for something as Neil observes the shelves that are neatly stacked with hundreds of books about coding and programming and gaming, and there are pictures of astronauts and dinosaurs that Maddox and Asher obviously helped to choose. On his desk, between two of his computers, there’s a picture frame, and although Neil can’t see what’s on it, he doesn’t doubt that it’s a picture of Maddox and Asher.  

Andrew finds what he’s looking for, a small flash drive, and wordlessly exits the room, shutting the door firmly. Neil follows him quietly, too much in awe of his surroundings, passing Nicky’s office and Erik’s office. Andrew reaches in his pocket when they enter the elevator, pulling out glasses with a thick black frame, putting it on.  

Neil snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be a disguise?”  

Andrew frowns at him. “I’m short-sighted,” he replies, and Neil forgets what he’s going to say because Andrew in glasses just  _does_  something to his insides.  

He clears his throat, wrenching his stare away, gazing at the steel doors of the elevator. “Looks good,” he croaks out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Andrew doesn’t respond, thankfully.  

When they finally get to the hall, Nicky’s already at the front, speaking with a group of people, arms flailing energetically. The security, that’s scanning people and taking their phones, lets Andrew and Neil through without a question.   

The room is abuzz with life, and Neil sticks to Andrew’s side. “Why’re they taking people’s phones?” He whispers to Andrew and Andrew glances at him.   

“It’s a prototype that’s being revealed, one that’s not out to the public yet. The demo is just for our loyal clients and stakeholders. The public demo for interested investors and customers will be in a few weeks.”  

Neil frowns because he doesn’t really get it, but then again, he’s a nanny, not a programmer. “So, you’re not giving the demonstration or whatever?”  

Andrew nods. “I’ll be giving a short speech, but Nicky’s doing most of the presentations. I don’t do public speeches, but this is private, and I already know a number of people here, unfortunately.”  

Neil snickers lightly, before giving Andrew a small verbal push to go off and greet people, and after an evil glare, Andrew complies as Neil blends into the background, eyes tracking Andrew.   

“Thirsty?” A familiar voice comes, and when he looks, it’s Renee, holding a glass of champagne out to him.   

“Is it poisoned?” Neil raises his eyebrow, before accepting it and grinning good-naturedly. “I’m kidding, thanks.”  

Renee offers him a smile. “How are you?”  

Neil shrugs. “A bit overwhelmed. Trying to blend in and figure out what’s going on.”  

“I understand,” Renee laughs lightly. “I hadn’t planned on coming, but Allison’s selling point was that I promised her ‘till death do we part’ in my wedding vows.” Neil laughs lightly, sipping his champagne. “Also, I never miss a chance to see Andrew acting like a human.”  

“Oh,” Neil raises his eyebrows. “Were you two close?”  

Renee inclines her head as if weighing her answer. “He did confide some things with me that he wouldn’t give freely to anyone else.” Neil frowns. “But, before you ask, we were never together, no. Let’s just say we weren’t each other’s type.”  

Neil sighs heavily, leaning against the wall that he’s standing in front of. “He’s  _my_  type,” he mutters. “But I don’t think I am his.”  

Renee smiles behind her glass before taking a sip. “I think you’re wrong,” is all she says and Neil groans.   

“Don’t get my hopes up,” he pleads and she chuckles softly.   

“Where are the kids?” She asks and immediately Neil’s hackles raise.   

“They’re with Kevin and Thea,” he says defensively. “They’re in good hands.”  

“I know,” she nods. “Allison and Dan are looking at it the wrong way. From what I see, the kids are getting love from more people than normal kids do. They’re being taken care of by more than two parents, and that just means that they’re getting more love than you or I ever did.”  

Neil smiles slightly because she’s right. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “For not saying anything bad about him.”  

“I never would,” Renee states. “I understand him better than most people.”  

 _Makes one of us_ , Neil thinks, but then they’re interrupted by Jean whose tag says CTO’S GUEST.   

“Jean,” Renee smiles widely when she sees him and Jean’s grinning too, embracing her. “How are you?” Her voice softens affectionately.   

“I’m excellent,” Jean responds, accent thick but understandable. He turns this gaze to Neil, eyes dropping to his tag and brows lifting. “Hey, CEO’s guest.”

Neil flushes, rolling his eyes and glancing toward the stage when Nicky taps on the microphone to start the presentation. Neil follows Jean to his table, taking his seat as the demo starts.

After that, Neil’s attention is taken by Nicky’s vibrant attitude, leaving the audience in tears from laughing so much. Andrew’s calmer, voice low but strong as he addresses everyone, and Neil can’t look away for a second, completely enthralled. The picture of Andrew on the stage, looking strong in his black suit and gorgeous as fuck, will forever be ingrained in Neil’s mind. The glasses add to his look, and he looks so  _good_ , Neil wants to eat him up.  

Nicky takes up most of the talking, however, selling the product animatedly, the audience listening with rapt attention. Neil actually understands most of what he’s saying, save for the more technical terms. Neil’s so caught up in Nicky’s speech, he doesn’t realise that Andrew’s sitting at the table next to him.  

When he does realise, he jumps slightly, but Andrew doesn’t say anything, eyes on Nicky as he sips champagne. Neil drags his eyes away from Andrew’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he drinks the bubbly liquid, looking back at Nicky.  

The rest of the demo pass without a hitch, and it ends on a high note as Nicky receives a standing ovation. There are drinks and hors-d'oeuvres passing around with waiters, and Andrew turns his gaze to Neil.  

“Bored?” he asks, and Neil shakes his head emphatically.  

“This is actually really interesting,” he states. There were going to be live demos next, and that seemed like it was going to be –  

“Pity,” Andrew says, swallowing the rest of his champagne, and Neil’s distracted by the movement of his throat again. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to run away.”  

Oh. Every thought about the demo flees Neil’s mind and he whimpers, “ _yes_.”  

“Okay,” Andrew nods, standing. “Let’s go before Nicky sees us.”  

Neil follows Andrew, weaving through the crowd, heart racing. “Don’t you want to make sure everything runs smoothly?”  _Shut **up**_ ,  _Neil_.  

“Nicky’s right,” Andrew’s responds, quickly walking through the hallway, and to the elevator. “I should trust them.”  

When they’re finally in the limo, there’s a bucket of ice and champagne waiting for them. “Goddamn Nicky,” Andrew mutters, but still reaches out and pops the cork, giving Neil a glass, pouring some for him.  

When both their glasses are filled, Andrew leans back, sipping the cold liquid. Neil's quickly preoccupied with how Andrew's long leather-covered fingers look dangerous while gently holding the fragile glass.   

Neil wants those fingers on him.  

He clears his throat. "So, the demo was fun," he says, sipping the icy champagne. "I knew Renee and Jean, so that was cool. How did Jeremy end up working for you?"  

Andrew puts one leg over the other, relaxing. "When he was injured, Jean told Kevin that Jeremy was thinking about quitting. Nicky brought up the idea of offering him a job because Jeremy had majored in Computer Science at USC and managed to graduate magna cum laude. I agreed. Jeremy’s smart, and he has good ideas."  

Neil hums lightly, swishing the champagne in his glass. “How old were you when you started up?”  

“I was twenty-three. Nicky and I really pushed it in the beginning, Allison’s father and Wymack were some of our first investors,” Andrew swallows the rest of his champagne, resting the glass in the ice bucket and leaning back.   

Neil tries to do math in his head. If Andrew got the kids after he started the business, because he’d said that if he wouldn’t have been the CEO if he knew he was going to get them, and considering that Maddox was almost eight, then that meant that Andrew’s in his early thirties. Neil frowns, mind working as the limo pulls up outside the house.   

Andrew’s ushering Neil out, and Neil’s mind is in a state of confusion because it doesn’t make sense. Andrew looks so…  _young_. They go into the house, and Neil’s toeing off his shoes and taking off his socks, stripping his jacket and pushing up his sleeves. He removes his tie, exhaling as he unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt.  

Andrew does the same, removing his footwear, jacket, tie and waistcoat, folding his sleeves to reveal his strong, tattooed arms that make Neil light-headed every time. Andrew pads into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of red wine and two glasses as Neil sits on the couch, heart pounding. It was becoming more and more date-like, and Neil’s heart is racing at the realisation.

Andrew sits on the ground, back against the couch and Neil slides down to sit next to him, the champagne warming his blood. They’re so close, Neil’s skin is prickling.  

“So, you’re in your thirties?” Neil asks, and Andrew turns to look at him, frowning.  

“What?” he snorts. “Fuck no.” He pours some wine in each glass, and Neil accepts it, inhaling the rich aroma.  

“That doesn’t make sense,” he sighs, deciding to give up. “You got the kids after you started the business. You started Vixen at twenty-three and Madds is eight.”  

Andrew sips his wine, glancing at Neil. “Why don’t you just ask me?”  

Neil shakes his head, passing a hand through his hair. “Nah, it’s not my business, I’m sorry. I was just curious. I wouldn’t ask about that. You’ll have to give it to me freely.”  

Andrew’s gaze darkens, twisting the stem of the wine glass between his fingers. Neil’s cock throbs when he realised that Andrew’s left on the leather gloves.  _Fuck._ “And if I don’t give it to you freely?”  

Neil shrugs languidly, trying to calm his thudding heart. The leather gloves and tattoo sleeves are such turn-ons, and he needs to not get aroused right now. “Then I’ll never know.”  

Andrew’s silent for a few minutes, while Neil sips his wine as casually as possible, although his control over his arousal is weakening slowly because of the alcohol.  

“Asher and Maddox aren’t my kids,” Andrew says lowly, taking off his glasses and placing them on the coffee table. 

Neil freezes, then frowns. That’s impossible. “Don’t mess with me,” he mutters. “They look just like you.”  

Andrew sighs heavily. “I don’t lie,” he states, and Neil frowns. “They’re not mine. They’re my twin brother’s.”  

Everything slots into place so quickly, it’s dizzying. Neil blinks a few times, trying to focus. “Aaron,” he breathes.  

“Yeah,” Andrew says finishing his wine and placing his glass on the coffee table. He folds his legs. “He knocked up his girlfriend when they were twenty and they got married right after they got out of university. About a year after they had Maddox, Katelyn got pregnant with Asher, but there were some complications and she died in childbirth.” Neil’s heart aches. “Two years ago, Aaron was in a fatal car accident. Katelyn’s parents had disowned her when she got pregnant out of wedlock, I took them in. I couldn’t let them go into the system, and when I heard Nicky’s parents were considering taking them in, I had to stop them.”  

Neil chews on his lip, so sad that the kids had to go through all of that. “I won them over in a court case and only because Aaron had put it in his will after Katelyn died. Asher got nightmares every night because he was in the accident with Aaron. Maddox remembers Aaron more than Asher, but I’ve told Asher about Aaron enough. I don’t want them to forget him.”  

“That’s why Ash calls Aaron ‘dad’ and you ‘daddy’,” Neil says in wonder, and Andrew nods.  

“And I told Maddox that he didn’t have to call me that if he didn’t want to. He knows who his real father is, anyway. Like I said, I didn’t expect them.”  

“Andrew,” Neil whispers hollowly. “That’s horrible. You lost your brother.”  

“I hated him for years,” Andrew continues. “But I protected him because we’re blood.” He shrugs, staring at the blank television. “Having those kids really changed us.”  

Neil has to fight back the sympathy, squeezing his eyes shut because Andrew would hate sympathy if Neil offered it right now. “I’m glad the kids are alright,” he whispers. “And I’m glad you’re helping them remember him. It just means I’m going to fight harder when people put you down.”  

Andrew doesn’t say anything, but there’s the quietest inhalation of breath. Neil lets his eyes open. “You still have a truth to get out of me,” he continues, looking over at Andrew.  

Andrew meets his eyes, and Neil's heart leaps into his throat. Andrew's lips are stained red and wet from where he licked them after sipping the wine.   

"You're gay." A statement, not a question. Neil nods nevertheless. "You said it took you years." There's a question in there somewhere but Andrew doesn't elaborate.  

Neil looks away because Andrew's looking more and more edible. He clears his throat. "When my mother and I were on the run, I tried kissing a couple of girls. My mother found out and would always beat the shit out of me, and then make us move. I couldn't make connections, or she would move us again. When she died, and my uncle took me in, I spent some time figuring myself out. I experimented with both girls and boys," Neil shrugs. "Girls were boring," he drinks the rest of his wine, placing his glass next to Andrew's. "But I thought I was bi until I had a sexual experience with a guy and that was it. Got my brains blown through my dick and never looked back."  

Maybe if he was a little soberer, he would've thought twice about oversharing, but his brain to mouth filter had disappeared the second he drank the first sip of red wine.  

"He was blond," Neil says dreamily, and then to his horror, he can feel his cock stiffening in his pants. "That day I realised that one, I have a thing for blonds, and two, I'm one-hundred per cent gay."  

He shifts awkwardly, too-aware of the arousal running through his veins. He clears his throat. "What do you have a thing for?" He mumbles softly, looking at Andrew, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  

"Blue eyes and nice asses," Andrew says without hesitation, and Neil's heart thumps. Andrew's looking at him with dark eyes, and Neil's heart is beating so quickly, he's pretty sure he's near a stroke. "Mental and emotional strength. Intelligence." Neil's eyes grow lidded as Andrew drones on. He's focused on Andrew's lips, and he can't really think straight, blinking slowly. The urge to touch Andrew is so great that it's almost painful.  

"Gets along great with the kids," Andrew continues. "Honest and not prying."  

"You have a lot of things," Neil whispers, skin crawling. He can't resist the urge anymore and he can't breathe if he doesn't get to touch Andrew, and he's moving before he could really talk himself out of it -   

Neil plants the sloppiest kiss on Andrew, pressing their lips together messily, and then he's wrenching back, eyes wide and horrified.  

"Fuck," he gasps, and he's on the verge of crying because he's so fucking stupid. “I’m sorry, Andrew, oh god-”

Andrew kneels up and holds Neil’s face between covered hands as the redhead panics, looking down at him seriously. The leather gloves are warm against Neil’s skin. "Stop it," Andrew growls, and Neil's staring up at him with wide eyes, skin on fire from Andrew's touch. "Yes?"  

"Yes," Neil squeaks, not sure what he's agreeing to, but he just wants to crawl away and  _hide_.  

Andrew leans down and kisses him, and everything stops.  

Neil gasps, inhaling Andrew's scent, unable to think clearly. Andrew's kissing him slowly, opening Neil's mouth up and mapping out every inch of him with his tongue. Neil feels the kiss deep in his bones, feels it zipping down his spine like something electric and sharp, feels it rushing through his blood.  

It's perfect, and Neil's kissing back desperately, their lips are sliding together, Andrew's palms holding Neil tight as he devours him. It's everything Neil imagined and more, Andrew tastes sweet and tangy, and Neil's so fucking drunk on him. 

When he pulls back for air, Neil's left hanging, trying to get some equilibrium back, because Andrew’s tipped him off his axis. He feels so gone, blinking slowly as he looks up at Andrew, whose cheeks are flushed.  

"Fuck," Neil whimpers, fingers curling into fists by his thighs, knowing Andrew’s aversion to touch. "Andrew. Andrew, can I-"

“Yes,” Andrew breathes, and the confirmation soars through Neil’s bones, making him feel lightheaded.   

He reaches up because he can't help himself, he's addicted, and he's pressing their lips together again, this time hard and urgent, sliding his hand into Andrew's hair and kissing him ferociously. Their teeth clank and it goes straight to Neil's cock, moaning softly as he sucks on Andrew's bottom lip.  

Neil kisses Andrew as if he's trying to climb inside of him, trying to bury himself inside of the blonde, pressing hard against him as if it's a fight. He kisses Andrew until he's breathless, and then kisses him some more until his lungs are burning and eyes are watering, and he's pulling back, gasping for air.  

He's  _hard_ , his cock painful between his legs, and Andrew's lips are bitten and red. Andrew's breathing heavily as he looks down at Neil with lidded eyes.  

This time, it's Andrew who murmurs, " _fuck_ ", and all Neil could do is agree with him.  

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil whispers throatily, and Andrew’s eyes darken before he’s standing up. Neil’s heart pangs, but then Andrew’s sliding his leather gloves off smoothly, shrugging off his shirt.  

Neil can’t  _breathe_ when he sees Andrew shirtless in front of him. He can’t think straight. His eyes are roaming the expanse of Andrew’s hard muscles unashamedly, panting as he imagines sucking bruises onto every ab.  

“Come on,” Andrew says, walking away, and Neil’s scrambling up from the floor to follow him. Andrew’s shedding his pants as he walks towards the back door, and Neil’s voice gets caught in his throat when he sees Andrew’s hard thighs and ass wrapped in black silk.  

He’s suddenly glad that he’s wearing his best underwear when Andrew opens the sliding door, and walks to the pool, sitting in the edge and dropping in.  

Neil’s rushing to get out of his clothes, standing in the cool night air in his briefs, his hard cock pressing against the material and the coldness making his nipples pebble. He almost dreads getting into the pool, unable to fathom how icy cold it must be, but when he pokes his toe in, he’s astonished that it’s warm.  

“It’s temperature controlled,” Andrew informs him, after ducking under the water and resurfacing, pushing his hair back.  

“That just means we’re going to freeze our balls off when we get out,” Neil responds, but gets in anyway. Did he even have a choice? With Andrew half naked in the pool, lips still stained red from wine and slightly swollen from kissing Neil, there was no other option.  

Neil was fucked. He didn’t think he minded.  

Neil sinks into the warm water, letting himself go under for a few seconds, and when he’s resurfacing, Andrew’s next to him. Now that he’s closer, Neil could see how his eyelashes are clumped and wet, how his lips have droplets of water on them, how the hollow in his neck has a bead of water nestled in it that Neil just wants to lick off – 

Neil goes back under the water for a few long seconds, coming back up for a deep breath.  

“The kids don’t know that it’s temperature controlled,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he resurfaces, when he looks over at Andrew leaning on the wall next to him.  

“Of course not,” Andrew snorts. “We’d never get them out.” 

Neil laughs in acquiescence. At least they wouldn’t be able to get Maddox out – he absolutely loved playing in the pool. The only thing that could get him out quickly was Exy.  

Neil feels more clearheaded than he was in the TV room with Andrew, but that doesn’t stop him from melting as Andrew reaches for him, pressing him against the wall of the pool. They’re in the shallow end, so they could stand comfortably, and Andrew’s pushing close. Neil’s breath hitches, and he whimpers a  _yes_  when Andrew asks.  

Their bodies rub against one another and Neil goes pliant against Andrew when Andrew’s lips cover his again.  Neil doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Andrew, doesn’t think that the possibility is even  _there._

 _“_ Andrew,” Neil whispers against his lips, and Andrew blinks, their lips millimetres apart. “Andrew, can I touch you?”

Andrew huffs, hot air brushing Neil’s lips and making his pores raise. “Waist and above,” he warns Neil, and Neil giggles, nodding.

Andrew kisses him leisurely this time, and Neil winds his arms around Andrew’s neck, holding him in place.  The feel of Andrew’s cock against his through the water and thin briefs is almost enough to send Neil over the edge, but he doesn’t want to come in the pool the kids bathe in.  

“Fuck,” he whispers when Andrew finally pulls away and they’re both panting for air. The moonlight strikes Andrew’s eyes at an angle, making them look almost silver.  

Andrew’s unbelievably gorgeous, even soaked to the bone. Neil swallows hard, his lips throbbing from the hard kisses he’s placed on Andrew.

“Do you understand why I left the kitchen that night?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil nods, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry for being so presumptuous,” Neil responds, flushing lightly. “You’re the first person I’ve really only ever had a crush on,” he confesses lightly, and Andrew’s eyes darken, leaning forward and kissing Neil again. Neil’s breathless every time Andrew kisses him.

Andrew groans softly, pulling away and leaning on the wall of the pool next to Neil. “I’m pretty sure half-naked in a pool is moving too fast for a first date,” he mutters, and Neil laughs triumphantly.

“Aha! So it is a date!” he crows, grinning delightedly at Andrew. “And it was _awesome_.”

Andrew huffs, ignoring Neil in favour of swimming to the other end of the pool. Neil grins and swims over to meet him. He doesn’t know how long it is they stay in the pool, making out and swimming, his mind in a daze as Andrew draws him out of the pool.

He grabs a towel from the stack they had in the pool shed, wrapping Neil in it as they hurry inside to escape the cold. Neil exhales happily as he dries his hair, following Andrew up the stairs after grabbing their clothes from where they’d dropped it, scattered in the TV room.

Andrew pauses outside his room, looking soft and damp, wrapped in a towel. Neil's heart skips a beat. “Can I kiss you?” Neil asks again, already addicted to Andrew’s kisses although they’ve been kissing nonstop since their first kiss.

Andrew steps forward until their lips are millimetres apart, but Neil doesn’t move until he gets the affirmative from Andrew. When Andrew says yes, voice so soft that it’s almost inaudible, Neil leans forward and kisses him deeply.

Andrew groans lowly in his throat, his hand sliding into Neil’s hair and holding him in place. Neil loses himself in Andrew, whimpering softly as Andrew’s soft lips press against his.

Andrew pulls away from Neil’s kiss, if only to catch his breath, before pressing hot kisses along Neil’s jawline, teeth scraping against Neil’s skin and making Neil shudder.

“You can’t stay here,” Andrew says softly in Neil’s ear, making Neil blink hazily. “Kevin brings the kids home at six in the morning.”

Neil sighs heavily. “Why the hell does he make them wake up so early?” Neil mutters, shaking his head. Andrew huffs, and Neil gives Andrew a gentle smile. “Do you have to go into work in the morning?” he asks softly, and Andrew nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, then,” he tells Andrew, smiling lightly. “This evening was awesome. We should do this again.”

Andrew snorts, rolling his eyes, telling Neil goodbye and ordering him to change, before disappearing into his room. Neil’s heart skips a beat, but he obeys, going to his room and putting on his most comfortable sweatpants and jersey, climbing into his bed and squealing happily into his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning note: in this chapter, Andrew talks about Aaron's death, though it's not explicit.
> 
> The next slow burn is waiting for them to have sex. *groans*
> 
> Fun fact: I actually considered putting Aaron in rehab, which is why they needed a nanny for the kids. 
> 
> See you next Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has feelings.
> 
> Yes, _Andrew_.

A few weeks after the date, Neil finds out through Nicky that Andrew’s birthday was coming up soon. Neil isn’t sure if Andrew celebrated his birthday, but it was clear the boys didn’t care what Andrew’s opinion on the matter was. 

They team up and beg Neil to pick them up early from school on the afternoon of Andrew’s birthday so they could choose Andrew’s birthday gift. Neil had already gotten his own gift for Andrew as soon as he’d found out about Andrew’s birthday. It had taken a few days, but Neil’s finally gotten the finished product, and he just hopes that Andrew likes it.

Neil takes the kids to the mall, standing guard as they choose a gift for Andrew in the toy store, hiding it from Neil although he pays for it. They also get a nice card to sign for him, and then they collectively choose the ugliest sweater they could find in Andrew’s size. Neil grins, knowing that if anyone could force Andrew to wear it, it would be those kids.

When they get home, he researches a recipe for chocolate cheesecake on his iPad, preparing himself for a kitchen disaster as he agrees to let the boys help him.

He makes the both of them wash their hands thoroughly, before placing the both of them on the counter, letting Ash mix the cookie crumbs and butter, showing him how to press it to the bottom of the pan. Asher takes his time to mould the crumb mixture, pressing it out evenly. 

Neil lets Maddox mix together the batter as well as an eight-year-old could, before chuckling light-heartedly at his attempt and helping him to beat it more smoothly. Neil leaves him to mix it, dumping chocolate in a bowl and placing it in the microwave to melt.

He sees Maddox eyeing the chocolate in the bowl and as soon as Neil takes it out of the microwave, Maddox declares, “we need to taste-test it to make sure it’s still good!”

Neil laughs delightedly, allowing Maddox to dip a finger in, which leads Asher to beg as well. It’s all good and Neil dips a finger in as well before pouring the chocolate into the batter and letting Maddox fold it in.

When the batter’s finished and Asher’s work-of-art is completed as well, they help Neil pour it over the crust. Neil places it into the pre-heated oven, laughing as the boys cheer.

They watch cartoons as they wait impatiently for it to bake. Neil checks it after forty minutes, declaring it done.

“It has to cool for an hour now,” Neil explains patiently to the boys. They pout, already excited to surprise Andrew. “Let’s go get dressed, and when we come down, we’ll see if it’s good, okay?”

They nod fervently, grinning at each other and Neil almost gets a heart attack when they race towards the stairs, stampeding up the steps. 

“Don’t run!” Neil calls uselessly, trying to calm his poor heart when he sees they get up safely.  

He jogs up the stairs after them, helping them choose their outfits and sending them to their respective bathrooms. He takes a quick shower as well, leaving the door slightly open, just in case the called for him.

When Neil’s changed into comfortable jeans and a fitted, French-tucked shirt, he checks on the boys. Maddox is fully dressed and Asher’s buttoning up his shirt, tiny fingers slipping on the buttons.

Neil laughs lightly, pressing a kiss to Asher’s forehead and helping him to button his shirt. He combs their hair, making sure they’ve spruced up with some cologne.

“Let’s go decorate the cake!” Neil grins, and they cheer, racing off again, and Neil groans. 

“Stop running on the stairs,” he begs, and they giggle, but listen, slowing down, which means, obviously, that they _had_ to jump the last two steps. 

Neil was going to get grey hairs _very_ soon.

“You’re both getting to decorate a half,” Neil commands sternly after they clamber onto the counter. He takes the knife, making a gentle impression down the middle of the cake. “Ash, you’re on the left. Madds, you’re on the right.”

Neil pulls out all the edible decorations he’d bought, placing it in front of the boys and they excitedly start to decorate. Maddox makes a crooked, vaguely recognisable Exy racquet on his side, before dumping orange and blue sprinkles all around, along with silver star sprinkles. 

Ash makes a weird image of a spaceship, with blue and black sprinkles. For some reason, he doesn’t think it’s enough and puts pink and green sprinkles as well. 

All in all, it’s very... artistic, and Neil grins as he gets a ready-to-use icing tube, icing their initials on their respective sides.

“Let’s go surprise daddy!” Asher cries excitedly and Neil nods, helping them down from the counter. He gets a container for the cake, packing drinks and snacks for the boys. He grabs paper plates and plastic cutlery, putting it all in a bag to carry.

He glances at the pack of number candles that he’d gotten, realising that he didn’t know how old Andrew was. He had an idea, after their late-night conversation, but he didn’t know the exact figure. 

“How old is Andrew, Madds?” Neil asks, and Maddox scrunches up his face in thought. 

“He’s older than us,” Ash butts in. “He’s thirteen! Uncle Nicky said he was almost thirteen.”

Neil blinks, snorting, and Maddox doesn’t protest, so Neil shrugs, grabbing the 1 and 3 candles from the pack, gently sticking it in the cake. He makes sure to take a lighter, grabbing a few more essentials, like napkins and the boys’ badly wrapped gifts. He ensures that he has his own gift for Andrew, running a mental checklist in his head. 

“Let’s go!” Neil says when he’s finished rushing around and they bounce out of the house. Neil drives them over to Vixen Technologies in no time, with the boys chattering the entire ride. He winces as the boys jump out of the car, racing towards the entrance.  

“Stop running!” he orders them, and Maddox stops, yanking on Asher, who pouts, but stops as well. “I know you’re excited,” he says patiently. “But you have to help me hold some things if you want Andrew to see your cake.”

Maddox and Asher nod immediately, and Neil gives them their bag with their gifts, as well as the bag with the plastic cutlery, taking out the cake with both hands, holding it gently. He grabs his gift for Andrew, before locking the car, walking up to the building.

He’s not sure how to get to Andrew’s office from the front entrance and he glances around, smiling awkwardly at the receptionist at the front. He steps toward her, but then he feels a tug on his shirt.

“Come on!” Maddox says impatiently when Neil glances down at him. “We know where it is.”

Neil gives the receptionist an apologetic look as he’s rushed past her into the elevators. When the doors open on the top floor, Maddox and Asher walk purposefully down the hall that Neil recognises from when he was here with Andrew. He gives awkward smiles to everyone he passes, following Maddox and Asher to Andrew’s office. 

There’s a girl at a desk outside of Andrew’s office and Neil guesses at first glance that it’s his assistant. When he walks closer, he realises her nameplate says as much – _Laura Montgomery, CEO’s Personal Assistant_.

He vaguely recognises her from the few times she came to the house, going straight to Andrew’s office. Even when she was at the house, Neil barely saw her because Andrew liked to keep his work and personal lives separate.

“Don’t go in,” Neil orders the boys and they pout, stopping outside the door, looking anxious. The glass of Andrew’s office is darkened, so Neil couldn’t see inside. “Hi,” Neil says, smiling apologetically at Laura who grins at him. “I’m Neil. Is Andrew available?”

Laura chuckles, glancing down at the boys who ignore her, looking eagerly at Andrew’s door. “Yeah, he is. Go right in, maybe they’ll remember me after seeing him.”

Neil snorts and Maddox opens the door immediately, rushing in with Asher. “Surprise!” they both shout and Neil winces, hoping that Andrew wasn’t on a call.

Peering around the doorway, he sees that Andrew’s standing fluidly from his desk, looking drop-dead gorgeous with the city in his background. Maddox and Asher are both wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly, babbling about birthdays and cakes and surprises.

Andrew listens to them patiently, and when he looks up and sees Neil, he offers Neil a smile that spears Neil’s heart and almost makes him drop the cake. He manages to keep it together, offering a quavering smile of his own. He and Andrew hadn’t gotten the chance to properly speak after their so-called date, and Neil’s woken up too many times with his hand wrapped around his erection and the memory of Andrew’s kiss seared on his mouth. 

Andrew’s looking at him knowingly now, giving Neil a half smirk, and making Neil flush. Andrew glances back at the boys, greeting them. He sits on the floor, and they plop down next to him, and Neil groans, knowing he was going to have to join them there.

Neil closes the door with his foot, realising that although the glass is dark on the outside, Andrew could see everything that happened from the inside. He tentatively walks over, joining them on the floor, placing the cake box on the ground. 

The boys rush Andrew to open it and he does, eyebrows raising when he sees the masterpiece.

“This is amazing,” Andrew states grandiosely, looking at the cake, then smirking up at Neil. Neil almost chokes on his spit. “Neil, what amazing artists do you hire? You shouldn’t have, this is too much.”

The boys giggle. “It was us!” Asher states proudly. “I did the space rocket. There’s fireworks too!” Neil laughs, now realising what the green and pink sprinkles were for. “Maddy did the Exy racquet.”

Andrew frowns. “I don’t believe you. Are you sure it was you?”

Maddox grins excitedly, kneeling up. Yes! Tell him, Neil.”

Neil sighs. “They baked the entire cake by themselves,” Neil says, shaking his head in mock-wonder. “They were supposed to be my assistants, but I turned out to be theirs.”

Andrew nods slowly, frowning as he looks at the candles. “I’m thirteen?” he asks, and Asher smiles.

“Uncle Nicky said so!” Asher declares and Andrew snorts as Neil lights the candles. Andrew graciously allows the kids to blow out the candles for him, promising them he’ll make a wish.  Andrew cuts the cake with both of them, sampling it and telling them how good it tastes. Neil smiles brightly at the adorable scene in front of him.

“Gifts!” Asher practically screeches, making Neil jump about half a mile in the air. Andrew agrees slowly, chewing on his cake as Maddox and Asher grab their gifts, giving it to Andrew. “Happy birthday,” they say in unison, smiling excitedly at Andrew.

Andrew sighs, placing his cake aside and wiping his palms on his pants. He opens the sweater first, and Neil bursts out laughing when he sees the frown on Andrew’s face.

“Daddy, you have to wear it for Thanksgiving,” Asher orders and Neil looks on delightedly as Andrew’s unable to tell him no. 

He opens the next gift, the smaller one that they hid from Neil, and Neil raises his eyebrows when he sees a keychain with an astronaut on it. Andrew looks at it for a long time, clearly seeing some hidden meaning in it, before glancing up at his sons.

Maddox’s voice is soft. “You told Ash that his teddy bear Rin would be looking over him all the time from space. We wanted you to get you a Rin too.”

Neil blinks, feeling a lump in his throat as the two boys embrace Andrew tightly. Neil wills himself not to cry, in disbelief that the two boys did something so thoughtful.

“Thank you,” Andrew tells them softly and they beam at him. 

Neil clears his throat, realising it’s his turn to give his gift. He holds out the flat, rectangular package to Andrew, who takes it, giving Neil a gentle smile.

The boys crowd around Andrew as he tears off the boring brown paper wrapping, and then they all stare at the painting in silence while Neil tries not to vomit.

“I – I got the pictures from Nicky,” he says awkwardly. “He said you never had a family portrait and –“

“Is that dad and mom?” Asher asks, and Andrew nods silently. Neil had commissioned the best painter he could find to do a family portrait of the boys, Andrew, Aaron and Katelyn. It had come out beautifully, the boys standing in the front, with their mother and both men who happened to be their fathers behind them.

“Neil,” Andrew says softly, getting his attention. “Thank you,” he says, voice so soft, Neil gets chills.

“It’s so awesome,” Maddox says, smiling at Neil. “We have mum, Drew and dad in one picture!” Then Maddox frowns, glancing back at the picture. “But you’re not in the picture, Neil,” he says, confused, and Neil’s eyes widen, meeting Andrew’s.

His heart squeezes so painfully hard at the genuine bewilderment in Maddox’s voice. Asher also glances up, looking at him expectantly. His mouth opens but his voice doesn’t come out, not knowing what to say.

“Madd-,” Andrew starts, before the door opens and Nicky breezes in. Neil glances back and Nicky stops in his tracks, seeing the four of them on the ground with cake between them.

“Are you having a _party_ without me?” Nicky asks, looking dramatically horrified. Asher grins, jumping up, and the tension is cut. 

“Hi, Uncle Nicky!” they say excitedly. Asher runs over, dragging Nicky to sit with them. “We planned a surprise party for daddy!”

Now that Nicky’s here, the boys are effectively distracted, and Neil escapes to stand by the window, mind racing over what Asher said. That, accompanied by the memory of Maddox sleepily calling him _dad_ , makes his heart ache.

“Neil!” Nicky calls, and Neil blinks out of his stupor, glancing back at Nicky. “Hey, Erik dropped me off to work this morning and I was gonna hitch a ride with Andrew, but you’re leaving soon. Can I come with?”

Neil goes to answer, but Andrew beats him to it. “Take Neil’s car,” Andrew tells Nicky, and Neil's eyes widen as he tries to contain his expression. “Get the kids home. We’ll come home in a bit.”

Nicky’s mouth curves into a smirk, but he doesn’t say anything, thankfully, as he helps the kids say goodbye to Andrew, packing up for them. The kids give Andrew warm hugs and he assures them that he enjoyed the birthday. 

When they’re gone and the office is quiet, Neil glances over at Andrew, who’s casually snacking on a huge slice of chocolate cheesecake. Neil blinks, sighing as he goes over to the seats in front of Andrew’s desk, settling in as he waits for Andrew to finish his piece of cake.

After Andrew finishes, he tosses the plate and spoon away, standing. Neil glances up at him. “Let’s go,” Andrew says, and Neil follows him out of the door.

* * *

“Are you bringing me here to kill me?” Neil asks when Andrew pulls into a cemetery. Andrew huffs, shrugging off his jacket and getting out of the car, striding purposefully across the green grass. Neil strolls behind him, hanging back as he gets a sense of why they were here.

When Andrew stops in front of a gravestone, Neil reads the name on it with a heavy heart- _Aaron Minyard_. Next to it is a gravestone with _Katelyn Minyard_ engraved onto it. 

Not wanting to disturb Andrew, Neil finds a stone bench under a tree, sitting on it as Andrew crouches in front of the headstone. It’s quiet, the leaves barely rustling, and Neil keeps his eyes on Andrew as his lips move inaudibly.

He stays still for as long as it takes until Andrew straightens up, glancing over at Neil and walking over. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one as he draws near to Neil, standing next to him. 

They stay in silence as Andrew smokes out his cigarette, and then Andrew says, “the only reason he put me in his will is because he knew I would be the only person he could trust not to let them go into foster care.”

The scent of smoke calms Neil and he still doesn’t say anything as Andrew pulls out another cigarette, lighting it. 

“Sometimes I just fucking hate him,” Andrew mutters and Neil glances over at him. Andrew looks unaffected, with smoke curling out of his mouth.  “Sometimes I just fucking hate him for dying,” Andrew says lowly, his lips curling up in anger as he launches forward and punches the tree behind them so hard that Neil’s surprised that it doesn’t split in two from force.

“I protected him my entire fucking life and he just goes and _dies_ ,” Andrew growls, chest heaving, sitting on the bench heavily, cradling his bloody hand in his lap. He’s breathing hard, and Neil’s pretty sure he’s trying not to cry.

“It’s okay to be sad,” Neil says softly, repeating what he’d told Asher so long ago and Andrew glances at him, glare hard with unshed tears. Neil doesn’t let it affect him. “But it’s not your fault, Andrew. And I think you loved him, that’s why you’re so affected by this. You miss him, don’t you?”

Andrew turns his glare back to the tree, taking deep breaths. He flexes the fingers of his bloody hand wordlessly, and Neil realises that he’s holding the astronaut keychain that the boys had given him.

“When my mother died, I hated her,” Neil says softly, heart aching as he drops his head, and his curls hang forward over his eyes. “I hated her for leaving me alone. I hated her for getting us into the situation anyway. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love her for fighting her ass off to keep us safe.”

Andrew doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, his breathing shaky. He stubs out his cigarette and gazing at Aaron’s gravestone. “I used to hate him,” Andrew amends, and Neil smiles slightly, glancing down at the grass. “I hated him when I found out he was my twin. I hated him when I found out he was using, and I especially hated him when he started dating Katelyn.”

Andrew takes a deep breath, regarding his bruised hand. “Nicky made us go therapy and I let him go. He had Katelyn and he had Maddox and it didn’t matter to me once he was happy,” Andrew confesses and Neil frowns. “Then Katelyn died after giving birth to Asher and everything fucking fell apart. Now he’s gone and I’m stuck with his kids, and sometimes it just -” Andrew shakes his head as Neil stares at the man. “It hurts,” Andrew confesses so lowly that Neil almost thinks he misheard. The sentence is so confused and choked out and Neil has to swallow back tears.

“You loved him,” Neil observes softly. “Somewhere between hating him and going to therapy, you learned to love your brother, just like you love those kids.”

Andrew swallows, his throat bobbing, quiet for a few long moments. Neil doesn’t know if he’s going to speak again as Andrew stares unseeingly at the tree he’d just punched. He waits in silence as Andrew gets his emotions under control.

“Sometimes I want him back,” Andrew’s hands curl into fists so tightly, his knuckles turn almost white around the keychain. “I wanted to hate those kids because every time I saw them, I saw him,” Andrew’s hands relax as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapping it around his bloody knuckles, putting the keychain away. “I used to want nothing.”

“Now you can’t live without them,” Neil murmurs. He aches to hug Andrew, but he knows Andrew wouldn’t appreciate it. Not right now, anyway. “Trust me, I know the feeling.”

Andrew looks at Neil for a few minutes. “The painting was a good idea,” Andrew tells Neil softly. “We hardly had pictures together, no matter how much everyone tried. But what Maddox said-,” Andrew glances away, throat working and Neil stares at him wordlessly. “He was right. You’re part of the family now, Neil.”

Neil continues staring at him, unable to process what Andrew’s saying. Andrew doesn’t continue talking, and Neil just looks at him. 

“Andrew,” Neil says in a strangled voice, and Andrew glances at him, standing. 

“Let’s go,” Andrew says, and Neil blinks some sense into himself. He clears his throat, trying to get over the shock of what he’s just heard. 

“Can you – can you give me a sec?” Neil asks softly, and Andrew nods, walking back to the car. Neil chews on his lip, standing and going over to Aaron’s gravestone. He hovers near it for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to say.

“I don’t know if we would’ve gotten along if I’d said yes to Kevin in Arizona,” Neil says softly, crouching, the breeze rustling through his hair. Sadness aches through his bones. “But I wish I could’ve met you. I love Maddox and Asher and I… love Andrew, and I’ll take a bullet for them. I promise I’ll take good care of your kids. And Andrew. He needs someone to be there for him sometimes, and I’ll try my best to be that person.”

Neil stands, walking slowly back to the car where Andrew’s waiting for him. He opens the door, sliding into the seat and shutting the door behind him. The car’s idling, but Andrew doesn’t make any indication of driving off.

“What are we?” Neil asks, his heart in his throat, almost afraid to ask, his heartbeat roaring in his throat.

Andrew’s honey gaze slides over to survey Neil, who keeps his eyes resolutely on the windshield. “We are whatever you want us to be,” is his response.

“You know what I want us to be.”

“Then that’s what we are,” Andrew says and Neil laughs, shaking his head as he glances over at Andrew. Andrew huffs, raising an eyebrow. “Yes or no, Neil?”

Neil’s been waiting to hear that for weeks now and he has no shame when he immediately gasps out, “ _yes_.”

Andrew’s fingers curl around the nape of Neil’s neck, pulling him in and slotting their lips together in a hot kiss. Neil whimpers into the kiss, feeling the pads of Andrew’s fingers stroking his neck as he curls his hands into fists on his lap.

It’s hot and steamy in the car as Andrew kisses Neil, making him moan as his fingers scrape against Neil’s skin. Andrew tastes sweet and Neil presses closer, kissing Andrew hungrily, like an addict who’s finally gotten their next shot.

“I’m weirdly obsessed with your fingers,” Neil confesses against Andrew’s lips as Andrew continues brushing his fingers along Neil’s neck. Andrew huffs, hot breath brushing against Neil’s lips as they part.

Neil’s eyes are lidded and his lips feel swollen and he feels slightly drunk but wants too much more, he wants to kiss Andrew forever. He tells Andrew just that, eyes roaming Andrew’s face as he whispers, “kissing you is the fucking best. I wanna do it for the rest of my life.”

Some other time he’ll have a panic attack over what he just said, but now, he’s focused on how Andrew’s darkened eyes stare at him as he asks, “just kissing?”

“Fuck yeah,” Neil murmurs, leaning forward and kissing Andrew again. Andrew’s fingers slide up to cup Neil’s jaw, pulling him gently away, his thumb slipping into Neil’s mouth and Neil whimpers, sucking him desperately. For some reason, he’s addicted to the taste of Andrew, and he doesn’t care how stupid he looks.

Andrew reaches down, pushing his seat backwards so that there’s more room between him and the steering wheel, before yanking Neil over his lap.

Neil comes, more surprised than anything else, but his mind goes beautifully blank as he straddles Andrew’s strong thighs, looking down at Andrew softly.

“I don’t want to do anything more than this,” Andrew says suddenly, and Neil bites his lip, eyes wide.

“Andrew, I didn’t expect you to,” he murmurs, his fingers aching to touch Andrew as the blond stares resolutely at a point over Neil’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to do anything besides hold you,” Andrew’s throat bobs as he swallows, and Neil inhales sharply.

“Andrew, are you sure?” he asks softly, and Andrew nods, not saying anything and Neil nods firmly. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Andrew’s voice is low and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, holding him closely. Andrew’s arms make their way around his waist, his fingers holding tightly onto Neil’s shirt.

“Happy Birthday, Andrew,” he whispers into Andrew’s hair, holding him tightly.

They both don’t say anything for a long while. 

* * *

After what happened in the car, Andrew doesn’t mention it again, so Neil follows suit. It seems like their relationship has blossomed ever since the afternoon at the graveyard, and Andrew’s much more open to Neil than before.

They both act calm and casual around the kids, but it doesn’t stop Neil from sneaking into Andrew’s office or bedroom at nights to steal warm kisses from Andrew’s talented mouth, before running back to his bedroom and getting under the hot shower and remembering how Andrew’s fingers feel on him while roughly stripping his cock.

Neil doesn’t mind making out with Andrew forever. Andrew’s mouth was like a healthy dose of heroin, and if they never progressed past kissing and humping, Neil didn’t think he minded. 

It’s almost dream-like, but Neil loves it and wouldn’t have it any other way.

That’s why he’s casually storming into Andrew’s office, waiting patiently for him to finish his phone call, sitting and glaring at him the entire time.

“Neil,” Andrew acknowledges him with heated eyes and Neil squirms in his seat, trying to remember why he’s there. The crinkle of the paper in his hand jogs his memory just fine.

“I got this earlier today,” Neil shows Andrew the monthly salary cheque, raising his eyebrows. “I’m your boyfriend now, you don’t have to fucking pay me.”

His face heats up when he realises what he’s just said. He doesn’t let it get to him, sitting straighter as he clears his throat. He digs in his pocket, taking out all of the cheques he’s gotten for the time he’s been the kids’ nanny.

“I take care of the boys because I love them,” Neil says softly. “You don’t need to pay me.”

He rips up the cheques emphatically, dropping them on a neat pile on Andrew’s desk. Andrew regards him for a few seconds, face expressionless, before he’s standing, coming around the table. He slips his hand into Neil’s hair and yanks him up to press their lips together.

Neil’s taken by surprise, but he responds immediately, pressing his body hard against Andrew’s as he kisses him firmly. Andrew doesn’t let the kiss go on for too long, pulling away and leaning on the desk, Neil standing between his legs.

“I want to tell Maddox and Asher,” Andrew says lowly, and Neil blinks rapidly because _technically_ he and Andrew have only been together for a couple of weeks, although it’s been a month since their first date. He calms as Andrew continues. “Not now. But if this continues, I’m not hiding it from them.”

“Sounds good to me,” Neil responds, beaming brightly at Andrew, before leaning toward him and kissing him again. The buzzer at Andrew’s door goes off, and Andrew blinks, leaning over and pressing the button to open the door as Neil steps back, wiping his wet lips and sitting in the chair, trying to pretend he isn’t half hard.

Maddox bounds in happily, smiling widely at the both of them. “Hey, Drew, my Exy team has a game this weekend and I’m starting, can you _please_ come?” Maddox begs, eyes shining, bouncing on his heels. Something dark flashes across Andrew’s eyes so quickly, Neil almost misses it, but then Andrew’s giving Maddox the smile that’s so rare but makes Neil die a little bit every time.

“I’m proud of you,” Andrew tells Maddox, who beams at him. He ruffles Maddox’s hair. “Of course, I’ll come.”

Maddox looks so excited and it warms Neil’s heart. Maddox glances over at Neil. “That’s awesome,” Maddox breathes. “Neil, you’re coming too, right?”

“As if I’d miss it,” Neil laughs, and Maddox cheers, giving Neil a hug, before bolting out of the room. “Don’t run!” Neil calls after him uselessly. Neil sighs, standing. “I’m going to make sure he hasn’t broken anything, or Kevin isn’t killing one of them or Asher isn’t stealing chocolate again.”

Andrew snorts and Neil glances at the door to make sure no one’s there before leaning forward and kissing Andrew hard. Andrew smiles into the kiss, pushing Neil gently away. Neil grins widely, walking out of the office, heart pounding hard and lips tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I had the horrible realisation that I could possibly finish this without porn. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME
> 
> Fun fact: the hardest thing for Andrew to get over when he took in the kids was hearing a seven-year-old beg and say “please”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving = eating too much food + getting to know Andrew better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) + unexpected (and unwanted) guests.

“Hey Neil,” Nicky says as he walks into the kitchen. Neil looks up from where he’s snacking on some Cheetos, his fingers covered in orange dust. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”  

“Sure,” Neil smiles, tossing the empty pack and washing his hands. “What’s up?”  

Thankfully, the kids were having a sleepover at Dave’s, so the house was quiet for once. Almost deafeningly so – it felt like the place was empty.  

“I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Andrew,” Nicky says gently. “He hasn’t told me anything about you two but he’s my only family left besides Erik and I need to do this now –”  

“Wait,” Neil laughs, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “Are you giving me the shovel talk?”  

Nicky chuckles, shrugging. “Sort of? Not really. Listen, you’re the best thing that’s happened to us since those kids. Before them, Andrew was really closed off and pushed everyone away. When Aaron… passed,” he says the word in a shaky voice before clearing his throat. “And Andrew got custody for them, it took him a long time to trust people around the kids. When he finally started allowing us to help him take care of them, we realised they’d need a nanny because not all of us can always be here. It took him months to agree to allow a perfect stranger to take care of them.”  

Nicky sighs heavily, running his hand through his curly hair. “I’m glad it was you, Neil. You put up so easily with the kids and with Andrew and it’s like you were here the entire time. Those kids love you, and that’s why I wanted to say – please, if anything bad happens between you and Andrew, don’t let it affect Maddox and Asher. They’ve lost too much at a young age, and they’ve put all their trust and love in you.”  

Neil’s eyes widen, horrified. “I would never do anything to break their hearts, Nicky,” he promises.   

“I know you won’t,” Nicky smiles at him. “Not consciously, anyway. Also, just know that Andrew probably won’t let you know that he cares if you break his heart, but he’ll kill you if you break the kids’.”  

“I’m not going to do that to either of them,” Neil reiterates emphatically. “They mean too much to me.”  

Nicky's face breaks into a large grin. “I’m glad to hear that Neil. Also, I heard that you very dramatically tore up all of my cheques in Andrew’s office.”  

Neil blushes, ducking his head as he folds his arms. “Yeah, I guess I’ve never seen the kids as a job. I love taking care of them.”  

“Wait until they become teenagers,” Nicky laughs light-heartedly. “You’ll be begging us to keep them away from you.”  

Neil’s heart warms at the thought of being in the family and around the kids for years, and the fact that Nicky didn’t even think twice about it.  

“I can’t wait till they’re teenagers,” Neil smiles happily, heart bursting. “We’ll get to see who’s sassier.”  

Nicky chuckles. “You’re a good one, Neil. Thank you for making Andrew and the kids happier. You’re awesome.”  

“Ditto,” Neil beams at Nicky, before grabbing a few snacks and escaping to his room to watch television.  

* * *

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Nicky cheers, raising his glass as he grins around the table. Neil glances around at everyone that Nicky had invited – besides his husband, there were Kevin and his wifey, Jeremy and Jean as well as David Wymack and his wife, Abby, whom Neil had met for the first time that day but were both loved dearly by the kids. Andrew and the kids were also sitting at the table; Andrew at the head of the table and Wymack on the other end. “Well, you know the drill,” Nicky says, turning to grin at Neil, who absolutely did not know the drill.  

Neil stares at him in confusion and Nicky laughs. “Fuck, sorry Neil, it feels like you’ve been in this family forever. We all have to say something we’re thankful for. You can start.”  

Neil groans, wracking his brain. “I’m…” he clears his throat, glancing at Andrew, who stares back at him impassively. “I’m thankful for all of you. Except Kevin,” he smirks and everyone bursts out laughing. Kevin scowls at Neil and Neil ignores him. “I’m thankful especially for Maddox and Asher,” the two kids beam brightly. “And I’m thankful for their wonderful father, Andrew.” Neil tries to hide his blush, ducking his head.  

He’s saved by a soft buzzing sound, and Andrew excuses himself before getting up from the table, phone to his ear. Neil’s eyes follow him out of the door, getting distracted as they continue the thankful confessions.   

It’s a few minutes before Andrew appears in the doorway. “Nicky,” he says, voice irritated. Nicky glances up, immediately getting up and going over to Andrew.  

“Neil,” Asher says softly, dragging Neil’s attention from Andrew. Asher’s looking forlornly at his empty glass. “Can I get some more juice, please?”  

“Sure, sweetie. Pineapple?” Asher nods emphatically and Neil pushes his chair back, excusing himself from the table as he goes into the kitchen where Andrew and Nicky are talking earnestly.  

“The production is going to be delayed?” Nicky’s asking in a horrified voice and both of them barely spare Neil a glance as he roots in the refrigerator for Asher’s favourite pineapple juice. “Do you need Erik to go in?”  

“No, either way, I’ll have to be there to sign the contract if we go with a new company,” Andrew responds, voice tinging on frustration. “Neil.”  

Neil glances up from where he’s pouring the juice from the bottle into a fancy jug. “Yeah?”  

“I need to go into the office,” Andrew tells him, dismissing Nicky. “I won’t be able to stay for lunch.”  

“Leftovers are better anyway,” Neil says gently, smiling as he looks Andrew over. Andrew’s wearing the sweater the kids ‘bought’ for him, and he’d looked pained when he’d entered the room, but the kids were so happy and it had melted the frown right off his face.

Andrew huffs, walking over and kissing Neil chastely on the lips. Neil doesn’t expect it, sometimes thinks that everything that’s happened between them is a dream because of how casual Andrew acts when they’re not alone. Still, he lives for every single one of Andrew’s kisses.  

“I’ll be back soon,” Andrew promises lowly, before going back to the dining room to break the kids. Neil follows with the jug of juice, hoping that he isn’t flushed from the soft kiss Andrew’d given him.  

“Don’t drink too much or you’ll be too full to eat,” Neil warns Asher, filling his glass as Andrew gives them their hugs. The kids look sad, but are effectively distracted by food as Nicky starts to share out for them.  

Neil misses too much of the conversation in favour of following Andrew’s ass out the door.  

* * *

Neil sighs as he lounges on the couch, feeling overfull from food and relishing in the silence. Everyone’s moved the party outside, but Neil’s opted to stay inside and relax, tired from an entire morning of cooking and eating. The television is on one of the new Disney cartoons, muted, as he makes himself comfortable.  

Neil doesn’t even realise that he’s fallen asleep until he awakens, being tiny hands shaking him on his shoulder.  

“Neil,” Maddox’s voice says urgently, and Neil blinks sleepily, looking at the two small boys standing in front of him. Neil groans, making his heavy, sleep warm body sit up.   

“Yes, Madds?” Neil asks, clearing his throat.  

“Daddy’s been at work for a while,” Asher says urgently. “Can you carry food for him?”  

Neil huffs lightly, smiling at the adorable, worried boys who loved their father so much. He forces himself to stand, nodding at them. “Sure, tell Uncle Nicky to meet me in the kitchen.”  

“Thanks, Neil!” Maddox says happily, bounding away after his brother. Neil makes his way to the kitchen, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He yawns, getting a plastic container, dishing out small amounts of the leftovers, cutting a healthy piece of turkey for Andrew.  

He’s almost finished when Nicky comes in, smiling knowingly at Neil. “I’ve already told the security you’re on your way,” Nicky says, helping Neil pack a slice of pie for Andrew in a container, placing everything in a cooler bag. “So he’ll let you in. Andrew will be in his office.”  

Neil nods gratefully, taking two beers from the fridge and placing it in the bag as well. “The break room has a microwave,” Nicky tells Neil. “And make sure Andrew eats the food before the pie, or you’ll never get him to eat his veggies.”  

Neil laughs, nodding. “Will do,” he promises, before grabbing his keys. “Keep the kids here,” Neil tells Nicky. “They’ll be getting sleepy soon.”  

Nicky nods, and Neil tells the kids goodbye, giving them kisses before carrying the full cooler bag to his car. He drives quickly to Andrew’s workplace, wincing when he realises that he’s forgotten his phone on the couch where he'd fallen asleep.  

Thankfully, though, the security lets him in without any worries and he jogs up the stairs, glad to get in some exercise to burn off the fuck-ton of calories he’s just consumed. When he’s on the top floor, he’s panting, and a little bit sweaty, but the adrenaline rush is worth it, his blood running hot in his veins.  

He passes the break room on his way to Andrew’s office, so he decides to stop in to reheat Andrew’s food, before carrying the hot containers and cooler bag to Andrew’s office. He knocks lightly on the door, before peering in. The back of Andrew’s chair is to the door, and when he swivels, Neil sees that he has a phone to his ear and a frown on his face. 

Neil tiptoes into the room, setting the containers down on the table and unpacking the cooler bag. Andrew finishes up with his call, raising an eyebrow at Neil. 

“What’s this?” Andrew asks, raising his eyebrows as he leans back in his chair, looking at Neil appraisingly. 

“I was ordered by the heads of the household to bring you food,” Neil says, opening the steaming bowls and giving Andrew cutlery. “You haven’t eaten since breakfast. If you’re a good boy and eat all your veggies, you’ll get pie, I promise.” 

Andrew huffs out laughter, shaking his head but digging in nonetheless. Neil steals one of the beers, relaxing in the armchair in front of Andrew’s desk, gazing outside at the view behind Andrew. 

“Did you get through with what you came to do?” Neil asks softly, sipping his beer and Andrew finishes chewing on his asparagus before answering. 

“Not yet. We need this supply before mid-December, and everyone’s being fucking dicks.” 

Neil laughs delightedly, before leaning forward and looking at the supply request on Andrew’s desk. “I could ask my uncle if he owns any business that supplies those products. He owns so many companies, I can never keep track.” 

Andrew gives Neil a tired nod, as he continues eating, and Neil borrows Andrew’s phone and gets into contact with Stuart. Less than half an hour later, and Andrew’s just finishing up his pie and Neil’s grinning excitedly at Andrew when he reads a message that Stuart’s just sent him. 

“He can get you all of the products by December 17th,” Neil says delightedly, and Andrew raises his eyebrows, impressed as he leans back in his seat. 

“Thank you, Neil,” he says honestly and Neil just shrugs. “Tell him to email the contract to me.” 

Neil nods, tapping furiously on Andrew’s phone as he messages Stuart, and almost missing Andrew’s soft, “c’mere.” 

Neil blinks upward, seeing Andrew drain the last of his beer and placing the empty bottle on the desk and Neil’s distracted by Andrew’s throat bobbing as he swallows. 

Standing, Neil places Andrew’s phone down as he comes around the desk and Andrew reaches out, manoeuvring him until he’s standing with Andrew’s thick thighs between his legs. His breath catches in his throat as Andrew stands and presses their lips together. 

Neil shivers from head to toe. Andrew tastes sweet, like the pie he’s just eaten, and at the same time, he’s also bursting with flavour. Neil whimpers as Andrew kisses him hard and fast, hand sliding into Neil’s hair as he holds him in place. 

Neil moans softly, clutching Andrew’s shoulders as Andrew presses their bodies together. Neil can feel the definition of Andrew’s body and it makes his cock harden, fast, and there’s no way to hide it because Andrew’s trapped him between his body and the desk. 

Andrew rubs their stiffening cocks together through layers of bothersome material and Neil makes an embarrassing high-pitched noise and then Andrew’s taking a slight step back and asking, “yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Neil breathes without hesitation, flushed and so fucking turned on. Andrew kisses him again, pressing their lips together hard. Andrew lowers himself to the chair, looking up at Neil with an expression so dark and wanting that Neil gets chills everywhere. 

Neil’s cock throbs, his lower lip captured between his teeth, his breath caught in his throat as he watches Andrew’s fingers go to unbutton his pants. Neil’s cock throbs as Andrew’s fingers brush over his clothed erection, pulling down the zipper gently. 

“Oh fuck,” Neil breathes as Andrew leans forward, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Neil’s hipbone, making the redhead shiver. “Andrew,” he whispers, his hand slipping into Andrew’s hair, holding the blonde, but not pushing him.  

The room feels still, frozen in time, with just the sound of Neil’s heavy breath. Andrew continues pressing kisses along the band of Neil’s underwear, his tongue darting out to taste the taut skin. 

Neil’s breath comes out in shaky pants, fingers stroking Andrew’s head gently. They’ve never gotten this far, and Neil would’ve never thought that it would happen  _here_ , in Andrew’s office. 

Just the thought of someone possibly walking in on them made Neil’s veins ignite with arousal.  

His cock bumps against Andrew’s chin and Andrew drags his lips down to plant a hot, wet kiss on the shaft through his underwear. Neil makes a choked sound at the sudden jolt of pleasure, fingers tightening fractionally in Andrew’s hair.  

Andrew sucks his bulge through the cotton, wetting the soft material and making Neil see stars. He can’t believe that Andrew’s  _mouth_  is almost literally on his cock. He’s been dreaming about this for...  _so_  long, and it was finally going to happen. 

“Disclaimer,” Neil laughs shakily and Andrew’s golden eyes flick up at him, sending a surge of lust shivering down Neil’s spine. “I’m probably going to come within thirty seconds.” 

Andrew huffs against the clothed mouthful of cock he has and Neil whimpers at the feeling. “I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, Andrew,” he confesses, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Andrew’s lips latched on to his cock, barely separated by the thin material.  

Andrew drags his tongue along the length of Neil’s shaft, and Neil’s knees almost buckles. He was going to  _die_  by the time Andrew gets his mouth on his cock. 

Andrew reaches up, fingers hooking in the band of Neil’s underwear, Neil’s cock springing free as Andrew pushes his pants and underwear down to his knees. Neil inhales sharply when the room’s cool air brushes his aching erection. 

“An-Andrew,” Neil whimpers, choking on his spit when Andrew’s hot lips wrap around the head of his cock, and everything else ceases to exist. 

Neil’s gotten a blowjob once before, from the blonde twink in the club and that was fucking  _light years_  away from how good it felt to have Andrew’s lips on his cock. Neil’s almost afraid to breathe, his cock aching as Andrew swallows him down, hand cupping Neil’s balls and rolling them in his palm. 

“Oh god,” Neil has to force himself not to thrust forward into Andrew’s mouth. The heat is almost dizzying around his cock, and his entire body is trembling as Andrew slowly sucks his cock. His smartwatch buzzes frantically, reminding Neil of his accelerating heart rate, but there’s nothing he could do about it as he stares at Andrew’s pink lips wrapped around his shaft. 

Andrew hums around his cock and Neil’s knees tremble, wanting to buckle from the sheer pleasure coursing through his veins. He’s so close, too close, and it’s barely been a minute since Andrew’s lips have touched his cock. 

He feels so hot, wanting to tear off his clothes, his body trembling and he can’t tear his eyes off where Andrew’s driving him crazy slowly,  _slowly_. 

Andrew’s golden eyes meet his and Neil gets a piercing thrill in the base of his abdomen. Then Andrew pulls off Neil’s cock, his lips glistening as he pumps Neil’s shaft slowly, his voice deep when he says, “I want to finger you.” 

Neil almost comes at the statement alone, inhaling so sharply it hurts. “Yes,” he whispers helplessly, spreading his legs slightly and bracing himself.  

“One foot on the chair handle,” Andrew commands and Neil kicks off his pants and underwear, heart pounding with anticipation as he puts his foot up. Andrew’s free hand traces his thighs and Neil’s so afraid to breathe in fear that the moment is ruined. 

He’s never been fingered by someone else before, and it was a task he only granted himself a few times. He never really got it right, hand cramping from the awkward position, and he never cared enough to try with another person or with a toy. 

Until now. His hands brace against the table as Andrew’s free hand rubs his hole, and the feeling is so weird and different that it makes his pores raise. 

“Relax,” Andrew murmurs, leaning forward to press his lips against the base of Neil’s cock, continuing to rub circles around Neil’s entrance as Neil gets used to the feeling. 

He brings the two fingers to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before placing them at Neil’s entrance again. His mouth finds its way to Neil’s cock again, dragging a wet stripe up his erection to tease the head, making a cry tear out of Neil’s throat.  

One finger slips into Neil, and Neil bites his bottom lip, trying to get used to the weird intrusion. Andrew doesn’t push all the way in, just crooks his finger and strokes Neil’s walls, and the feeling blossoms from the base of his abdomen, like a wildfire, aching in his bones. 

“Oh fuck,” Neil cries out, clenching his hand in Andrew’s hair as Andrew sucks his cock down. Oh god, it feels so good, Neil wants to  _sob_. The pleasure is like smooth honey, rolling through his veins, sticky and sweet and Neil just wants to collapse into Andrew’s arms.  

“Andrew,” he chokes on the word, his body trembling as another finger slips into him, both of them rubbing his prostate and making that sweet pleasure take over his body. “Andrew, I’m going to come.” 

Andrew hums around Neil’s cock, sucking him hard and fast, fingers working in Neil to drive him over the edge. Neil gasps for air, his eyes wet with unshed tears of pleasure, hips straining to stay in place and Andrew’s tongue rubs the head of his cock and he  _explodes_ , coming in Andrew’s warm, wet mouth, Andrew’s fingers pushing and prodding at his sensitive spot. 

Neil cries out as Andrew sucks him dry, tongue rolling around his spent cock until Neil shivers from oversensitivity. When Andrew finally lets him go, Neil takes a deep, shuddering breath, filling up his aching lungs before his legs finally give in, and he falls into Andrew’s lap. Andrew catches him lightly, arms going around Neil’s bare waist.  

Neil captures Andrew’s face in his hands, panting as he slots their lips together, kissing Andrew hungrily. There’s the bitter aftertaste of Neil’s release, but Neil doesn’t care, pressing their lips together and breathing Andrew in. 

He can feel Andrew’s hard, thick cock pulsing against his ass and he wiggles on it, whimpering as he imagines how it would feel in him, stroking against the same spot that Andrew’s fingers were magically working on- 

“Neil,” Andrew breathes, dipping his head to press his lips against Neil’s pulse point, surely feeling Neil’s heart hammering.  

“Andrew,” Neil replies, rubbing his cheek against Andrew’s soft hair, feeling everything and too much all at the same time. The rough material of the sweater Andrew’s wearing rubs against Neil’s spent, sensitive cock, making him whimper low in his throat. “Andrew, you’re hard, can I-” 

“You don’t have to,” Andrew promises, as though his cock isn’t hard and thick under Neil’s ass. Neil noses Andrew’s cheek, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. 

“I want to,” Neil whispers against Andrew’s skin. “I’ve always wanted this; I’ve always wanted  _you_.” 

Andrew’s breathing is ragged, and he presses their lips together in the warmest kiss they’ve ever shared. Neil rocks against Andrew’s hardened cock and Andrew’s fingers dig into his hips, not stopping him but holding him tightly.  

Andrew slides his hand up Neil’s body, trailing along his arm. Taking his hand, he moves Neil’s palm to cover his erection and Neil gasps when he feels the thick shaft. 

“If you want to,” Andrew murmurs, biting his bottom lip, eyes almost black when they meet Neil’s. “It’s yes.” 

Neil swallows. He unzips Andrew’s jeans slowly, heart thundering in his throat. Keeping his eyes firmly on Andrew’s, he dips his hand into Andrew’s underwear, feeling the hot erection throbbing in his hand. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, leaning forward and kissing Andrew as he twists his hand around Andrew’s cock, feeling Andrew’s entire body shiver at the sensation. 

He wishes they were on a bed together, so he could take Andrew apart bit by bit, to see what sounds he could extract from Andrew. Andrew exhales shakily into Neil’s mouth as Neil tightens his fingers around Andrew’s shaft. 

Pulling back from Andrew’s lips, Neil’s blown away at how debauched Andrew looks. His eyes are lidded, hair mussed from where Neil’s fingers held on to the strands. His lips are slick and wet and his face has a healthy, gorgeous flush to it as he stares up at Neil. 

Neil  _loves_ him. He doesn’t know if it’s possible to feel so much for one person, but right now, Neil’s heart is exploding with feelings for him.  

Andrew tears his gaze away from Neil’s as if he’s reading his mind, before reaching back and yanking off his sweater. Neil’s mouth goes dry when he sees Andrew’s bare, hard body, muscles contracting as he pants. 

“Are you close?” Neil whispers, lips mere inches from Andrew’s. Andrew nods slightly and Neil uses his precum to aid the way, stroking him faster. Andrew’s breath catches in his throat and soft moan escaping as he cups Neil’s neck with his hands, holding him steady. His cock pulses in Neil’s hand as Andrew pulls Neil closer, pressing their foreheads together, panting against Neil’s lips and sending chills racing down Neil’s spine. 

Neil’s spent cock gives a twitch, but he ignores it, ignores his own arousal because he wants to see Andrew fall apart. He twists his hand just right, thumb rubbing the mushroom head, foreskin sliding with each stroke and Andrew lets out a sharp gasp, his body going taut. Neil feels Andrew's cock throbbing as cum spills out of his cock, painting his body. Andrew’s beautifully flushed, eyes dilated, a soft moan spilling from his lips, and Neil  _has_  to kiss him. 

He smooches Andrew lovingly, using the cum to aid his way as he strokes Andrew through his orgasm, making shivers wrack through the blonde’s body. For a second, all that exists is him and Andrew, breathing the same air as they pant against each other. 

“Fuck,” is the first thing Andrew says as he pulls away, and Neil blinks wetly, tucking Andrew away and zipping him up before looking down between them. 

“You came on my shirt,” Neil giggles, making Andrew huff. He pushes Neil lightly and Neil takes the hint, standing and stretching, his heart still racing happily with contentment.  

After he strips his shirt off, Andrew looks at him with dark eyes and Neil blushes brightly, realising that he’s standing naked in front of Andrew. 

“I’m, uh,” Neil bites his bottom lip, grabbing his pants. “I should get dressed.” 

“Good idea,” Andrew growls and Neil doesn’t know what to say because Andrew’s shirtless with cum streaking his chest and his cock was  _very_ interested in the scene before him. He clears his throat, unable to fully get rid of his blush as he steps into his underwear and pants, shimmying them up his legs. Andrew’s dark eyes follow the material until they’re situated at his hips and Neil swallows hard. 

When Andrew tears his eyes away, Neil finally feels like he could breathe as the blonde stands. “I’m going to clean up,” Andrew tells him and Neil nods.  

Andrew disappears into the bathroom, and Neil makes quick work of cleaning up his desk of the empty containers and beer bottles, packing up and wiping the desk down. He balls up his sweater, shoving it into the cooler bag with the containers, forcing the zipper to close.  

After he’s finished, he sits in Andrew’s chair, swivelling it to stare through the glass at the city outside. He feels contented, and there’s something warm and loving in his belly every time he thinks of Andrew.  

He sighs happily, listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, and then the door opens and Andrew disappears into the closet. Neil spins in the chair a few times, feeling almost giddy with happiness as he waits for Andrew. 

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice is almost amused and Neil stops spinning, looking at Andrew with a wide grin. Andrew’s holding out a sweatshirt to Neil, and Neil takes it, sneaking a sniff as he puts it on. It smells just like Andrew and feels warm and cosy.  

He smiles happily at Andrew, who’s looking so soft with his mussed hair and clean shirt. “Are you ready to leave?”  

“Yeah,” Andrew responds, voice low. “Let’s go home.” 

* * *

They leave in their respective cars, Andrew following Neil as they drive toward the house. His entire body is still thrumming from Andrew’s mouth and gentle fingers taking him apart and he knows he’s going to never forget Andrew’s face as he orgasmed.  

Driving up to the house, Neil frowns when he sees an unknown car parked in front of the walkway. He swerves into the garage, parking his car and killing the engine. He almost jumps out of his skin when Andrew’s car roars into the space next to his, parking wildly before Andrew storms out of the car, slamming the door so hard that it echoes in the enclosed area. 

Neil stares at him, exiting his car and following Andrew’s angry stomping into the house. Andrew slams open every door he passes through, finally entering into the kitchen, where Neil hears him growling angrily - “get the  _fuck_  out of my house”. 

Neil enters the kitchen after him cautiously, eyebrows raising when he sees two elderly persons, male and female, standing there with Nicky to the side with his arms folded and a small frown tugging at his eyebrows.  

“Where at the kids?” Andrew growls at Nicky without waiting for an answer. Nicky jumps at being addressed, looking over at Andrew.  

“They’re in their rooms. Jer, Abby and Thea are with them,” Nicky promises and Andrew nods. His shoulders are taut and his breathing is shallow and Neil hopes that he won’t have to help hide a murder at the end of the day. He hovers by the door awkwardly and Nicky offers him an apologetic smile after catching his gaze. 

“Good.” Andrew turns his attention to the older couple. His voice is measured, not nearly holding the anger it did before. Now it’s carefully emotionless when he says, “Now get out.” 

“Andrew, we just want a chance to get to know them,” the woman says carefully, her voice gentle. “Please give us that chance. We’re family and it's Thanksgiving.” 

Andrew’s spine snaps ramrod straight almost immediately and a chill races down Neil’s back. When Andrew speaks again, his voice is so cold and unaffected that Neil feels something tear in his heart. 

“The last time we had Thanksgiving as a family, you bribed one of your guests to go into a room where their rapist foster brother was waiting for them,” Andrew says in a low, controlled voice, but the older man recoils as if Andrew had physically struck him across the face. Neil can feel his heart thundering in his throat – anger more than empathy. “Would you like me to describe what happened for you?” 

“Andrew,” Nicky whispers, horrified. Andrew doesn’t spare him a glance. Neil remembers with a heavy heart, the conversation between him and Andrew some time ago when Andrew had found Asher sleeping in Neil’s bed.  

“You can’t keep us away from them,” the man says, although his voice is unsure and shaky. “They’re not even your kids.” 

Andrew ignores him. “What are they doing here?” Andrew asks Nicky, his voice still so controlled. Neil can see what they don’t - the firm set of Andrew’s jaw, the fire smouldering in his eyes, the tremble in his fingers as his hands hang loosely at his sides. 

“I didn’t invite them, I swear,” Nicky promises, voice haunted. “They showed up and I couldn’t turn them away.” Nicky bites his lower lip, voice going soft. “Andrew, they’re still my parents.” 

“Nicky,” Andrew turns away, already done with the conversation. “Get them the fuck out of here or I’m banning you and Erik from seeing the kids too.” 

Andrew doesn’t even react when he sees Neil, brushing past him and it scares Neil to see how dark and empty Andrew looks.  

“Nicky,” the man starts and Nicky shakes his head, rubbing his face with both hands. 

“Maria, Luther, get the fuck out,” he says tiredly and Neil hides his shock when he remembers Renee’s comment -  _You know what happened with Luther and Maria. You know he’d never trust them with kids after that._  

His heart races with anger, but he swallows it down, waiting to make sure they’re out of the door and driving off before going in search of Andrew with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of whiskey. He pushes Andrew’s office door open without knocking, seeing Andrew on the balcony, burning through a pack of cigarettes. 

Neil grabs a blanket, pushing open the glass door, standing behind Andrew. He doesn’t say a word, just watches Andrew smoke out his cigarette. 

“They’re gone,” Neil says softly when the cigarette finishes, leaning on the balcony railing next to Andrew. Andrew glances at him and Neil holds out the tub of ice cream and whiskey. He huffs softly, taking the ice cream from Neil’s hand, moving to curl up on the chair.  

Neil hesitates because although the chair has two seats, he doesn’t know if Andrew wants Neil near him. Andrew senses his hesitation, patting the seat next to him and Neil smiles, sitting near Andrew and wrapping the blanket around himself. He places the whiskey between them in case Andrew wanted it. 

Andrew digs into the ice cream as they sit in silence. Neil waits for him to break it, his emotions fluctuating between angry and empathetic.  

“Aaron killed him,” Andrew says, voice bland as he continues shovelling ice cream into his mouth.  

“I’m glad.” Neil doesn’t ask any other questions, knowing that Andrew will tell him when he’s ready, and they fall back into a comfortable silence. Andrew eventually passes the ice cream over to Neil, who takes small bites as Andrew sips the whiskey. 

They move closer unintentionally over the time as they stare at the sky until the sun sets. It gets colder slowly, and Neil shares the blanket with Andrew, their shoulders pressed against each other. 

There’s a soft sound behind him and Neil glances back to see Asher standing at the entrance to the balcony, hugging his astronaut teddy bear. 

Neil beckons for him and Asher shuffles forward. “Hey baby,” Neil whispers as Asher rubs his sleepy eyes. Neil smiles at him as Asher comes toward them and Neil puts the ice cream down and raises the blanket, drawing Asher onto his lap and covering the three of them with the blanket. 

Asher leans his head on Neil’s shoulder, smiling sleepily at Andrew. “I wanted to see Daddy.” 

“Hey Ash,” Andrew closes the bottle of whiskey, placing it on the ground before reaching over and tweaking Ash’s chin in a fond gesture that makes Neil’s heart hurt with warmth. “Where’s Maddox?” 

“Sleeping,” Asher yawns again. “Uncle Jer and Aunt Abby read me stories but I missed Neil. Neil’s better.” Neil laughs softly, rubbing Ash’s back and Ash snuggles close to him. “Neil’s awesome,” he mumbles. 

Neil smiles down at the little boy curled on his lap, taken aback when Andrew adds in, “yes he is,” in a soft voice. Neil meets Andrew’s eyes, and Andrew gives him a nod that he knows means  _thank you_. He doesn’t ask Andrew to elaborate, and they sit in silence as Ash smiles, falling asleep on Neil’s lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: For Halloween, Asher was an astronaut (duh) and Maddox was Kevin Day (when he was a Fox). (Kevin fucking loved it and gave Maddox extra candy when Asher wasn't around. Smh)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil celebrates his first Christmas with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from the last one! :)

After putting an already sleeping Asher back in his bed, Neil yawns as he ambles back to his bedroom. He takes a quick shower, putting on some comfy sweats before dropping his tired limbs into his bed, feeling warm and cosy on the inside.

There's a soft knock on the door, and Neil blinks, raising his head as Andrew’s peeking his head inside. Neil smiles slightly, realising that it’s the first time Andrew’s coming into his bedroom.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Neil says gently, smiling warmly at Andrew as he walks in, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Neil. He’s wearing black sweatpants that Neil loves on him and Neil pulls the covers back, heart pounding with anticipation. “Come here.”

Andrew sighs, swinging his legs up onto the bed, getting under the covers. Neil covers them both up to their necks before pressing as close as he could get to him without actually touching, but Andrew closes the rest of the distance.

“The one thing I’ve learnt from having kids is to say what’s on my mind as much as possible,” Andrew says quietly. “So, thank you.”

Neil smiles, shuffling closer to Andrew, turning on his side to gaze at his gorgeous face.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Neil responds, just as quiet, heart racing as Andrew turns to look at him, muscles under tattooed skin shifting as he replicates Neil’s position. “I want to get them pets,” Neil whispers.

“Don’t you already have your hands full with the both of them?” Andrew asks in amusement, huffing. “Get something small. And no dogs; Maddox is allergic to them.”

Neil smiles, gazing at Andrew’s pretty eyes. “You’re such a good father,” he murmurs, blushing lightly.

“Yes or no?” Andrew presses closer. Neil gives him the obvious answer before Andrew leans forward, their lips slotting together in a wet kiss.

Neil’s heart races as he inhales Andrew’s clean scent. Andrew’s fingers gently trace Neil’s side, wrapping around his back, pulling him closer. Neil’s cock hardens, pressing against Andrew’s thigh, and he rocks against Andrew, soft whimpers escaping his mouth. Andrew kisses him hungrily and Neil pushes until Andrew on his back and Neil’s hovering over him.

Andrew allows him to take over the kiss, sliding his hand into Neil’s hair and wrapping his other around Neil’s waist tightly. Andrew’s body is a burning line of fire beneath him and Neil suddenly feels too hot, wanting to push the covers off-

A knock on the door and a soft ‘Neil?’ has Neil ripping the pillow out from under Andrew’s head and slamming it over his face just as Asher’s small head pokes in the door.

Neil stares at the little boy, who’s rubbing his sleepy face, his bear hanging from his little hand by the arm. “Ash,” Neil gasps out in surprise. Ash doesn’t even realise that anything’s wrong as he stays by the door, shifting from foot to foot. “Baby, I’ll be in your room in a bit, can you wait for me there?”

Ash nods, shuffling back to his room, leaving the door a bit ajar, and Neil exhales. Oh fuck, he hoped Andrew was okay and not mad at him or anything.

“That was way too close,” Neil whispers as Andrew reaches up and removes the pillow from his face. Neil watches him warily, and then Andrew’s huffing, laughing softly and covering his face.

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, snorting and Neil chuckles along with him.

“You forgot to lock the door,” Neil huffs, but Andrew just laughs. “He didn’t see anything.”

Andrew nods, glancing over at Neil before pulling him down for a warm kiss. “We’ll finish this later,” he promises lowly, winking at Neil who flushes all the way down to his toes.

“Let’s go see what Ash wants,” Neil suggests and Andrew nods, following Neil to Asher’s room, where Asher’s standing and staring at his bed forlornly, hugging Rin, his teddy bear.

“What’s wrong, Asher?” Andrew pushes past Neil, kneeling in front of his son. Asher doesn’t answer, not looking at Andrew. Neil wrinkles his nose when the weird scent hits him and only then, he realises.

“Ash, baby,” Neil joins Andrew in front of the six-year-old. “Did you wet the bed?”

Ash nods, face ducked, and Neil leans up, kissing his cheek. It’s Andrew who speaks next. “It’s okay, Ash,” he says, his voice gentling and Neil hides his smile. “We’ve all done it. It’s fine.”

Neil nods emphatically and Ash looks up at them, face smoothing from the frown. “I had a nightmare. I’m sorry,” he whispers and Neil frowns.

“There’s nothing to apologise for,” Neil promises, drawing him into a hug despite his wet pants. Ash’s hands tentatively come around Neil’s neck, holding him tightly. “Let your dad wash you off while I clean your mattress, okay?”

Ash nods, small hand gripping Andrew’s fingers as Andrew walks him over to the bathroom, talking to him in a soft, reassuring tone. Neil takes the sheet off, bundling it up and tossing it in the laundry. Thankfully, there is a vinyl mattress protector under the sheet, so Neil goes for some cleaning products, wiping off the mattress and making sure the smell is gone.

He puts on Asher’s favourite astronaut bedsheet, fluffing the pillows and taking the laundry basket to the laundry room, putting it to wash immediately. When he gets back to Asher’s room, Andrew’s tucking Asher into bed. Asher looks happier, warm and comfy as he hugs his teddy bear.

“Can you stay with me?” he asks softly, looking at Andrew and then Neil.

Andrew glances back at Neil, before reaching forward to stroke Asher’s hair. “Who would you like to stay with you, Asher?”

“Both of you,” Asher says sleepily and Neil’s heart warms. They both manage to fit on either side of Asher, who falls asleep almost immediately more relaxed than he was before.

Neil pushes Asher’s hair back from his forehead but it’s Andrew who drops a gentle kiss to Asher’s forehead.

The scene makes Neil’s so happy and he reaches his hand forward, stroking Andrew’s hair. “I love seeing your soft side,” Neil confesses lowly.

Andrew huffs, settling against the pillows, a protective hand on Asher. “Good night, Neil,” he murmurs and they both fall asleep with Asher curled up between them.

* * *

Andrew walks into the TV room where Neil is curled up against the arm of the couch, watching television and sipping on hot chocolate. Neil wraps his fingers around the warm cup, immediately distracted from the show he's watching as he looks at Andrew, followed by Maddox and Asher in tow, chuckling to himself as he realises they look like a mother duck and her little ducklings.

“Maddox, Asher, we wanted to talk to you,” Andrew says, muting the television and the kids blink up at him. Andrew sits on the couch next to Neil, motioning for them to sit on the coffee table opposite them. Neil looks on, also confused, but not saying anything as he sips his drink. “Neil and I are dating.”

Neil chokes on his hot chocolate, jolting at the confession, which consequently makes him spill the hot liquid all over his shirt. He winces at his burning chest, tearing off his shirt and wiping off the chocolatey liquid off his chest. The kids giggle at him as he curses softly.

“A little warning would be nice next time,” he mutters to Andrew, who snorts. Neil sighs, placing his cup down and wrapping his bare shoulders with a small blanket.

He shifts until he’s sitting next to Andrew, their thighs pressed together, smiling gently at the kids, who’s staring at them wide-eyed.

“What’s dating?” Asher asks innocently, and Maddox pokes him.

“It’s like Dave’s mum and dad,” Maddox says earnestly. “They’re dating.” Neil doesn’t even have the heart to tell them that Matt and Dan are married, not dating.

Asher blinks, staring at Neil, gaze analysing. “So, Neil’s our mummy now?” he asks thoughtfully and Maddox nods.

“Exactly,” Maddox says seriously and Neil glances at Andrew for help, but the asshole just looks smug.

“I’m not exactly your mummy,” Neil tries to explain to the kids. “I’m just your dad’s boyfriend.”

Maddox scratches his head. “I thought you were always dad’s boyfriend,” he says honestly, and Neil flushes. “That’s why for the dance I told everybody at school I have you and Drew.”

Neil blinks, mouth hanging open in an aborted sentence, and Andrew rushes to save the day. “That’s fine, Maddox,” Andrew says, voice softening. “We just wanted to let you know for sure.”

“Okay,” Maddox grins and Asher smiles at Neil.

“Does that mean Neil’s going to be here forever?” he asks excitedly and Neil laughs, leaning over and giving Ash a kiss on his forehead.

“Only if I can help it, bud,” he says gently, heart warm with love for all three of them.

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” the kids screech, making Neil jump out of his skin as they rush down the stairs into the kitchen, where Neil’s cooking breakfast for them.

“Merry Christmas, sweeties,” Neil beams, leaning down to presses kisses to their foreheads. He grabs the packages he has on the counter, crouching to meet them. “We’re gonna stay in our jammies for the entire day, but only if you get dressed in these,” Neil gives them the packages and they rip it open excitedly.

Maddox squeals when he sees the dinosaur onesie, and Asher matches his pitch when he pulls out the astronaut onesie.

“Go put them on,” Neil tells them, laughing. “And make sure your father wears this one, or otherwise he’ll be banned from Christmas.”

They laugh delightedly, Maddox grabbing the package and racing up the stairs, Asher on his heels. Neil tries to tell them not to run, but they don’t listen, and he huffs good-naturedly, shaking his head.

He turns off the stove, opening the last package and taking out the rainbow onesie, shoving off his clothes and slipping into it, zipping it up. He folds his clothes in a neat square, hopping up the stairs as he carries it into his bedroom.

The kids appear at Andrew’s bedroom door, and Andrew’s scowling but wearing the dark green onesie that Neil had bought just for him.

“It’s Christmas,” Neil grins unapologetically because Andrew looks so fucking soft and adorable, especially next to the kids, who have donned their onesies already. Neil would’ve bought for Nicky and Erik as well, but they’d gone to Germany for a few days to celebrate Christmas with Erik’s parents.

“I have hot chocolate downstairs,” Neil grins at the kids. “And then we can open presents!”

The kids cheer, bounding down the stairs as Neil glances at Andrew, smiling. He leans over and gives Andrew a kiss that warms his soul to the core, nuzzling their noses together. “Merry Christmas, Andrew,” he whispers throatily, and Andrew huffs, curling his fingers in Neil’s hair and kissing him again.

The sound of the kids’ riotous laughter reminds Neil that he had two very small children running around the house and he pulls away with much effort. He smiles, tangling his fingers with Andrew’s, leading Andrew down the stairs to find Maddox chasing Asher around the kitchen, the both of them laughing delightedly.

“Hey,” Neil puts a stop to the madness, and they both stop, panting heavily. “Who wants waffles?”

The kids perk up excitedly, grinning as Neil dishes out waffles and eggs for them as well as cups of warm hot chocolate. He helps them carry it out into the TV room, where the Christmas tree was, and they sit on the ground, putting their food on the coffee table.

“Your hot chocolate has red wine,” Neil promises Andrew with a sly smile and Andrew smirks, getting his breakfast. Neil follows Andrew into the room with his own plate and mug, before going to grab the whipped cream and sprinkles, decorating all of their hot chocolates.

The boys dump sprinkles onto their whipped cream and Neil doesn’t stop them, laughing as Andrew does the same. The kids chatter as they eat excitedly and Andrew answers them back in a dry tone, sipping his hot chocolate and not really caring about the whipped cream that stains his upper lip and nose.

Neil finds it all adorable, the little family worming his way into his heart forever.

“Are you ready to open gifts?” he asks, when they’re all finished eating and the kids jump up and down, excited, racing toward the Christmas tree that the kids had painstakingly helped Nicky and Neil decorate. Asher shouts in delight when he sees the telescope Andrew’s gotten for him and Maddox has the same reaction when he opens his gift, seeing new pink Exy shoes and pink grip tape for his racquets.

They’re both so excited and happy as they rip open all of their gifts. Neil had bought Maddox a dinosaur plushie with a pink bowtie, and Maddox absolutely adores it. They even manage to open Neil’s gift as well – a custom Exy racquet that was clearly painted by the kids, but Neil just loves it even more.

As the kids fawn over their tons of gifts and toys, Neil takes a moment while they’re distracted to grab Andrew’s gift, sitting next to him and pressing the flat box into his palm.

“Merry Christmas, Andrew,” Neil says softly and Andrew gives him a soft smile, opening the gift. The kids immediately latch on to what’s happening, scrambling over to see what Neil’s gotten Andrew for Christmas.

It's a black leather cuff, gemstones in the shape of ‘A’ and ‘M’ embedded in it. The outsider would think that it’s just Andrew’s initials, but Neil knows they both know better.

“That’s so pretty,” Asher gasps, poking at the gemstone in the shape of an ‘A’.

“That’s your birthstone, sweetheart,” Neil explains, running a fond hand through Asher’s hair.

“Is that mine?” Maddox’s eyes widen, pointing at the 'M' and Neil nods, smiling at Maddox. “What’s a birthstone?”

“Every month has its own gem,” Neil explains patiently. “Asher, yours is Amethyst and Maddy, yours is Alexandrite,” Neil shows them and they ooh over it.

“Mine is prettier than yours,” Maddox teases Ash, who pouts. “What’s yours, Neil?”

“It’s garnet. A dark red gemstone,” Neil elaborates and they grin. “Andrew’s is orange.”

Asher wrinkles his nose. “Orange is ugly,” he pouts and Neil bursts out laughing, pulling the adorable little boy close and kissing the top of his head. He holds Asher as Maddox helps Andrew put on the cuff and Andrew traces the band gently.

“Thank you, Neil,” Andrew says seriously and Neil beams at him.

“I wanted you to keep something of them to keep with you at all times,” Neil says gently and Andrew’s gaze turns sharp. Neil wants to kiss him _really_ badly so he clears his throat, turning to the two innocent boys.

“I have something for you,” Neil winks, taking an envelope and giving it to them. He leans in and whispers conspiratorially, “Andrew doesn’t know about this but they’re coupons for you to play Exy with him!”

Both of the boys gasp excitedly, ripping at the envelope, but it’s Andrew who says, “wait, what?”

Neil giggles, pressing close to Andrew as the envelope bursts and a bunch of homemade coupons flutter onto the ground. “Whenever you want to play Exy with Andrew, once he doesn’t have a meeting, he’s contractually obligated to come outside and play with you,” Neil grins and Andrew huffs as the boys giggle.

“Can I give him one now?” Maddox asks excitedly and Neil groans.

“No, we’re not changing out of our jammies. The coupons start from tomorrow,” he says and they pout. “You can leave them in your study room so you both can get it.”

They nod and Andrew sighs heavily, leaning over to whisper in Neil’s ear, “I always knew you were trouble, Hatford.”

Neil flushes brightly, clearing his throat and pushing himself up. “Are you ready for your final gift?”

“Yes!” Maddox cries and Neil finally goes for the box he’d places in the back of the tree, lifting it up and grinning when he sees Maddox and Asher’s eyes widen.

“Merry Christmas, darlings,” Neil grins at them and they rush over, tearing open the box. “Hey, take your time,” Neil laughs and Maddox thankfully obeys, opening the box gently.

Asher’s squeal is so loud that Neil winces. Andrew snorts as Asher grabs the small kitten out of the box, racing over to Andrew.

“I love him! Daddy, look!” Asher says excitedly, climbing up onto the couch next to Andrew, thrusting the kitten toward him. “It’s a kitten!”

Maddox gasps when he sees the other one, sitting down and letting the little kitten curl up on his lap. Andrew takes the kitten, inspecting it so seriously that Neil laughs.

“It’s adopted, neutered and it’s got all its kitten injections,” Neil promises and Andrew snorts, giving the kitten back to Asher who sits on the ground, playing with his kitten.

Maddox glances up at Neil, his face shining happily. “Thank you, Neil,” he says and Asher blinks, suddenly remembering his manners as he echoes his brother.

“You’re welcome,” Neil says, going over and curling up in Andrew’s side as they watch the two energetic balls of fluff play with the two energetic kids. Andrew’s hand drapes over Neil’s shoulder, holding him close and Neil smiles. “You have to name them,” Neil reminds them and Asher laughs, laying on the floor and letting the kitten climb over his back.

“You’re cleaning up after the cats’ messes,” Andrew murmurs lowly and Neil giggles.

“Don’t worry, I got everything they need,” Neil smiles at Andrew, finally giving in and leaning over to press a kiss on Andrew’s cheek.

“Ew,” Maddox cries, wrinkling his nose, and Neil blushes brightly.

“Name your cats,” he reminds Maddox, effectively distracting him. Neil sighs heavily as Andrew laughs.

Asher jumps up on the coffee table, pointing dramatically at the kitten, that’s blinking up at him. “I name you Sir Fatcat McCatterson!”

Neil frowns. “I was hoping for a normal name. Like Tigger or Garfield,” he whispers to Andrew, and Andrew snorts.

“You told a six and eight-year-old to name kittens,” he tells Neil, face shining with something akin to content and pleasure. “And you expected them to choose _normal_ names?”

Neil laughs, hiding his embarrassed face as Maddox raises up the kitten like Rafiki lifting Simba. “His name is King Fluffykins.”

Neil snorts, shaking his head as he leans against Andrew and looks at the kids running around with their pets.

* * *

They don’t get time alone until a few days later, when Erik and Nicky return from their trip, and the kids spend the night at their house to open presents and taste all the German food they brought back.

Neil will always enjoy alone time with Andrew. Although he loves the kids, he always looks forward to being alone with Andrew, even if it were for a short period of time.

When he gets back from dropping the kids and their pets off at Nicky’s, Neil gets back to the house, feeling excitement rolling in the pit of his stomach.

He pushes open the door, shrugging off his coat. “I’m going to take a shower,” he yells through the house, hearing Andrew’s grunt of approval.

Neil jogs up the stairs, shedding his clothes as soon as he enters his room, sighing when he’s under the warm shower. He bathes quickly, getting dressed in comfy leggings and an oversized sweater, sighing as he’s warm again.

He goes down the stairs, looking around for Andrew. Just as he’s about to call out for him, he finds Andrew in the dining room. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the dim lights and candles lit.

There are platters on the table, a bottle of wine between two glasses. “Holy shit,” Neil whispers, and Andrew appears, bringing an unsuspecting Neil into a soothing kiss.

Neil melts against Andrew, fingers curling in Andrew’s t-shirt. “Andrew, this is -,” he blinks wetly as he follows Andrew to the table, sitting and still trying to remember English.

“You cooked?” Neil asks hoarsely, and Andrew scoffs, shaking his head.

“I ordered the food from the restaurant you like two blocks away,” Andrew says, and Neil bites his lip, trying not to cry from happiness.

“Thank you for this,” Neil whispers, and Andrew just offers him a small smile, pouring the wine in the two glasses. “Andrew, this is amazing.”

They hadn’t really gone on a proper ‘date’ since the night of the tech demo, and that seems like years ago. Being alone with Andrew in the house reminds Neil of the hot kisses Andrew had planted on him, driving him crazy.

Andrew pulls a chair out for him, and Neil sits, biting his lip as Andrew sits next to him. They share the food, which smells absolutely mouth-watering. The conversation is quiet and Neil’s heart is as full and as warm as his stomach when they finish, utensils clanking against empty plates.

“That was delicious, Andrew,” Neil licks his lips, glancing over at him.

“I didn’t cook it,” Andrew reminds him, smirking, and Neil huffs.

“I know,” he rolls his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t love it. Thank you.”

Andrew sighs, leaning over and kissing Neil so warmly that Neil gets tingles all the way down his spine. “I know it’s after Christmas,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips, “but I have your real gift for you. Come here.”

Andrew leads Neil over to the couch in front of the fireplace, pulling Neil into his lap. Neil blushes at their closeness, but then Andrew’s pressing a small, flat box into his palm. Neil draws away from Andrew, opening the box with shaking fingers, his heart thundering in his throat. He gasps when he sees what’s inside. “Andrew, is this-”

“A key for my room,” Andrew murmurs, licking his lower lip and Neil’s face warms. “I want you to move into my bedroom.”

Neil gulps, launching forward and slotting their lips together in a wet, wet kiss. He rests their foreheads together as he gasps for air. “I’d love that,” he tries not to cry, unable to believe that he’s finally going to be able to fall asleep in Andrew’s arms and awaken to his bedhead and throaty morning voice. He clutches the key in his hand, gripping it so tightly the ridges dig into his palm. “Thank you, Andrew.”

Andrew kisses him again, his fingers gripping Neil’s waist and Neil pushes their hips together, feeling Andrew’s hot, throbbing length against his.

“Andrew,” he whispers. “Let’s go to our bedroom.”

It feels so right saying that, and Neil clambers off Andrew, gripping Andrew’s fingers as he tugs Andrew behind him, practically racing up the stairs, dragging Andrew along. Andrew comes more willingly than not, and Neil’s panting by the time he gets to the top stair. Andrew takes the lead, slamming Neil against the wall and kissing him hard.

Neil moans as Andrew cups his ass, pressing their bodies together and Neil could feel every inch of Andrew’s hard body, feel every breath Andrew takes. He whimpers, hand going into Neil’s hair, tugging at the strands and Neil has to push Andrew away so he could _breathe_.

He gasps when he sees Andrew’s flushed, panting face and wet lips and Neil interlocks their fingers, not kissing him again because he knows at this rate, they’re not going to make it to the bedroom. He’s two kisses away from asking Andrew to fuck him on the floor.

They reach by the door and Neil’s heart is racing as he slots the key into the hole, turning it and hearing the lock open.

“Fuck,” he breathes, before he’s entering the bedroom, swallowing hard. Andrew pulls Neil around for another deep kiss, and Neil twines his arms around Andrew’s neck, trying to convey all of his feelings into the kiss. “Andrew,” he gasps out, barely parting their lips. Their cocks are pressed together, throbbing in one heartbeat and Neil swallows hard. “Andrew, I want you to fuck me, pl-”

Andrew kisses him before he could finish. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t say that word,” Andrew says gently and Neil swallows, nodding. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil gasps out and Andrew’s fingers dance under his jersey, trailing along his skin and making Neil shiver. Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss as Andrew pushes the jersey over his head. He presses a hand against Neil’s chest and Neil walks backwards until his knees hit the bed.

With Andrew’s orders, he pushes himself onto the bed, laying against the pillow as he gazes at Andrew. Andrew straddles him, leaning down to hover over Neil. Neil’s breath catches and he reaches up, sliding his hand into Andrew’s hair, drawing him down for a gentle kiss.

He spreads his legs under Andrew, and Andrew’s hips fit snugly against his, their cocks straining against each other. Neil whimpers as Andrew nips his lips, kissing his jawline and sucking a bruise into the hollow of his neck.

“Andrew,” Neil gasps out, his cock aching in its confines. Andrew sits up, Neil’s legs spread obscenely over his thighs, and Andrew’s hot fingers trace Neil’s obvious erection lining his leggings.

“Thank you for never wearing this around the kids,” Andrew says gruffly and Neil’s erection twitches under his roaming fingers. Neil blushes. “Are you wearing underwear?” He doesn’t even wait for Neil’s answer as he dips his finger into the leggings to find out that Neil was going commando. “Neil,” Andrew’s voice is a growl and sends shivers down Neil’s spine.

“Yes,” Neil gasps out, and then Andrew flipping him in a smooth move that makes Neil inhale sharply. He’s on his knees, and he separates his legs, making his hips arch as Andrew’s hand cup his ass.

“Fuck,” Andrew growls, pushing the band of his pants, exposing his ass and Neil whimpers as he feels cold air brush his bare skin.

“Oh god, Andrew,” he moans, clutching the bedsheets as Andrew parts his cheeks, his wet tongue lapping at Neil’s entrance. Andrew takes him apart as Neil cries out, pushing back against Andrew’s probing tongue. It feels so good, Andrew’s wet muscle working against Neil’s sensitive rim is sending him crazy.

“Yes!” He cries out, pushing back against Andrew, trying to get him deeper, and then Andrew’s twisting two thick fingers into him, the burn noticeable but oh so good. Fuck, it feels amazing, Andrew’s fingers pressing deep into him, his tongue lapping at the rim stretched around his digits. Andrew fingers him until he’s loose, adding another finger and making Neil moan into the mattress beneath him.

Andrew’s fingered him a few times since their romp in the office, but they’ve never progressed past that and Neil’s _ready_. He's ready for Andrew to hold him down and fuck him into the mattress until Neil can’t think of anything else.

“Lube,” Andrew orders. “First drawer.”

Neil pushes himself up, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out the drawer, taking out the lube. He spies a box of condoms as well- XL Magnums. He grins widely, grabbing the box and tossing it toward Andrew.

“Get on with it,” Neil tells him and Andrew huffs, leaning over Neil and kissing him again. Neil twists under Andrew, pulling him down as he fights to yank off his leggings, which were trying their best to restrain his legs.

When he’s finally free and stark naked under Andrew’s clothed body, Neil sighs happily. “Get undressed and fuck me into the mattress,” he pleads, rolling his body upward against Andrew.

“Bossy,” Andrew quips, before sitting up and yanking off his jersey. Neil’s breath catches in his throat when Andrew’s muscles are revealed, strong, tattooed biceps and perfect abs, with the little fox tattoo on his hip bone. Andrew’s _delicious_. His cock is clearly pressing against the front of his pants and Neil wants to taste him almost as badly as he wants Andrew to fuck him.

But fucking is more important right now, he’ll have so many more opportunities to taste Andrew and drive him crazy.

“Come on,” Neil pants, pushing his hips against Andrew’s to show him how much he wants it. “I need you so badly, ‘Drew.”

He spreads his legs, showing Andrew his aching, empty hole, reaching down to dip to fingers in and Andrew’s expression darkens.

“Fuck me,” Neil moans, voice pleading and Andrew unzips and pushes off his pants, letting his cock burst free from its confines. Neil’s had it in his hands more than once, but he’s never properly looked at it and holy fuck, Andrew’s hung. “Fuck,” he gasps when he sees Andrew’s uncut cock, glistening with precum at the slit in the head, cock engorged and red.

Neil grabs the box of condoms, extracting a foil packet and tearing it, giving it to Andrew, who rolls it onto his cock, slathering it with lube, before glancing up at Neil. He seems hesitant and Neil draws him down for a gentle kiss, not wanting to force Andrew.

Their cheeks rub together and Andrew’s cock catches on Neil’s hole, pushing up against his perineum and nudging at his balls. Neil inhales sharply at the sudden assault of pleasure, gripping Andrew’s hair tightly.

“I’m a big boy,” Neil promises Andrew, voice low in Andrew’s ear. “I can take it. I want you to fuck me so much, Andrew.”

The reassurance works, and Neil can feel the blunt head of Andrew’s cock pushing at his hole, his rim stretching to give way to the invasion. There’s a slight bit of pain, but Neil powers through it, knowing it’ll feel good in the end. He continues whispering soft reassurances in Andrew’s ear, stroking the back of his head and neck as Andrew slides in.

“Oh, you’re so big,” Neil gasps out, ankles hooking around Andrew’s back. “Andrew, ‘m so full!”

“I’m not all the way in yet,” Andrew snorts, pushing himself up on his palms and Neil laughs. He cants his hips up, urging Andrew to slide in more. Finally, Andrew’s balls press against Neil’s ass and Neil whimpers at how full he feels.

“Holy shit,” Neil whispers, clinging onto Andrew. “Holy fuck, Andrew, you feel so good.”

Andrew kisses him and electricity sizzles between them as Neil holds Andrew tightly. He kisses his way down Andrew’s neck, loving the way Andrew shivers as Neil nips at his skin. “You can move,” Neil whispers into Andrew’s neck, and Andrew complies, drawing out and thrusting back in. Neil gets accustomed to the slide easily, rocking his hips to urge Andrew to move faster. “Fuck me like you mean it,” Neil teases him, and then all breath is punched out of him as Andrew changes angles and drags against his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck,” Neil sobs and Andrew grins, slotting their lips together and swallowing Neil’s cries as he fucks into Neil in long, hard thrusts. He pushes himself up, hard, tattooed muscles framing Neil’s face and Neil gazes up at Andrew’s face as Andrew grunts, cock pressing deeply into him.

Neil’s cock is aching, but he refuses to touch it, not wanting the moment to be over yet. His face maps Andrew’s, memorising his look of bliss on his face warring with the look of concentration as he drives into Neil. His blonde hair is matted with sweat and Neil slides his hands through the strands, tugging lightly.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Andrew grunts out, sitting up and tugging at Neil’s nipples and Neil moans, arching up into his touch.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Neil rocks his hips, trying to get Andrew deeper, meeting Andrew’s thrusts, his cock slapping his abdomen wetly.

“Figures you’d be a power bottom,” Andrew huffs, grinning and making Neil even more breathless. He loses himself in rocking his hips on Andrew’s cock, not even realising when Andrew stills, watching him chase his orgasm.

“See something you like?” Neil grins, slowing his hips into a teasing roll, and Andrew’s eyes narrow.

He yanks Neil up, wrapping his arms around his waist before turning them over, his head hitting the pillow. Neil adjusts himself, moaning at the change of pressure in him as Andrew’s cock shifts, still buried deep inside of him. Sitting on top of Andrew’s lap with Andrew’s cock impaled in him makes his cock feel so much bigger and thicker and longer and Neil feels stuffed to the brim.

“Show me what you got, power bottom,” Andrew smirks at Neil and he’s really gotta stop doing that because Neil’s still trying to remember how to inhale properly.

Neil rocks his hips on Andrew’s cock, rubbing his sensitive spot and making his pores raise. His cock drags along the ridges of Andrew’s abs, and Neil whimpers as he hovers over Andrew, staring at how the blonde hair is splayed out against the white pillow, Andrew’s usually golden eyes now dark with lust.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes out shakily, rocking his hips harder, and Andrew reaches down to grab his ass, holding him possessively and driving Neil onto his cock faster.

Neil fucks Andrew hard and fast, grinding his hips down until he’s panting. His cock is ready to burst, his balls drawn up and tip leaking but Neil fights down his orgasm. He rides Andrew, Andrew staring up at him with blown eyes and a wonderful expression and Neil can’t believe that it’s because of _him_.

His cock slaps Andrew’s stomach wetly, Andrew’s erection dragging against his sensitive rim and Neil feels like he’s so high, pleasure taking over. Andrew’s fingers find their way to his nipples, rubbing them gently and a shudder wracks through Neil.

“Fuck me, Andrew,” he cries out, finally giving in, his orgasm _right there_ , his entire body thrumming with arousal and want. “Fuck me hard.”

Andrew pulls Neil down, bracing his legs as he slams upward into Neil brutally and Neil hides his face in Andrew’s neck as he sobs from the intense pleasure. Andrew holds onto him, fucking Neil hard and fast, balls slapping against Neil’s ass and Neil stops breathing as Andrew wiggles a hand through their bodies pressed together, wrapping it around Neil’s aching cock and Neil fucking _explodes_ from the inside out, wailing as his orgasm rushes through him, his cock spilling and cum smearing on both of their bodies.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Neil chants out, body spasming as Andrew continues fucking him, dragging against his sensitive prostate and making him choke. “Andrew,” Neil whimpers, raising his head and kissing him lovingly, moaning into the kiss, clenching around Andrew’s thick cock still impaling him.

“I want to see you come,” Neil whispers, and Andrew draws out of him, leaving him feeling weirdly empty and open. Neil reaches down, grasping Andrew’s hard cock, pulling off the condom. He wraps his fingers around Andrew’s aching, leaking cock, seeing Andrew’s eyelids flutter as he gives it an experimental stroke.

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes in a choked voice and Neil keeps his eyes on Andrew’s face as he strokes Andrew hard. Andrew’s fingers stroke Neil’s face and a sharp gasp leaves him as he thrusts up into Neil’s firm grip, and then he’s coming.

Neil kisses him through his orgasm, feeling Andrew’s body shake against his as the orgasm rushes through him. Andrew pants into Neil’s mouth, kissing him hard. Neil can’t stop kissing Andrew, their lips sliding together in a tantalising way that almost makes Neil hard again.

When they finally stop kissing, Neil sits up on Andrew’s lap, feeling well-fucked out and exhausted. “That was amazing,” Neil whispers, trailing his hand through the cum covering Andrew’s chest.

“It’s a good thing my room is soundproofed,” Andrew snorts and Neil blushes, whacking Andrew’s arm.

Neil sighs contentedly, getting off Andrew’s bed and looking at him with a smirk. “Care to join me in the bathroom?”

Neil giggles as Andrew sighs heavily but gets off the bed anyway to join Neil for a shower where neither of them can keep their hands off each other.

* * *

Neil yawns as he blinks awake, frowning as he tries to adjust to his foreign surroundings through his still sleep-hazy mind. He looks around, yawning sleepily before he sees Andrew, who’s still asleep, looking relaxed and younger, like a teenage Ash.

The sun’s peeking through the curtains, rays of light beaming through and one of them light up Andrew’s hair like a halo, making it look like threaded gold.

Neil’s breathless.

He watches on as Andrew’s eyes shift under his eyelids, and then Andrew’s blinking drowsily as he awakens. Neil swallows hard as Andrew’s hazy eyes focus on him.

This is everything he’s dreamed of, everything he’s always thought about. Waking up next to Andrew is _perfect._

Neil’s heart thunders with happiness, and he’s moving before he even realises it, pressing close to Andrew for a hard close-lipped kiss.

When he pulls back, Andrew says in a gravelly voice, “good morning, Neil.”

Neil swallows hard. “I love you,” he responds almost immediately because Andrew with bedhead and morning breath and deep voice was always going to be his weakness.

Andrew laughs lightly, and Neil just stares at him with so much love that his heart hurts.

“Yeah, me too,” Andrew responds and Neil’s heart skips a beat, blushing as Andrew brings him back down for another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will not be up next week but the following Thursday. I have my final year project to work on and I've been procrastinating instead of doing it and it's due next week so :))))))
> 
> Fun fact: For Christmas, Kevin gave Maddox a signed poster of himself and Maddox fucking LOVED it and put it over his bed. Kev also gave Asher the same gift but Asher just uses it as a placemat for his desk in his room when he's eating. (He spilt juice on it and couldn't care less. Maddox saw it and was horrified.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil celebrates his thirty-second birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to the end! *tosses confetti everywhere*

**4 YEARS LATER**

Neil yawns, blinking awake, wincing at the sunlight streaming through the window. He glances over to Andrew’s side of the bed, sighing heavily when he sees that it’s empty. He’s accustomed to Andrew waking before him, but he loves the days that Andrew can stay in bed and Neil could wake up to his adorable bed head and growly voice.

He smiles to himself, stretching as he gets off the bed. Ambling over to the bathroom, he relieves himself and brushes his teeth. He shrugs on one of Andrew’s comfy sweaters that are too big for him and sweatpants, pushing a hand through his hair as he leaves the room.

The house is suspiciously quiet. He walks over to Maddox and Asher’s rooms, knocking lightly and poking his head in. Neither of them is in their bed, and Neil sighs, yawning again, wondering if Andrew took them out.

He lopes down the stairs, King streaking past him in a blaze of orange, and Neil chuckles. He first fills the cats’ bowls with food and water before going to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around himself, frowning when he realises that there aren’t any notes left for him to let him know where everybody went.

He sighs again, pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee, going to search for his co-inhabitants. The TV room and dining room are empty, as well as the boys’ study room. Neil feels too lazy to walk back up the stairs to see if Andrew’s in his office, deciding to check outside in case the boys somehow managed to coerce Andrew into playing Exy at an ungodly hour in the morning.

It was less rare these days to see Andrew on the court, especially after Neil had started giving the boys Exy coupons to play with their father every Christmas. Andrew had also allowed Nicky to be a joint partner in the company, so he could spend more time at home with his family. Even though the kids were both four years older, their love for the sport just got deeper as the time passed.

Neil sighs, drinking half of his cup, feeling decidedly more awake as he shoves his feet into soft slippers that his boys had chosen for him, shuffling toward the door leading out to the back.

As soon as he opens the door, he jumps when there’s a loud yell of “surprise!”. Neil’s eyes widen when he sees a crowd of people standing there, the entire backyard decorated with streamers and a large sign that says ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’

He laughs delightedly, realising he’d forgotten his own birthday as he places his cup down, accepting hugs from everyone. Nicky and Jeremy and their husbands are there as well as Kevin and his wifey, Wymack and Abby, Dan, Allison, Matt and Renee. Their kids were there as well, looking excited as they give Neil big hugs.

Neil looks around for Andrew, a warmth filling him when he sees Andrew’s standing to the side near a pile of gifts and a large birthday cake, arms folded and expression contented.

“Daddy didn’t let us buy all thirty-two candles,” Asher pouts. Maddox grins evilly and Neil narrows his eyes in suspicion, waiting for the other ball to drop.

“But he said we could slap you thirty-two times!” Maddox cries, charging at Neil and whacking him. Neil laughs, trying to run away from the two preteens who are trying to beat him up, escaping toward Andrew and hiding behind him. Andrew glances back, raising an amused eyebrow at Neil and Neil grins. “Save me?”

Andrew huffs, rolling his eyes as he turns and pulls Neil into a gentle kiss. Neil melts, almost forgetting the two boys chasing him until he hears their synchronised “eeew”.

Neil blushes, pulling away from Andrew, and Andrew murmurs, “happy birthday, Neil.”

Neil bites his lip, smiling hard as he looks over to Maddox and Asher. Maddox is covering Asher’s eyes with his hand, shaking his head at Neil in mock-disappointment. Neil laughs, reaching over to grab Maddox’s face, planting a kiss on his cheek while Maddox squirms.

“Oh, how the tables turn,” Neil teases Maddox as the twelve-year-old tries to run from Neil’s motherly love.

Maddox huffs, and he looks so like Andrew at that moment that it makes Neil laugh. He shakes his head fondly, walking around a bit, talking to everyone and sharing out more hugs.

Kevin sighs as he comes up to Neil, looking disdainfully at the iced cake on the table. “I tried to get them to buy a vegetable cake,” he says regretfully, and Neil scoffs, rolling his eyes as he hugs Kevin. Over the past few years, he and Kevin had gotten surprisingly closer, and now he was Kevin’s assistant coach for the PSU Foxes after Wymack had retired a couple of years prior.

“We never even entertained the thought,” Nicky promises Neil as he stands next to Kevin, shaking his head in disappointment. He’s gently holding the baby that he and Erik had adopted a few months earlier, a gorgeous baby girl they’d named Aryn. Neil coos at her as he takes her from Nicky. She was half asleep, so he lays her gently on his shoulder, rocking her slightly as he talks to Nicky and Erik.

She was so well behaved, and a wonderful addition to their family. Maddox and Asher loved her as well, playing with her every time they got a chance.

“Neil,” Asher says urgently, poking his shoulder. “You need to open your presents!”

Neil laughs at him, shaking his head. “You just want cake, don’t you?” he asks, smirking at Ash, who shrugs, trying to look innocent.

“Here, let me take Aryn,” Thea offers, and Neil hands over the sleeping baby as Andrew comes to stand near him. Thea carries her away from the crowd, rocking her gently as she talks to Dan and Jeremy.

Everyone else crowds around the table, singing a botched chorus of Happy Birthday after the candles are lit, and Neil simply is unable to stop beaming happily. He closes his eyes to make a wish and is unsurprised when he’s unable to think of something because he has everything he needs right now.

After blowing out the candles, he allows both Asher and Maddox to cut the cake for him, laughing when they both manage to get icing on his nose while trying to feed it to him. The cake tastes delicious, and Neil decides to go ahead and cut the entire thing in slices, sharing out to everyone.

“Open presents,” Asher repeats urgently, chocolate smeared across his mouth, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Neil laughs, leaning against Andrew, heart fluttering when Andrew’s hand slides around his waist, holding him gently. Andrew pulls Asher close, wiping his mouth and ruffling his hair.

Neil opens his gifts with help from Asher and Maddox. He saves the kids’ and Andrew’s presents for last, opening the others and loving everything he gets, ranging from clothing to cool techy devices. Andrew’s present (‘ _for now_ ’, he whispers in Neil’s ear, making him blush) is a gorgeous leather jacket. Neil falls in love with it immediately, leaning over to give Andrew a gentle kiss as he hugs it.

“That’s gross,” Maddox declares, he and Asher taking their box off the table and placing it in front of Neil, pushing him to sit. Neil chuckles, allowing them to manhandle him as they place a large box in his lap.

“Open it,” Asher orders, and Neil laughs, complying. He takes off the lid, gasping when a bunch of balloons float out. They’re light blue glittery balloons, tethered to the base of the box. The box is filled with tons of tissue paper, and Neil shuffles through the shredded paper, feeling around and drawing out a flat rectangular board.

On it is written ‘ _WILL YOU BE OUR DAD?’_ , and Neil stares at it incomprehensibly, his heart racing. He drags his stare to the two eager preteens standing in front of him, swallowing hard.

“We want you to adopt us,” Asher declares, looking proud of himself.

“And be our legal father,” Maddox adds in. “The third one.”

Neil’s shell-shocked to the core. Against his will, he bursts out in tears, hearing the boys sounding confused, wondering what they did wrong.

“No,” Neil choke out, grabbing them and hugging them tightly. “No, I’m happy, I promise. Thank you so much.”

He lets them go, wiping his tears away. His heart eases when Andrew’s hand slides into his hair, stroking his head gently.

“I’d love to be your third legal father,” Neil whispers, sniffling softly and the boys cheer. Neil almost jumps out of his skin when party poppers go off all around them, showering them with confetti.

Neil tries to console himself, but he’s so goddamn  _happy_. He wraps his arms around Andrew’s waist, pressing his head against Andrew’s abdomen trying not to cry as Andrew continues stroking him comfortingly.

Maddox and Asher, the traitors, get distracted when Kevin says something about Exy, which results in the three of them ending up on court. Neil doesn’t even have the heart to tell them to change into their gear first. He shakes his head fondly at the little junkies; at least they’re wearing their helmets, and if they got injured, Kevin knows Neil would murder him.

Neil sighs happily, standing and hugging Andrew, holding onto him as he tries to sift through the multiple emotions storming through him.

“I’m so happy,” Neil chokes out, trying not to cry as Andrew rubs his back gently.

“You deserve it,” Andrew murmurs into his ear, before kissing Neil chastely. Neil smiles so hard it hurts.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Neil asks, glancing around as the scenery whips past. At the end of his birthday party, the kids and their pets had gone over to Kevin’s to watch Exy games, and Andrew had all but ordered Neil to pack a bag and get in the car.

Neil had obeyed, confused yet eager, and now here they were, shooting past buildings and town signs.

Andrew doesn’t answer him, and Neil sighs, relaxing and looking outside as the world whooshes past. He’s so ridiculously happy, and it’s an overwhelming feeling. When Andrew finally stops, Neil gasps when he sees that they’re outside of a fancy, well-known hotel.

“Happy birthday, Neil,” Andrew leans over to kiss him warmly before they get out. Andrew tosses the keys to the valet, linking his and Neil’s hand and leading them into the lobby.

There’s a restaurant adjoined to the hotel, and Andrew tugs Neil over to the huge, fancy doors. The doors are opened for them and Andrew tells them he has a reservation. They’re led over to a secluded corner that’s blocked off from the rest of the dining room. 

Neil can’t stop looking around in wonder, at the tall ceiling and beautiful chandeliers, gentle music wafting through the air. He allows Andrew to order wine and food for him, groaning when he tastes the delicious meals, ignoring Andrew’s amused face.

He savours the food as much as possible, knowing that this couldn’t have been cheap, but also knowing that it probably didn’t even dent Andrew’s bank account.

“This is so amazing,” Neil tells Andrew as he wipes his mouth while chewing on a chocolate cake that was so exquisite, Neil almost cried. “I love this, Andrew, thank you so much.”

Andrew smiles at him, picking up his half-empty wine glass. “Would you like to do a toast?”

“Shouldn’t we have done this  _before_ the bottle almost finished?” Neil asks cheekily, and Andrew rolls his eyes. “Fine. To continued happiness with the most wonderful family ever,” he murmurs, clinking glasses with Andrew.

“So,” Andrew says as Neil sips his wine. “Maddox has a boyfriend.”

Neil chokes on the alcoholic liquid, sputtering as he coughs, trying (and failing) to glare at Andrew who looks smug as hell. “He’s  _twelve_ ,” Neil says hoarsely, blinking wetly as he grabs the napkin, dabbing his mouth.

“So is Dave,” Andrew responds casually, and Neil’s jaw drops open, eyes widening as he stares at Andrew.

“Are you messing with me?” he asks suspiciously when he finally gets over the shock. Andrew smirks, shaking his head. “Holy shit! Maddox and Dave?” Neil whispers. “At least Dan’s our friend now. You might be family with her one day!”

“ _We_ might be family with them one day,” he corrects and Neil blinks, staring at him, trying not to read between the lines and failing.

“Andrew,” he warns, feeling tears rapidly approaching and he takes a deep, shaky breath. “There’s only so much my heart can take in one day and the kids already asked me to be their adoptive father and oh fuck-”

His voice chokes out when Andrew’s hand digs in his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and placing it on the table.

“I hate you,” Neil whimpers, attempting once more to glower at Andrew. “This has got to be the worst proposal ever.”

Neil buries his face in his hands, trying to control his emotions and heart, which is currently trying to beat its way out of his chest. When he moves his hand from his face, Andrew’s on his knee in front of Neil and Neil almost dies. “Oh, fuck you,” Neil mutters, tears dripping from his eyes.

“If you want,” Andrew smirks and Neil’s eyes widen.

“I hate you so much,” he laughs, shaking his head and leaning down to capture Andrew’s lips in a gentle, warm kiss. He presses his forehead against Andrew’s, trying to sort out his intense emotions.

“We’ve come a long way,” Andrew says quietly, and Neil pulls back, blinking rapidly, causing tears to cascade down his face. He doesn’t wipe it away, doesn’t move, because Andrew’s going to  _monologue_.

“I hated myself for saying yes to you on that first day,” Andrew admits, and Neil’s eyes widen. “I was attracted to you and I knew I was letting it cloud my judgement.”

Neil bursts out laughing, and Andrew just glares at him. “You’re so fucking gay,” Neil snorts and Andrew huffs.

“Are you going to let me do this?” Andrew asks, raising an eyebrow, and Neil immediately shuts up, zipping his lips. “But you were great with the kids. They loved you from the second they met you and I couldn’t have raised them alone. I didn’t know what the fuck I was going to do with two children, but I just knew I had to keep them out of the system, no matter what. You made that easy and now you’re their father and it makes sense getting married because I want to make sure that if I die, they have somewhere to go.”

Neil huffs out laughter, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You’re the fucking worst at proposing,” he whispers, kissing Andrew again and cradling his face. “You’re also terrible at monologuing,” he murmurs lovingly against Andrew’s lips, and Andrew just kisses him harder to shut him up.

“I love you,” Andrew whispers, staring into Neil’s eyes, and Neil’s heart skips a beat. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Neil breathes against Andrew’s lips, not waiting for the question. “Fucking yes, put it on me and then let’s go to the room and you can put  _it_ in me,” Neil grins suggestively, and Andrew snorts, rolling his eyes as he takes the ring, sliding it onto Neil’s finger. “I love you,” Neil murmurs, inspecting the piece of jewellery.

It fits perfectly, a simple titanium band with an embedded diamond and Neil absolutely adores it. Andrew smiles as he stands, tangling their fingers together as he drags Neil out of the restaurant.

* * *

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, clutching Andrew’s hand that’s wrapped around his middle as Andrew presses his cock deep into him. Andrew’s lips are on Neil’s shoulder, his chest pressed against Neil’s back as he fucks Neil painfully slow.

Andrew pushes one of Neil’s thighs up, opening him up so he can get in deeper. They’re on their sides, which is Neil’s favourite position – Andrew spooning him and fucking him at the same time, driving into Neil, making love to him.

Neil sobs as pleasure explodes in his abdomen, his cock hard but he refuses to touch it as Andrew takes care of him.

Andrew’s cock is stroking his prostate at every slow slide and Neil whimpers, clutching Andrew’s hand. Andrew’s thumb is caressing the ring on his finger, continuing to press gentle kisses along Neil’s skin and making him shiver.

After four years, it was still perfect. He loved feeling Andrew behind him, feeling Andrew’s cock moving in and out of him. He’ll _never_ get tired of kissing Andrew or getting fucked by him.

“Andrew,” Neil whispers, leaning back. Andrew hovers over him, eyes like honey. “Fuck me.”

Andrew smiles, leaning down to press their lips together, and pushing Neil onto his back. Andrew repositions himself, sinking into Neil raw, and Neil groans as he’s filled again.

Andrew covers Neil’s body with his, fucking into him with deep, strong strokes. Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, kissing him hard, moaning as Andrew’s cock hits his spot just right.

Andrew fucks Neil in hard, brutal thrusts, fucking the air out of Neil and leaving him breathless. “I’m so close,” Neil whimpers, pulling Andrew down and pressing his lips against the curve of Andrew’s neck, teeth nipping at Andrew’s warm skin.

Andrew grunts and Neil’s hands roam Andrew’s back, fingers digging in to hold on as Andrew pounds his ass, cock rubbing that perfect spot. It feels so good, Neil’s eyes roll back in his head, seeing stars as Andrew slams into him.

“Fuck,” Andrew curses, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Neil knows he’s close, rocking his hips up to meet Andrew’s rough thrusts, trying to get Andrew to fuck deeper, wanting to feel more of him. Andrew’s cock is perfectly long and thick to stretch Neil, and Neil loves feeling it pressed balls deep in him.

Neil pants, gazing into Andrew’s eyes as he rolls his hips up, Andrew fucking him harder and more desperately as his orgasm rushes in, his muscles tightening as a low moan escapes him.

He can feel Andrew’s heart rapidly beating in time with his, and Andrew groans, body shuddering as he comes in Neil, spilling inside of him and making Neil cry out in pleasure, hole tightening around Andrew and making him shiver.

It had taken Andrew a long time to allow himself to come before Neil despite his reassurances, but once he saw that Neil loved seeing him fall apart, it was much easier.

Like now, Neil lets out a soft cry, his cock leaking precum at the feeling of Andrew’s cum in him, at the feeling of Andrew’s shivering body pressed against his. He reaches up, pressing kisses to Andrew’s jaw as he continues rutting into Neil, cock sliding slickly into him aided by cum.

Andrew slips a hand between their bodies, capturing Neil in a hard kiss as he strokes Neil. Neil sobs as his orgasm rolls over him like a wave, coming hard, spilling onto their abdomens, body alight with wonderful pleasure. It seems like forever before his body stops trembling from the force of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers into Andrew’s mouth, stroking the back of his head.

“Good?” Andrew’s voice is growly, making Neil shiver.

“Perfect,” Neil responds. “Thank you,” he holds Andrew close, fingers playing with Andrew’s hair.

“Shush,” Andrew huffs, kissing Neil again and Neil melts.

He never thought he would be so happy, but here he is, with a ring on his finger, and two wonderful kids waiting at home for him. He couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how American adoption laws work and it really doesn't matter. Let 'em be happy <3
> 
> Fun fact: Maddox grows up to be a world-famous Exy player, like his idol, Kevin Day. Although he still adores astronomy, Asher grows up to be an excellent neurosurgeon, fulfilling the dream that his idol, his biological father, couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/mishaschmxdt)! :D


End file.
